Truly, madly, deeply
by ButterflyRogue
Summary: NOW COMPLETED A mysterious letter and a family visit make Remy go back to New Orleans and leave a heartbroken Rogue behind. But what Apocalypse has to do with it? Romy with hinted LoganOroro, PiotrKitty, WarrenBetsy, RemyBellaDonna
1. Tears and Rain

FAR AWAY 

by: rogueishLeia

Disclamer: I don't own anything from Marvel (although I wish I do… ) Sooooooo, anything you reckognise - is not mine. I own only the idea and my music taste….

Authors Note: This story is sort of a mix of the TV series from the 90's and the things that I know about comics (I've read like only a few, because they are not quite available in Croatia – where I live) It might get a bit confusing, but I'll try it not to. I'm not very good at writing accents either, but I'll try my best. Oh, yeah, I appologise for all the grammatical errors I'll make – I learn English only in school and from the other fanfictions…

Anyway, I hope you like it. This is my first fic ever, so don't be too hard on me…

To my best friend who loves music I named each chapter by a song…

Just a little info: In my fic, Remy didn't marry Belle, he jilted her in front of the altar, Cody is alive, out of the coma and tried to reach Rogue already once (if you've seen the TV series – you know what happened to him), Remy is 24 years old and Rogue is 18 – about to turn 19 and attending a university. I think that's it, if I left something unclear, feel free to ask .

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

Chapter 1 – Tears and Rain 

It was one of these days that everyone would rather just sleep over. It was January, cold wind was blowing through the bare branches of the trees around the big mantion in Westchester and a few sad drops of rain were falling from the skies. The rain wasn't strong, but it was annoying enough to keep everyone inside.

The raindrops slided slowly down the window of one of the rooms. Next to that window a young woman sat, her knees curled up to her chest. Her long curly hair cascaded down her back and shoulders with a few shorter strands falling on on her forehead and cheeks. Among those auburn curls, one single white streak is what made this girl so special. That and her powers.

The tears from the clouds on her window hided her own tears gently falling from her emerald-green eyes on her porclaine cheeks and full lips.

She already felt the salty taste of her tears in her mouth, but she didn't bother to wipe them off. She was alone in her room, no one could see her. Ofcourse, she would never let anyone see her cry, especially not Him…

A big black car drived through the entrance and stopped in front of the main gates of the mantion.

"Gambit, your taxi is here!" – a loud scream of the youngest X-man broke the silence. Jubilee was already coming up the stairs.

Rogue heard a slam when Remy closed the door of his room. Their rooms were always so close…

"Comin' p'tite…"

A tall young man went out of his room carrying a big suitcase in one hand and a sport bag in another. He walked down the hallway to the stairs without looking back…not untill he reached the door the closest to the bathroom. The door with a giant poster of one of the recent rock concerts on them. The door which led to a room of a woman he loved with all his heart and soul, but was forced to leave behind. Of a woman who at that moment was sitting by the window in that same room and cried silently…

Rogue played the same scenes in her mind over and over again. She flashbacked a few days back to when it all began…

-- **"Gambit, may I have a word with you…"-the professor started the second he joined his studends in their afternoon tv-time in the rec-room. "…in private."**

" '**course. Somet'in' happen'?" –Remy looked a bit worried, but he hid it fast beneath his casual exterior.**

"**Nothing anyone else should worry about" –answered the professor to the curious looks that came from Scott, Jean, Jubilee and Rogue. "Just something I think you should be informed about."**

**Remy nodded his head and stood up to follow the professor. At one brief moment he locked his burning red eyes with a calming depth of green, now a bit widened with worry and flashed Rogue one of his famous grins. The next second, he was already out of the room… -- **

The next scene formed in Rogue's mind…

-- **"Ah undahstand that y're not really thrilled about y'r father comin' here, but Ah think you shouldn't treat him so bad. Mahbe he's comin' jus' to see how ya'll doin', heh?"**

"**Y' don' know m' family, Rogue" –his accent was getting thicker by the word.**

"**D' only reason he be comin' 'ere is he want' somet'in' "**

**Rogue came to stand closer to him, and Remy hugged her and stroked her hair gently. "T'ank you, chere…"**

" **Foh what?" – she whispered quietly just to hear him whisper to her again, to feel his breath against her ear – the closest thing to a touch she would ever feel.**

"**Fo' bein' who you are, chere. Simply fo' bein' who you are."**

**The doorbell interrupted them. They both headed towards the main gates. The professor was already there talking with a tall man, probably in his mid fifties, but still quite chaming with his strong face and a few grey streaks in his hair.**

"**Bon jour, son" –the man greeted "Wha', y' not gonna introduce me t' y'r new friends?"**

"**Nic' t' see y' 'gain too, pere" –Remy commented silently and presented his new family to a member of his old one…-- **

Rogue began to sob a bit when she recoiled the last memory…

-- "Hello chere." –he greeted her when she didn't even notice his presence in her room.

Rogue looked up and smiled to the man she loved over the cover of her book.

" Oh, hi Remy! Did ya already finish the talk you had wit' y'r father?"

" Oui. Chere…dere be somet'in' we need t' talk 'bout…"

"Sure sugah, what is it?" –Rogue put the book away and gestured for him to sit. He refused with a brief wave of a hand and continued hesitantly.

"I was right, chere, when I said he wan' somet'in' from m'…but dis be somet'in' I can' refuse…I don' have a choice, chere, I…"

Rogue stood up as well and came closer to him, clearly upset by his attitude and desperate words.

"Gawd Remy! What is it? What are ya'll talkin' about?"

He continued as if he didn't even hear her question. - "Dis be somet'in f 'r m' family, de Guilds, it could save de world I grew up in, my world, but I have t' make a sacrifice, chere."

"W…What kind o' sacrifice?" –Rogue's heart was running faster and faster within seconds.

"I have t' fulfill de promise I made a long time ago. I have t' marry Belle (A/N:In the tv series Remy isn't married to Belle, he jilted her in front of the altar – just in case I didn't mention that) – fo' de Guilds, fo' my father's sake…I have no choice, chere…"

Rogue just stood there, not beliving what she had just heard. Than she snapped…

"No choice? There's ALWAHS a choice! Lawd, I thaught you were dyin' or somethin', but this…This ain't a sacrifice, they're doin you a favoah! You wouldn't have done it if you didn' wan' to! Ah knew it, Ah just knew I shouldn't 'eve trusted you, but Ah was stupid enough to…Ah…"

"Chere, please try to understand, I'm…"

"Sorry? No y're not sorry. Stop playin' victim 'ere Remy. Y' already made yoah choice. Now get out of mah room."

"Rogue…"

"GET OUT NOW!"

She nearly pushed him out and slammed the door behind. She wanted to scream but didn't have the air. She wanted to cry, but the tears were all dried up. She knew she overreacted, but she couldn't help herself. She was just to angry to do anything so she just flew out the window and let the wind take her pain far away…--

The X-men were already starting to gather in front of the mantion bidding farewell to their friend. Remy said his goodbyes to all of them. All but one…

Nowhere in the crowd he couldn't see the one he wanted to see the most.

He gave a silent sigh, and smiled sadly to his friends. He didn't even bother to pull out his cool attitude. He sat slowly in the back seat of the taxi next to his bag and gave one last look to the one place that has been a true home to him as the car was slowly pulling away.

And than he saw it. A tall figure leaning on the front door, her long hair blown by the wind, her emerald gaze following him in the distance. She came. He smiled lightly to himself and leaned back into the car seat locking her picture in his heart for eternity, trying to ignore the pain that shattered his soul…

A bit sappy, I know, but I'm a sucker for romance… B.T.W. – Rogue is my favourite character so I gave her some characteristics of my own, as I did to Remy. I didn't change anything much – just some small things that are individual like their taste in music and movies etc. Hope you liked it.

I'll try to update soon!

song in the title – Tears and Rain by James Blunt. Just thought it fits the plot…


	2. Goodbye my Lover

Disclamer – Anything you reckognoize, I do not own! However, if the plot is familiar to you that may be the influence of all the fics I've been reading lately. Sorry about that.

A/N – My inspiration is leaving me slowly and I have so much responsibilities in school, so sorry for the confusing chapters.

Also, I've written these two chapters together, but decided to separate them in the end because I decided to use two, quite different, songs. The next chapter (ok, not the next one, but chapter 4) should have more action. I really like fighting scenes, but I'm better in writing sappy romantic and depressing ones. I'll try to make this fic more dynamic, but the following two chapters are still pure depression and whining about broken hearts. I'm already working on chapter 4, and the idea for chapter 5 is already somewhere in my head, but I doubt it that they'll be out as soon as these two.

Thanks for the supporting reviews!They made me soooo happy!

And, yeah, the original title of my fic was supposed to be Far Away, but I changed it when I saw a "Lost" fanfic with that title so I renamed it, but I forgot to delete the title from the document.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

I was about 2:30 AM when I was writing this, and I corrected the major errors like incomplete sentences etc., but I might have missed some, so sorry 'bout that

CHAPTER 2 Goodbye my Lover 

The taxi crawled lazily through the city. The taxi driver noticed that his passanger is not in a hurry and saw a chance to earn some extra money by driving a bit slower than usual. Remy didn't seem to mind. He was staring bluntly through the window on the wet streets. The radio was playing a soft piano melody quickly joined by a familiar voice. His mind drifted off again when he heard the words that matched his feelings perfectly…

_**Did I dissapoint you or let you down**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown**_

_**'Cause I saw the end before it begun**_

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won**_

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right**_

_**Took your soul out into the night…**_

He thought of Rogue and the way she treated him. He knew he had hurt her, but at the same time he pleaded her to try to undrestand. She didn't want to. She blamed him like he was the only one to blame…

_**…It maybe over but it won't stop there**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care…**_

He would've gave everything up for her, throw away his family, the Guilds, everything, if she asked him to. He would have done it anytime. Anytime but now. Now he couldn't ignore their request. It didn't involve just him, it involved his friends, the X-men, and, the most important, it involved her, and he couldn't risk her life…

_**…You touched my heart, you touched my soul**_

_**Changed my life and all my goals**_

_**And love is blind, but that I knew when**_

_**My heart was blinded by you…**_

He thought about the situation over and over again, and the same solution popped up every time. He would rather have her hating his guts for the rest of their lives than not to have her at all. He smiled to himself remembering how cute she was when she was pissed off. And remembering her sweet smile when he'd manage to make her feel better which she tried to hide so desperatly just to save the impression thet she still is angry. Yes, she did touch him. The Untouchable touched him deeply, emotionaly.

_**…I've kissed your lips and held your hand**_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed**_

_**I know you well, I know your smell**_

_**I've been addicted to you…**_

Suddenly, the memories hit him. Memories of the few kisses they shared, brief and rare, but sweet. The few brief touches when their powers were negated in the Savage land. Her picture was so live and fresh in his mind, her eyes following him whenever he closed his.

_**…Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend**_

_**You have been the one**_

_**You have been the one for me**_

_**Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend**_

_**You have been the one**_

_**You have been the one for me…**_

He couldn't imagine his life without her and yet ha was leaving never to come back again.

_**…I am a dreamer but when I wake**_

_**You can't break my spirit**_

_**It's my dreams you take…**_

It was exactly what they have one. They've took all of his dreams of a happy future alongside Rogue and all of his friends in the mansion.

_**…And as you move on, remember me**_

Remember us and all we used to be… 

She was always strong and independent. She always wanted to prove everyone that she didn't need anybody, but he needed her. He wanted her to need him as well. So he could love her like no one else could.

_**…I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile**_

_**I watched you sleeping for a while**_

_**I'd be the father of your child**_

_**I'd spend the lifetime with you…**_

A few weeks back, she recived a call from Cody. He somehow managed to escape the Family _(A/N – I think those aliens are called the Family. Please correct me if I'm wrong)_ and Moira McTaggert managed to cure him from the spores. He remembered his jealousy when he saw her sincere happiness, although she convinced him that she sees Cody only as a great friend now. Apparently the spores changed something in him so he was able to touch her now which made him even more jealous when he thought about it now. His blood boiled at the thought of that blond jerk touching her, holding her, kissing her tears away, making her smile again.

_**…I know your fears and you know mine**_

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine**_

_**And I love you, I swear that's true**_

_**I cannot live without you!**_

_**Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend**_

_**You have been the one**_

_**You have been the one for me…**_

He could never love her like him, but at least he won't hurt her the way he did. His head started to hurt as his thoughts became more and more confusing. She deserves not to be hurt anymore. After all that she's been through, she deserves that.

_**…And I still hold your hand in mine**_

_**In mine when I'm asleep**_

_**And I will bear my soul in time**_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet…**_

He didn't want to think anymore. He couldn't. For him she was now another angel. Distant and unreachable, seen only in his dreams…

The taxi pulled at the airport entrance. Remy tipped the driver and entered the terminal.

" Finally! I t'ought y' won' show up." – Jean-Luc LeBeau smiled warily.

" I'm 'ere now. Shall we?"

They headed towards their exit.

_**…Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend**_

_**You have been the one**_

_**You have been the one for me…**_

The rain stopped and the sun shone brigtly through the clouds. The plane lifted slowly into the skies and flew towards the South. Through the window, the man who was once reffered to as _le diable blanc_ hid his bloody-red eyes behind his sunglasses, his soul followed eternaly by the one of a certain green-eyed girl.

A/N - A bit sappy chapter, I know…The next one will be too, just as a warning for the romance-haters. I made Remy a little too much emo… I'll make it up in the other chapters, I promise. It's just that I like to write heartbreaking scenes. Anyway, the song is **James Blunt** again, **„Goodbye my Lover"**. I'm not a big fan though. I do like this song, but not that much. However, it fits the mood of the first few chapters so…Well, you know what to do. Read and Review! Remember that this is my first fic so PLEASE be nice! I accept critics – they can only make my story better, but please be nice and polite. Thanx


	3. Song to say Goodbye

Disclamer: I own nothing! My imagination is not that good…

As I already mentioned, this chapter is tied to the previous one. This is still kind of an introduction to my story. The main plot begins in the next chapter – cross my heart and kiss my elbow (I love Audrey in "Breakfast at Tiffany's" ! )

This one is from Rogue's POV, set in about the same time as the previous one.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

**CHAPTER 3:**

SONG TO SAY GOODBYE 

Her head was leaned on the edge of the window now, her face lightly touching the cold glass, her shoulders shaken every now and then by gentle sobs. She was watching him go, watching her happiness, her life just fade away, blown like dry leavs in the autumn. She was watching him without a sound, watching him hug Storm who didn't hide the tears falling for her dear friend, watching him shake hands with the professor, bidding his farewell to the team. Even Logan was down there, even if it was just for him to make sure the Cajun is accually leaving and to make sure he won't change his mind. Suddenly, a cold wave of fear went down her spine. She had to be there. She couldn't let him go without showing that she still cared enough for her to come and say goodbye. She knew this was showing her weakness, the one side she never let anyone to see, but she couldn't leave it like this. Even before she decided to screw the pride and go with the feeling, she was already opening the door of her room, leaving her anger to wait for her at her previous position by the window. She was already at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the car starting up. She rushed towards the massive entrance gates only to see the car slowly pulling off. She gripped the rough wood and leaned on the door for support, dried tears staining her face and new ones starting to well up in her eyes. She shuddered when it came to her senses that she is standing in the cold wind, now quite a bit increased by an upset Storm who tried her best to put her feelings back in control, only in her T-shirt. The wind threatening to become a hurricane made some of the people go inside the minute Gambit went into the car, but some were still waving to the car that was already turning to the main road. At one moment she thought she saw the flicker of red through the car window, but the next second it was gone. She wasn't sure if he saw her, so she just kept standint there listlessly, ignoring the cold that burned her skin.

"Goodness, child! You're going to freeze to death! Come with me inside." – Storm put her warm arms around her shoulders, but she didn't move. – "I know it must be hard for you, but you have to be strong."

Storm relly did her best to sound normal, but her shaking voice gave her up. – "Please Rogue…"

"Leave 'er Storm. She needs some personal space now." – Logan quickley interferred.

Seeing she doesn't stand a chance, Storm sighed sadly, and gave up. As soon as she went inside, Logan spoke again, this time to Rogue.

"I know y're sufferin' darlin', but you don't have to go through this alone."

Rogue bowed her head, avoiding his eyes, letting the tears, she tried so desperatly to stop, finally fall down. Logan slipped of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'll be in the rec-room in case ya wanna talk. Take care, kid."

He gave her a kiss through her hair and went inside. After a few steps he turned around only to find her still clinging to the door with her hands wrapped around herself. She was a good kid, a real special one, the one who had to grow up way too early. Being a tough guy and all, Logan never thought about having children, but living in this house made him feel different. He felt he had a purpose. A purpose to pretect 'his' kids, his little girls, Rogue and Jubilee. And now one of his little girls was suffering and that pissed him off. What pissed him even more was the fact that he accually started to like the Cajun. They were a good team, and they always watched each others back while fighting, and now he had another good reason to castrate that smooth-talking idiot. Damn. All this thinking about Gumbo, and now he's gonna need an emergency Danger Room session…

Rogue finally went inside when her teeth started to shutter from the cold. She entered her room an slowly locked the door behind her, she didn't need anyone asking her how she was and telling her everything will be o.k. She just needed to be alone.

She slowly slipped Logan's jacket of and placed it neatly on her bed, than turned on the radio.

_**…and I love you, I swear that's true**_

_**I can not live without you!**_

Goodbye my lover, goodbye… 

She switched the radio off.

"Ah don't have ta listen to this"

She approached her computer and selected one of her favourite playlists and set the program on random song selection. It took a few minutes for the program to start running. She moved slowly towards the bed. Than, on one of the chairs, she saw a black male shirt. She took it gently in her hands and felt the softness of the fabric even through her gloves. She smiled when she remembered how she loved the way this shirt looked on Remy and how he left it here once when he used her room to change into his uniform for an emergency Danger room session a week ago. She didn't gave it back, she was to upset to remember. She lay on the bed slipping the shirt on, enjoying the warmth it radiated.

Soft piano melody filled the room…

_**You are one of God's mistakes…**_

"The music doesn't like me today" – she commented to herself quietly, but didn't have the will to get up and switch to the next song, so she just tried to think of something else until it ends.

_**…You crying tragic waste of skin…**_

"Maybe the song ain't that bad after all." – she smiled at the lyrics, still beliving she'll get over it quicker if she gets angry.

_**…I'm well aware of how it aches**_

_**But you still won't let me in…**_

'Why the hell Ah alwahs fall foh the mystery man? Ofcourse those secrets will only hurt meh' – she just couldn't stop thinking

_**…Now I'm breaking down your door**_

_**To try and save your swollen face**_

_**Though I don't like you anymore**_

_**You lying, trying waste of space…**_

Wanted anger boiled up in her again. How could he do this to her! And why…why the fuck can't she just shut herself out and stop thinking!

_**…Before our innocence was lost**_

_**You were always one of those**_

_**Blessed with lucky sevens**_

_**And the voice that made me cry…**_

"Gambit never said dis to anot'er woman b'fore but…I love you…"

He said this to her when they were in the Savage land struggling for bare life. She belived it than…deep inside, she still did.

_**…You were mother nature's son**_

_**Someone to whom I could relate…**_

What happened with that thing about 'opposites attract'? Who the hell let two hotheaded, stubborn Southerners fall in love? They were accually fighting more than anything, but she really did love him. She tried not to, she knew it's dangerous, that she'll get hurt because of her powers and her past and basically everything about her, but he had a shady past too. She just thought maybe this time it would be different. That this time she won't end up crying. That she will finally find her 'happily ever after'.

_**…Your needle and your damage done**_

_**Remains a sorted twist of fate.**_

_**Now I'm trying to wake you up**_

_**To pull you from the liquid sky**_

'_**Cause if I don't we'll both end up**_

_**With just a song to say goodbye…**_

She cursed her weakness silently as she felt new tears forming in her eyes. She hated being weak and she hated crying. She gripped the shitr tighter. It even smelled like him. A familiar mixture of cologne, cigarettes and something else. Something that was probably just him…

_**…Before our innocence was lost**_

_**You were always one of those**_

_**Blessed with lucky sevens**_

_**And the voice that made me cry…**_

"What am Ah, a fuckin' mazochist? Why do Ah keep torturing mahself?" – she whined through the tears that were now gliding down her face. His shirt was so warm, she could almost pretend it's him holding her close, never letting her go… But it wasn't him. It will never be him again.

_**…A song to say goodbye**_

_**A song to say goodbye**_

_**A song to say…**_

Nevermind that. Now she wanted to pretend. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, even if she'll have to face the reality when she wakes up. She was already drifting off, breathing him in, knowin she still loves him no matter what.

_**…It's just a song to say goodbye**_

She fell asleep with the last tunes of the song, never hearing the next one she waited so impatiently at first.

"…and I always will, chere"

"Ah love ya too Remy" – she mumered in her sleep smiling lightly while reliving her memories.

Now this is a great song! **Placebo – Song to say goodbye**, especially for my best friend. I'm done with the introduction, now we're going on the real plot. Action combined with romance – my favourite genre! Untill the end of this fic, as less crying as possible, I promise. Read and Review, please. Any suggestions, just leave it in your review. I never understood how much an author needs a review untill I started writing myself…


	4. Cellophane Flowers of Yellow and Green

Disclamer: Same thing every time. If did own X-men, you'd be reading my comics now, not Marvel's

A/N – This one came up sooner than expected. I already started writing it, but the real idea hit me today in chemistry class, so I've written it all down…

Anyway, just one more thing. My vision of the mansion is a bit different than usual. I know Xavier is not accually made of money, but let's just pretend that he is. So, the mansion is huge and in it live only the X-men. Each of them has it's own room, and there are enough guest rooms for each of them to invite their relatives, or anyone they want. The bedrooms and bathrooms (there are a few bathrooms aswell) are upstairs, and there's no men and women dormitories – the rooms are all at the same floor. Downstairs is a huge kitchen, a dining room, rec-room, a huge living room (all nice and antique with a big fireplace), one bathroom and even a small auditoriom where they can even have concerts. The war-room, Danger-room and everything that has to do with the 'superhero job' is underground. Around the mansion is a huge property (a small forest, lake, statues, fancy gates, etc., etc.). Ol' Chuck also owns another property very close to his mansion. There he built an apartmant building where mutants can rent apartments if they aren't accepted anywhere else. I belive Columbia University is in New York (correct me if I'm wrong). If it is, Xavier owns one part of this University so he can give a chance to talented mutants who want to study. They can study here without fear they'll be discriminated, and mutants can also teach here (ofcourse, there are also human students and professors). So in the above mentioned apartments live mostly students.

Rogue attends that University (I made her really smart, 'cause I hate the fact that Jean is the only X-woman with a colledge).

The X-men are: Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee (the team from the TV series). I might mention some of the mutants that appeared in the TV series as villans or allies.

Kitty is Rogue's school friend (she still is a mutant and has a power of phasing). All of her other friends are my imagination.

Members of Gambit's family are mostly from the comics, but I might make someone new up. The same thing goes for Rogue's family (Cody is the only one familiar, all the others are pure fiction).

I think that's all. If I remember anything else, I'll add it up at the beginning of one of the other chapters.

I really enjoy playing with everybody's family members, so if this starts to look like a huge family reunion, warn me to start controling myself.

I also like that Logan – Rogue father – daughter like relationship. This may only be my imagination, but I relly like to write about their closeness – with absolutley no sexual allusions!

O.k. than. On with the show…

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

CHAPTER 4:

**CELLOPHANE FLOWERS OF YELLOW AND GREEN…**

"Ah'm here! What's the score" – she flew on the one of the rooftops of Manhattan and ducked just in time to avoid an energy blast.

"We're down by one, kid. 'Bout time you showed up" – Logan ran past her with his claws outstreched waiting for a good opportunity to strike at the same time avoiding more energy blasts coming from Apocalypse and his army of mutant slaves.

"Well, sorrah that Ah was out in town foh the first time in…Ah don't know how long, havin' a WONDERFUL time when this jerk decidet ta stop bah foh a visit. Next time Ah'll make sure he calls first to make sure Ah don't have any plans foh the evening." – this irritated the hell out of her. What's with the villans and their attacks on Saturday night when all the normal girls go out.

Wolverine just smirked. She was her old self again. Come to think of it, she started acting like nothing happened the very next day Remy left.

"Nice to see ya in such a great mood too. You'll fight better if you're pissed off. I know I do"

"Ah fight the best when Ah'm concentrated on what Ah'm doin'. Now Ah just wanna get this over with as soon as possible." – she was already hovering lightly above ground, ready to attack.

"And they bettah don't ruin mah outfit. It took me an hour to straighten mah hair up"

The whole team was doing their best to defeat Apocalypse. The weird part was that he didn't seem to care much. He just let his slaves do the dirty work. He sort of looked like he was waiting for something. Or maybe someone…

It was accually a relly nice night, except for the attack ofcourse. It was unusually cold for March though, the winter appeared to last a bit longer, but the moon was full, and the stars were visible. It was just the perfect night for a few colledge girls to go somewhere for a drink, a walk and maybe somewhere to dance. That is untill the evening was ruined for one of them whose cell phone rang when the fun was the best calling in with the bad news. - "Apocalypse attacking on Manhattan. Join the team as soon as possible!"

'_Just perfect. With mah luck, Ah probably get mahself dirty and need a shower ASAP. And Ah'm wearing mah expensive shoes. Ya really did it this time gal…_' – she thought to herself bitterly watching Wolverine finally using a chance to slice through the robotic horse's metal exterior making his rider fall of the building.

She looked in Apocalypse's direction only to see him redirecting Storm's whirlwind back to her making her fall. Beast leaped just in time to prevent her from falling down on the crowded streets.

"When will you learn that your powers are of no use against me. I am eternal!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this pathetic line foh, lahke, a thousand times before so if that's all ya have to say, give us a fuckin' break alreahdy…at least untill ya think of a bettah line." – anger boiled in her vains. This guy irritated the hell out of her.

Evil yellow eyes turned to focus on a beautiful young woman hovering in the air, her long auburn hair floating aroung her angelic face, her body tense, ready to attack. The stone cold look of pride in her green eyes made him smile a creepy smile.

"You came my dear. I've been waiting a long time for you. I haven't forgotten that you were supposed to be my first creation"

"Lawd, how long can you listen to yoahself talking. Ah never run from a battle, but sometimes Ah want to just so Ah don't have ta listen to ya anymore."

"You would have unimaginable power" – he completley ignored her saying – "if only you stayed on Muir island than…"

"Damn! And Ah missed it!" – she drawled ironicaly with a fake expression of dissapointment on her face.

"…you were ment to be my angel. Not mr.Worthington, you. You are destined to be my angel of death…"

"Oh, just grow up." – she didn't have the will to listen to his speech. He ruined her evening and she just wanted to beat the hell out of him. At the next moment she was already flying full speed towards him

"…and you will be." – his hands grew poisonly green as he directed them towards her.

"Rogue, no!" – Jean's scream seemed so distant to her ears. And the next second she heard nothing more, saw only a green flash before she sunk into the darkness. Or maybe that was just the flicker of starlight…

* * *

A loud scream followed by the sound of broken glass broke the silence of the night. A few dogs started barking, and some lights turned on in a house in New Orleans French Quarter.

"Remy, petite, what happened" – a old lady came as fast as she could into his room.

Remy cursed silently rubbing the foot he broke the lamp with. He turned to the doorway to look at the short old woman staring worried at him.

"Nothin' Tante. Jus' had a bad dream, that' all"

"You sure? You sounded scared, boy."

"Not scared o' de Boogie Man 'nymore, Tante" – the red eyed mutant smiled to his Tante Mattie still rubbing his hurting foot. – "Not a little boy either."

"For me y'll always be a petite boy." – the elderly woman smiled lovingly and moved forewards to pick up the pieces of a broken lamp.

"Non, I'll clean it in de mornin'. Go t' sleep Tante."

"You sure? You wanna tell me what you were dreamin' of?"

"Non. It' not be important."

"You've became strange mon petite. Y' used t' tell me everyt'ing."

"It really be nothin'. Go t'sleep!" – he was already getting irritated by this conversation. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Y've really changed. Y' don' talk much, don' go out much. Not de same boy 'nymore." – with that she walked away closing the door behing her.

Remy sat on his bed. He was completley awake now. He hadn't had this feeling for a long time. A feeling of great emotional distress he could feel due to his emphaty. He only felt this way when someone he knew was in danger…

Reaching slowly for his trenchcoat, he pulled a photograph from one of the pockets. He stared long in the eyes of a beautiful young angel, obviously caught while turning to face the photographer with her long curls flying around her face, her lips slightly opened and her gorgeous green eyes widened in surprise.

"What happen' Rogue? What happen' in N'York cherie, for me to feel such mental pain?…God, I hope you'll alright amour. Please let 'er be alright." – his last words were barely a whisper. He kissed the photograph gently and put it carefuly back in his pocket. He was already under the covers trying to fall asleep again when the phone rang. Cold fear froze him in place. First the excrutiating pain he felt in his sleep, which was a bad sign itself, and now a phone call in the middle of the night.

"Dis can' be good" – he mumured while moving across the cold floor towards the phone. – "Allo?"

"Gambit? Charles Xavier on the line."

"Bon jour proffesour. Or should I say bonne nuit?" – he really tried to sound as normal as possible. He knew the professor couldn't probe his mind unless he had Cerebro, which he obviously didn't have because he was talking to him on the phone.

"My appologies for calling so late and waking you up."

"Non, non. I was already awake. Busy night." – he chuckeled lightly – "Wha'? Somethin' happen'?"

Silence. The professor turned around in his chair to look at Rogue's unconciess form in one of the beds in the med-bay. Hank was close by checking some test results. Logan was pacing nervously back and forth in front of a sincerily shaken Storm who was sitting at the other end of the room. Loud thunder was growling outside due to Storm's inabillity to calm herself down. Rogue hadn't woken up yet, Hank didn't know why. He had run evey single test on her, he even used the Shi'ar scaners, but he hadn't found out a thing abou her condition. She gave only one reaction during the tests, only one word crossed her lips. _Remy_.

"Proffesour?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Gambit. What I wanted to say…" – to lie or to tell him the truth. Charles Xavier didn't even know why he called his former student anyway. In his mind he only saw Rogue's broken eyes when Remy left. If he made him come back because of her, he would just have to leave again and that would kill her. That is, if Apocalypse didn't already. So he decided to lie.

"…I had a feeling something is wrong with you and I wanted to check out if you were all right." – well that wasn't accually a lie. Ofcourse there was something wrong with him. He never wanted to go back to New Orleans. – "And I also wanted to tell you that you are still considered as one of the X-men and that you can come to us if you need any help at all."

"Non, I'm fine. Everyt'ing goin' perfect." – so what if it was a cruel lie. He didn't give a fuck anymore.

"Yes, yes, ofcourse. I appologise once more for the late call. The team just came back from a mission when I had this feeling. Good night Gambit. And remember that you can always ask my help and advice."

"Bonne nouit. An' t'anks."

He hung up. He could feel the professor lying. He didn't know the real reason of his call, but this shit about the 'feeling' was definetly fake. He may be the most powerful psychic, but Remy had his mental shields, and he was extremly hard to read even when he was asleep, especially at this distance. He sighed and changed to his clothes. He got even more pissed off when he realized he probably forgot his black shortsleeved shirt in New York. That was one of his favourites. He needed to go out, to get his mind off the nightmare, the talk with the professor, off his pathetic situation here, off Rogue. Maybe if he got drunk he'll be able to get some sleep…

* * *

This darkness was cold. Really cold. She was beginning to feel scared now. Than the lights started flashing again. And than she smelled roses. The smell was so warm and soothing. She slowly opened her eyes only to find herself lying in a field of bright yellow flowers. As far as she could see there were fields of yellow and green. It was so beautiful!

She stood up and her smile instantly faded. This flower field was floating along with her in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am Ah?" – she whispered afraid what the sound of her voice could awaken.

"Where you belong. With me" – an evil voice echoed in her mind.

"What is this place? Who are yoah?

"Listen to me good. I spared your life because I need you alive. I belive you have already noticed that I can hurt you despite your invulnerbility. You ran from me too many times, but I will have you eventually. You are special angel. All mutant powers combined in one, such immense power that can't be controled. And with that power and my knowledge we shall rule the universe!" – a flicker of yellow came through the darkness.

At that moment Rogue felt like her head was going to explode, her brain melted from the excrutiating headache. A loud scream escaped her lips while she collapsed on the hard ground that didn't smell that nice anymore. Even more, the flowers were all rotten and filled with worms and other disgusting crawling creaturs. For the second time in a short while she was blinded by flashing lights. She awaitet for the hit that never came. Instead she felt something soft beneath her. It smelled like peroxyde and the echoing of that evil voice in her head was silenced by a warm and familiar one.

"Professor! I think she's coming to her senses!"

* * *

A/N – Whoa, a long one. Well, not much to say. Everything will be better explained in the next chapter (which will I write in 3 weeks max). The schoolyear ends at the 14th of June, so I'll have more time than. The title is a lyric of **Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds** from **The Beatles**. I love that song. It's totally psychodelic!

Hope you liked this chap! Thanks for the supporting reviews!


	5. Can't Stop Felling

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Depressing, but true…

A/N – Just wanted to thank all of my reviewers.

**BlkDiamond – **I'll explain Remy's reasons for going back to New Orleans in a few chapters. I'll really try to write it as soon as possible.

**Mystical Sand** – I can't tell you what will happen, I don't want to spoil the story. But I assure you that no one is going to die! And there will be sort of a happy ending. Kind of like a soap opera – after all the trouble, there always is a happy ending. As for the poor Gambit, he'll be kept in complete ignorance, at least for now.

**piccolajules - I**'m glad you like the story! Andalso that you like my music taste :-) Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the fic.

As for the rest of you, thanks for your support!

This chapter is mainly about Rogue's recovery from Apocalypses attack, and a little bit about Remy's hangover. Also I don't like the name Marie (I'm not sure if that's Rogue's real name, but it's often mentioned as her name), so I decided to name her myself.

As for the characters of Cody and Bella Donna, I'll try to be as objective as possible, but I don't like anyone who wants to split up my Romy, so Bella will probably end up being a spoiled little bitch, and Cody a bit dumb farmboy. I know I'm mean, but it's such fun writing about Cody's confused look when he doesn't get the joke.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5:

**CAN'T STOP FEELING**

"Who was that?" – Logan approached the professor as soon as he finished his phone call.

"I was talking to Gambit, if that is what you want to know." – Charles answered in a calm voice. He was prepared for Wolverine's reaction, but he did not have the slightest intention to lie to him.

"WHAT?" – Logan roared angrily, than lowered his voice not to upset Rogue when he noticed Hank and Storm looked at his direction. – "Why the hell did ya do that!"

"I thought he should know. Especially because Rogue was calling his name during the tests, before she fell into this…state. But I …"

"Of course she was calling him! The Cajun was the fuckin' love of her life, and that won't change no matter how much I hated him. How could you do that to her! Ain't enough that she's half-dead? And what if the Cajun comes back? If she survives this, his return is definitely somethin' she won't, 'cause I don't buy that shit about her forgetin' all about him so soon."

"That is exactly why I didn't tell him about Rogue."

Logan was completely confused now. – "What did ya say to him than? 'Hey, just callin' in the middle of the night to say hi, 'cause I'm bored'?"

Charles smiled lightly. – "No Logan. I had the intention to tell him about the situation, but I changed my mind. Unfortunately, too late to end the call, so I…made up something about having a feeling of him being troubled about something. He never wanted to go back home to Louisiana, so I could not be wrong with that one, could I? So I told him that he can always come to us if he has a problem and that we will always consider him an X-man."

"I don't believe it, Chuck. You lied? I'm disappointed…" - Logan even smiled ironically to the professor. His anger faded away. The only thing that concerned him now was Rogue's condition.

Suddenly, the heart monitor next to her bed started to beep uncontrollably. She started shaking violently. Hank was already by her side trying to get a hold on her, at the same time checking all the devices she was connected to.

"Hank, what is happening?" – Storm's voice was weak, as if she was afraid of his answer. Rogue was her best friend; she loved her dearly and could not bear to see her suffering.

"Beast?" – professor Xavier's chair was already moving rapidly towards the blue furred doctor.

"Professor, I think she's coming to her senses."

Her eyes snapped open. She was instantly blinded by the lights, felt hands restraining her at each side. She wasn't even aware that she was struggling to break free. Her mind was still screaming, but no sound came out.

"Rogue, child, are you alright?"

"Storm? What happened?" – her voice was low. She was scared that if she spoke louder, that voice from the dream would respond again. She calmed down a bit, but her muscels were still tensed.

"You got hurt in the fight, child. Somehow, Apocalypse found a way to hurt you. We were so worried about you, we did not know what happened…or how to help you." – Storm's voice was full of emotion and relief.

"I ran some tests, but none of them gave any results. I'm afraid we're still unaware what exactly hit you, to put it that way." – Hank said in a gentle voice. – "Maybe you will be able to fill us in about what happened back there. When you recover a bit, of course."

"Ah…Ah'm not sure…Ah can't remember…Ah…"

"Hush darlin'. It's okay, you're safe. Just rest now. You can tell us when you feel better." – Logan was sitting on the side of her bed stroking her hair gently, his face so softened it was almost unrecognizable.

"It is important that you are conscious again now. We shall leave you to rest. Hank will stay here if you need anything." – professor's voice was so calming. She instantly felt safer. She felt at home.

"Yeah…okay. Ah…Ah'll need to talk to ya later professor. Apocalypse, he…" – she remembered now why that voice felt so familiar.

"It is alright Rogue. There will be time for talking later. You just focus on your recovery now." – Charles smiled to the girl gently. – "If you'll excuse me, I'll go inform the others of your awakening. They were all very much worried about you."

"Thank ya. And please tell everyone not to worry. Ah'll be okay." – Rogue smiled faintly. She felt so weak, all she wanted now was a long, dreamless sleep.

"Do you want us to stay with you, child?" – Storm squeezed her hand gently.

"No. Thank y'all foh being here, but Ah'd just like to go to sleep now. Besides, Hank's gonna stay here, so there's no need foh y'all bein' awake all night 'cause of me."

"Ya sure, kid? 'Cause if ya need anything…"

"No Logan. Ah'm alright. Really. Ah'll see y'all in the mornin'." – she smiled to them. They looked like worried parents whose child had just been hurt. She was that child, and they were the loving parents she never had.

As soon as Logan and Storm left the room, Hank approached her bed.

"If you allow me, Rogue, I would like to give you a mild sedative. Your organism went through a lot of stress, so you could use a proper rest."

"Sure Hank. Thanks."

The needle stung into her vain, and the next second she was already drifting off to sleep. There was darkness again, but this one was worm and welcoming. This was the darkness of forget.

* * *

**New Orleans, the next morning**

"Remy…Remy, petite, wake up!"

"Wha…? Mmmpf…jus' a lil' more Tante. Give me five more minutes." – he felt like his head was going to explode. He got so wasted last night he didn't even remember how he got home in the first place.

"Remy, it's almost 3 PM. Your pere is askin' for you."

Remy just turned to the other side, his trenchcoat falling off from the bed where he had put it. Alcohol evaporated from every pore of his skin. His head felt like an overfilled balloon that could pop at the slightest touch. – "Jus' a second. Give Remy jus' a second…"

"Y'got drunk 'gain boy." – the old lady sighed. – "Jus' go take a shower t'sober you up a bit. Y'r pere is waitin' in the study room. Your fiancé is waitin' as well."

Remy lifted his head slowly. – "Tell 'em I'll be dere in a minute."

As soon as Tante Mattie left his room, he had every intention to go back to sleep, but the sun that was shining through the window was hurting his eyes. It made his head hurt even more. He got up to pull up the curtains, when he saw a familiar vehicle in front of the house. A good thief never forgets a good car, and this Porsche could belong to one person only. Warren Worthington, the lunatic millionaire obsessed with his revenge on Apocalypse. Remy still remembered how he tried to involve the X-men in his vengeance and how he almost pulled Rogue down with him, because she was too kind and tried to help him. What the hell did he want now.

He wasn't asleep anymore, although his head was still hurting. But he wanted to know what Archangel wants. Sighing, he left for the bathroom to take that shower.

* * *

She felt a warm hand on hers. At first she thought she was dreaming, that the sedatives are planting strange ideas in her head. Than she felt fingers running through her hair, the same fingers touching her face lightly. She smiled with her eyes closed. The smell of cologne touched her nostrils gently. _'Remy'_ – that was the first thought that crossed her mind. She slowly fluttered her eyes open almost expecting she will find him sitting in front of her, stroking her hair lovingly with that mischevious grin of his and telling his smart-ass jokes. 

Her smile instantly faded when her green eyes met light blue ones.

"Honey, are ya okay?" – the blue-eyed boy in front of her drawled worriedly

"Cody…hey. Ah..Ah'm fine. Just a lil' sleepy, but fahne. What time is it? What are ya doin' here?" – she tried to smile again for him immediately blushing with embarrasment of her previous thoughts. She managed not to think of Remy anymore. Well, not all the time, that is. Why did she start all over again than?

"It's almost 3 PM. Ah didn't even know what happened up until this morning. Than, when Ah found out and wanted to see you, professor Xavier told me ya were sleepin' and to come back later. Ah came about 15 minutes ago."

'_Professor didn't allow him to come? Remy would have came nevertheless. He wouldn't let anyone stop him.'_ – she mentaly scolded herself instantly for even thinking something like that. Why did she had to compare them constantly?

"Well, don't worry, sugah, Ah'm okay." – she smiled tenderly to him. He was so nice…Too bad she didn't love him the way he loved her.

"Ah'm glad honey. Ah was scared Ah was gonna lose you all over again." – Cody was still stroking her hair.

"Well, this time Ah was in trouble foh a change." – she smiled again. They were kind of together now. Some kind of a couple, or at least he thought so.

He came a few weeks after Remy left. She was so happy he is alright. They used to take long walks, talking about old times back in Mississippi, and than one time he grabbed her and kissed her. She was confused, but she did kiss him back. But it wasn't even nearly the same enthusiasm she felt before, while he was so thrilled with his 'power' of touching her due to the spores he was exposed to. After that he started treating her like his girlfriend again. He hugged her all the times, kissed her whenever he had a chance. She didn't give any resistance. She needed something like that. Someone who will love her, who will always be there for her. Someone who will never leave her for his ex-fiancé. That was good old Cody. Madly in love. Always there for her. She felt bad every time she kissed him back knowing she never meant it, every time she responded with "Yeah, me too" to his "I love you", basically, every time she was with him and thinking of Remy.

She still thought though that she will eventually fall in love with him. 'Ah loved him before, Ah'll fall in love again. Ah just need some time, that's all' – she thought all the time, but somewhere deep inside she knew she was lying.

"Cody, could Ah ask you to do something?"

"Anythig sugah."

"Please, help me get up. I still fell a bit dizzy from the sedatives." – she was already trying to strip the covers off her body

"No Rogue, ya know ya have ta rest. The doctor said ya need to stay here. Ah'll get into trouble!" – Cody stood up to make his point better, but he just looked silly.

"And if ya don't help meh you'll have trouble with me. Besides, if ya don't wanna help meh, I'll just get up mahself." – she was already her old stubborn self.

"Ahlright sugah, Ah'll help. Ya can be so hard sometimes"

"Thanks" – she flashed him her most charming smile, but blushed the very next second realizing what she was thinking of. _'Remy would fight with meh just to keep me here. He maybe would give in in the end, but he would argue as long as possible'_.

She was so embarrased! She got it her way, yet she wasn't satisfied. Up until now she had no idea how much she had missed not only Remy but their constant arguing and the fact that neither of them wanted to give in first. He would, eventually. Than he'd crack one of his jokes, and she would smile, angry at herself every time for doing it at the time she was supposed to be mad at him. At the next second it would all be forgotten, he would hug her, kiss her hair, and they would go somewhere. Where, it didn't matter. It just mattered that they were together…

"Wanna help meh to the professor's office? Ah need to talk to him."

Cody nodded sharply and took her hand to help her stand up. She leaned lightly on him as they made their way to the door.

* * *

A/N - I left some things a bit unclear, I know. I'll return to Remy in the next chapter. Nothing much to say… 

Song: **Franz Ferdinand – Can't Stop Feeling.**

I can't belive that they are coming in Zagreb this summer! I'm so going…

Love you all!


	6. Anyway the Wind Blows

Disclamer: The same thing as always. I own nothing.

**Mystical Sand – **Thanks for the info about Rogue's real name. I don't accully plan to call her by her real name or something, but I'm thinking about some University scenes, and it would be a bit silly that her professors call her 'Rogue', don't ya think? Anyway, this chapter is mostly about her talking to the professor, so I hope you like it.

**BlkDiamond** – To tell you the truth, I doubt anyone here cares much about Cody, but I just wanted to make an annoying character who's supposed to make Remy jealous. I think it's not fair that Rogue has Belle to be jealous of, and poor Remy has no one. At first I wanted to go with Joseph, but I realized I don't know much about him since I've read only about one or two comics, but I informed myself on the Internet and read some comic summaries there, seen some pictures etc. Anyway, Cody isn't mentioned much there, as he isn't mentioned a lot in the TV series as well (he only got one episode), so it's easier to improvize. I was afraid I was gonna mess something up if I make Joseph Rogue's new 'boyfriend'. But don't worry, I don't plan on giving him some big role or anything. He's only here to complicate things a little bit. Belle is (except of Apocalypse, of course) the main villan here. There will be more of that in this chapter. Here is also what happened with Warren in New Orleans, and about Rogue talking with the professor. Hope you enjoy! 

As for the other reviewers, glad you like the story!

Sorry about the delay. I had a busy week at school…And, yeah. I don't learn French, so I asked a friend who does to help me a bit, so if there are some errors, it's her fault, not mine. I just told her what to translate for me. Besides, I'm already writing on a foreign language… :) On with chapter 6 than…

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

CHAPTER 6:

**ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS**

Even before she approached professor Xavier's room, she heard his calming voice in her head.

'_Come in Rogue.'_

Smiling to herself she let go of Cody's arm making him clear that she wants him to leave her. When he dissapeared around the corner she slowly opened the door and approached the professor's desk. She sat in one of the chairs the professor offered to her breathing heavily. She still hadn't recovered completley from Apocalypses attack.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something Rogue. Has it anything to do with the last night's incident?"

"Yeah. There's something Ah think you should know, but Ah'll hafta ask you foh a favoah first." – Rogue gazed up into professors eyes with her wide green orbs.

"Of course. You have my word I won't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to." – the professor returned a worried gaze to his student. The only one he hadn't been able to help control her powers.

"Good, 'cause Ah don't wanna have everyone felling sorry foh me or something like that." – Rogue paused a bit than spoke again when the professor motioned to her to continue. – "Ah'm afraid Ah don't know exactly how was Ah vulnerable to Apocalypses attack, but there is something else. Something that happened when Ah was unconcious. Ah heard a voice. Later Ah realized it was Apocalypses voice, but Ah couldn't reckognize it at the moment. It was telling meh that…" – she suddenly stopped talking when Charles interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"My appologies Rogue." – than he closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, the door behind Rogue opened.

* * *

When Rogue simply ditched him in front of the professor's study room, with no intention to either invite him in with her, or return to him later, Cody decided to go in his room. Accually, he just wanted to be out of the way when someone finally finds out Rogue isn't at the medbay anymore. The X-men were accully really nice to him, but some of them simply gave him the creeps. Speaking of the devil, one of them was just coming out from the next corner.

Logan was just headed to the medbay to check-up on Rogue when he ran into Cody in the hallway.

"Watch it, farmboy!" – Logan growled at the blond boy in front of him, his dark-blue eyes flashing furiously. He still didn't forgive him for trying to 'sell' Rogue to those roach-like aliens.

"S…Sorrah. You're Logan, right…?" – Cody still couldn't memorize the names of all Rogue's friends.

"It's Wolverine to you. …Mr. Wolverine." – Logan decided to tease him a bit narrowing his eyes threathingly, showing his fangs to the visibly terrified boy.

"Y…Yes Sir. As you say, Sir. Ah…Ah'm sorry to…be here Sir…Ah'll go in mah room now…" – Cody was so petrified he couldn't even make an understandable sentence. He quickly headed towards his room and almost started to run when he heard an familiar SNICKT of Wolverine's claws popping out of his hands. It would be best if he just stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

Logan just looked puzzeled at the boy's confuzing sentences. And when he ran towards the bedrooms, he stared at him for a while. He decided to joke a bit outstretching his claws, but that made Cody run even faster, which made Logan think the boy's gonna get a heart attack. He smiled at the way Cody got scared. The boy isn't even fun to tease if he wets his pants everytime someone speakes to him.

He already made his way again towards the medbay when his sensitive eares picked up a sound in the professor's office. Thinking it's the professor calling Gambit again, he approached the door and concentrated on every sound inside the room. A few seconds later, a calm voice echoed through his mind. _'Are you eavesdropping Logan, or are you just trying to get my attention?_'

Not a second later, he already opened the door and stepped into the room. He got quite surprised seeing Rogue seated in one of the chairs looking puzzeled at what had just happened that interrupted her story.

"What the hell are ya doin' outta bed, kid!" – was the first thing Logan managed to say

"Ah'm talking to the professor, although that ain't none of your damn buisness." – Rogue's temper already started to flare when she realized he must have been eavesdropping.

"You're wrong, kid. It is my damn buisness if it concernes you. You're my responsabillity."

"Oh really. Well, Ah think Ah'm old enough to take care of mahself, thank you very much. Ah took care of mahself even before yoah knew Ah even existed." – she stood up looking down on Logan furiously. She really loved and respected him and appreciated his concern for her, but this was just too much.

"First of all, you're not old enough untill you reach thirty, and second of all, I can see how good you've taken' care of yourself." – Logan replied almost as angrily as she did. Why do people always have to shout at him when he only tries to be nice for a change.

Rogue already had a remark ready, but the professor inerrupted any further argument.

"That is enough. Rogue, Wolverine is only tring to help. And Logan, you should learn to respect Rogue's privacy. And also respect the fact that she isn't exactly a child anymore."

Rogue calmed a bit, but still shot a nasty glare towards Logan, while he didn't seem to care much about what was professor talking about.

"Yeah, whatever. I heard something about a voice. You mind filling me in 'bout that one?" – he looked at Rogue again.

She realized the battle was lost. She'll have to tell Logan everything now, or else he'll bother her with that every goddamn second of every goddamn day. Sighing, she started all over again and tried not to forget any detail that might be important.

* * *

"Bonjour, tout le monde! Le magnifique jour, non?" – Remy greeted with an ironic smile playing on his lips.

(_Good day, all of you! A beautiful day, isn't it?)_

"Bonjour Remy. It is nice you 'onored us wit' y'r presence." – his father replied coldly.

"Remy, chere!" – a blond-haired woman threw herself on the red-eyed mutant and kissed him passionatly on the lips. "W'ere have you been?"

Remy pushed the girl rudely and made his way towards the large sofa. "I was sleepin'. Who be de guest?" – he pretended as if he didn't reckognize the winged mutanat whose silouhette was visible through the crack of an unclosed balcony door.

"His name be Warren Worthington. I thoug't you might know 'im. He also be a mutant from N'York." – Jean-Luc answered his son's question.

"Oui. He's talkin' to pappa now. He was sayin' somet'in 'bout some letters that be in de possesion of de Guilds. Y' know 'im, Remy?" – Bella Donna sat on the sofa next to Remy.

"Mebbe." – came Remy's short reply. He kept his poker face and his father couldn't read him no matter how hard he tried.

Soon the balcony door opened fully and two men joined Remy, Belle and Remy's father in Jean-Luc's study room. One of them, Belle's father, Marius Bordeoux, greeted his son-in-law to be and introduced him to the younger man standing by. Archangel was stunned at first seeing Gambit here, away from the X-men, but Remy didn't show any sign of emotion or did he show in any way that he reckognises the guest. Warren didn't understand what was going on, but played along, and shook Remy's hand as if they've just met.

"If y'll excuse me, I need t' be going now. You comin' Belle?"

"Non pappa. I'll stay 'ere a bit wit' Remy." – Belle said flirtatiously grabbing Remy's arm and pulling him towards her. "Don' forget why are y' here, cher". – she whispered into Remy's ear when he tried to shake her off. She moved her body seductivily towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to emphasize her point.

"Au revoir, pappa."- she shouted sending her father a small kiss.

Remy just stood there looking like a lifeless puppet in her hands. He didn't struggle anymore. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at Belle's behaviour and decided to save his son although he was mad at him for his rude behaviour lately.

"Bella, cherie, would y' like me t' show y' de suit Remy picked fo' de ceremony?"

"Oui! Of course! Remy, come." – Belle ordered him almost like she was talking to a dog.

"Non fille. Someone has t' stay wit' our guest, non? Remy, would y' please make Monsieur Worthington fell like home."

Remy nodded shortly. As soon as Jean-Luc and Belle left the room and closed the door behind them, he turned to Warren, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"Alrig't now. Why you be 'ere, _Ange_?" – Remy moved furiously towards the blue-skinned mutant.

"What the hell are you up to. First you pretend you don't know me, now you're yelling at me. I don't understand what are you doing!" - Archangel replied almost as furious as Remy. – "And besides, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Remy was now right in front of Warren. With one quick movement, he pinned him to the wall. Warren tried to break free, but Remy's other hand started to glow orange and changed the colour fast to deep pink. He looked up to his eyes and couldn't hide his shock. They never looked more demon-like than now. His red pupils were glowing so brightly now, it was almost impossible to look at them.

"Now y're gonna listen t' me.'N listen good. I know dis visit has to do wit' Apocalypse in some way. Personaly, I don' care if y' wanna revenge, but if y' try t' involve de X-Men 'gain, or, more imporant, if y' try t' involve ROGUE in dis vengance of yours 'gain…Well, let's jus' say y're gonna have a few body parts less." – Remy's glowing hand now touched one of Warren's metal wings.

"Y' heard me?"

Warren narrowed his eyes in anger and gave a sharp nod.

"Good. Now be a good boy 'n promise y' won' try t' reach de X-Men. I wan' y' to swear t' me y'll leave HER out of dis."

"I don't have to do anything. Who are you to tell me what to do!" – Warren was getting pissed. Who was this Cajun anyway to threathen him. But he soon changed his mind when his wing started to glow pink. – "You wouldn't dare. If you blow that up, you'll kill yourself aswell." – his voice was cocky and selfassured.

"Wanna give it a try?" – Remy's voice was emotionless, his handsome face unreadable.

'_This Cajun is crazy enough to kill us both here. Maybe sometimes is better to be wise and give in. Wasn't that something that professor Xavier used to say?'_ – Warren thought to himself.

"Alright. I promise I won't contact the X-Men. I don't need their help anyway."

Gambit slowly removed his hand from Archangel's wing and moved away, but his look was still on him.

"Well. That wasn' so hard, was it? But I still don' trust you."

"And what can I do about that" – Warren spat out furiously rubbing his neck on the place Remy's hand squeezed it.

"Jus' one more thing, mon ami. Try t' keep that promise, 'cause if I hear there was trouble in N'York, an' that you were involved, an' I will find out…we'll meet again an' it won' be this pretty."

Warren's eyes shot daggers at Remy's direction. "And if you want to protect your friends so much, why aren't you with them now? Why aren't you with Rogue, instead of that blond girl?"

"None of y'r damn buisness!" – Remy shouted in his direction. – "An' I swear t' you. If you say one word to Rogue 'bout this, if you even look at 'er…it won' be good."

At that he stormed out of the room and headed outside. He needed some fresh air, he needed to be alone…and he needed a cigarette. Badly.

Warren stood there a little while longer, than left the house and drove in his black Porsche to the airport. Remy's behaviour was certanly a surprise. Warren wondered what must have happened that made him leave the X-Men. But, he didn't care much. He never liked the Cajun anyway. He got the information he needed and he didn't have the slightest intention of staying in New Orleans not a second longer…

* * *

"What! I'm gonna rip that son-of-a-bitch into pieces!" – Logan's reaction was accually nothing more than expected.

"Logan, will you please calm down."

"No I won't. Ya tell me Apocalypse wants to kill Rogue, and than ya tell me to calm down?" – he was starting to sound desperate now.

Rogue was very much surprised. She never saw Wolverine like this.

"Calm down, sugah. He doesn't wanna kill meh, he wants me to be his slave, but that ain't gonna happen." – she sat next to him now and leaned her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You have ta let us help ya, kid. The team has to know."

"NO! No one must find out, ya hear me? No one. If I get in some kind of danger, the professor will know what to do. That's why I told him." – Rogue stood up abruptly. "Look, Logan. Ah really appreciate your concern, but Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

"I'm not so sure of that kid, but alright. You can count on me." – he sighed deeply. He didn't approve this, but he just couldn't say 'no' to her when she's looking at him with those big eyes of hers.

"Thank ya. Ah knew you'll undahstand." – she smiled sweetly to him. "You're such a nice person sometimes, Logan. Too bad you're to goddamn proud to show a lil' sweetness now an' then."

Logan just looked at her with his darkest look, but she just continuse to smile. Than the professor finally spoke.

"I must say I don't like this Rogue, but I will respect you wish and won't tell anyone. But at the smallest sign of any type of danger, I will have to reveal your secret."

"Fair enough!" – she giggeled softly. "Ah'll go an' say 'hi' to Storm and the others. If y'all excuse me now…"

She stepped out of the study and headed towards the rec-room where she presumed everyone will be.

* * *

A/N: That's it for today. I planned to mention a few more things, but I think I'll leave it for the next chapter. This one is, unfortunatly, one of the not so good ones. I'll try to make the next one better…Sorry 'bout the errors. Lack of sleep and concentration, I'm afraid…

Song: lyric from **Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody**


	7. Love is Only a Feeling

Disclamer: Still don't own 'em…

* * *

A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this story so far!

**BlkDiamond – **I know, and I'm so sorry for that! I planned a much longer chapter, but it took me long to write it and I just didn't have the time. I'll try to make this one longer, but I doubt that since I'll use my notes for the previous one and mention the things I wanted to mention in chapter 6. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future, though.

**Mystical Sand** – I'm glad you liked that scene. I enjoyed writing it. I'll have to dissapoint you, though. The others won't find out about Rogue that soon. Well, that also depends on how many chapters will there be in this story. This chapter explains some things mentioned in the previous ones. I hope you like it!

A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update. I thought I'll have more time once the school is over, but it appears to be harder than in looks. I guess I was more inspired while I had a thousand more responsabilities…

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

**LOVE IS ONLY A FEELING**

**New Orleans airport:**

_Flight 531 for New York is departing in 20 minutes. Passengers, please move towards exit 7._

Among those passengers there was a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt completed with a fashionable black jacket. Her long black hair was hanging loose down her back, occasionally swinging over her shoulder when she'd turn around. The high heals of her black shoes made a loud sound while she was pacing back and forth impatiently. She was already in front of her exit. She had checked their luggage and now she was standing alone in front of exit 7, clutching two tickets in her hand, waiting for him. He had called her an hour ago to inform her everything is taken care of and to ask her to book them a couple of seats on today's flight back to New York. He should've been here already.

While waiting, Elizabeth Braddock tried to remember what made her join him in his fight anyway. They met when she tried to rob his house, and the next thing she remembered was him saving her from Apocalypse. And what else? Oh, yeah, the fact he gave her a decent job, a place to live, paid for her brother's operation and maybe the fact she got head over heals in love with him. Well, it probably would be the last part, if only she was brave enough to admit it. _'I'm helping him because he helped me. Simple as that. There's no bloody romance in that!'_ – it was easy to believe so. But no normal woman would risk her own life to return a favor, or would she. But Betsy Braddock was no ordinary woman…

"'Scuse me, but what's a pretty fille like y'rself doin' 'ere all alone?" – a sleazy man came behind a dark-haired beauty and put one of his hands on her hip.

"Waiting for someone." – she replied shortly slapping his hand away.

"Mebbe waitin' for me, non?" – his drunken voice came behind her again, this time his hand traveling up her waist to her breasts.

She turned to face the man. He was short, his greasy hair falling in his grey eyes. He was all dirty and smelled of alcohol. She felt her stomach rising at the look of his disgusting features.

"It don't want to cause trouble, so just leave me alone you bloody pervert!" – she had risen her voice a little and moved further towards her exit.

The drunk didn't seem to give up. He started to walk towards her once more when a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks.

"I believe the lady said she isn't interested." – came an angry voice behind him.

He turned only to face a tall, well-built young man, his blue eyes flashing furiously. But that wasn't exactly what made the man go away. It was probably the effect of the boy's blue skin and a pair of huge metal wings growing out of his back. Whether he thought he was hallucinating from the drink, or he believed in what he'd saw, it made him go away.

"Thank you, luv. I already thought I'll have to put him to sleep. Though it would drag us some unwanted attention" – came Betsy's relieved reply.

"No problem. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. There was one more thing I had to do on my way here." – he met her worried gaze and smiled to her softly. – "I'll tell you all about it when we're on the plane." – her short nod was the only reply he got.

"Well, I, for once, am glad we're leaving. I hate these bloody Cajuns." – she commented while giving her ticket and passport to the flight attendant.

"Tell me about it." – Warren murmured under his breath, his hand unconsciously touching the place Remy's squeezed his throat.

"Sir, I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid we don'….oh..." – the lady on the exit instantly shut up when she saw the name on the passport. - "Mr. Worthington. I am so sorry, but I haven't recognized you. Please proceed that way, Sir. Your part of the plane is ready."

"Thank you" – Warren replied coldly and than turned to Betsy again. – "I hate those hypocrites. If I was just an ordinary mutant, I'd have to face their racism, but no one will bother me as long as I have a millionaire for a father and an entire corporation that carries my name. So pathetic."

Betsy gazed up on his handsome features with affection and amazement and she had to scold herself mentally again because of that. Yup, she did love him. No doubt in that.

* * *

He stopped walking when he reached the small lake outside his father's property. It wasn't the first time he'd came here. He used to visit this place often when he was younger and wanted to spend some time alone with no one bothering him. He looked for his favourite spot and finally sat on a huge root of an even bigger tree. He searched his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lighted one and reached in his other pocket for his photograph of Rogue. He gazed again at the photograph. Her green eyes were watching him the same way they did last night. He needed to warn her. He wasn't sure if he could trust Warren, but he also couldn't just call her and tell her about the situation. Knowing her, she'd probably go looking for Warren just to defy him. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Sighing deeply, he threw a half-smoked cigarette away and headed towards the house again.

The first thing he noticed when he reached the front door was that there was no Warren's Porsche. Remy was satisfied that he won't have to see him again today. He got inside and headed towards his room. He was happy he didn't meet anyone at the hallways. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

He threw his trenchcoat over a chair, than moved towards the phone which was seated at the other end of the room. He hesitated a bit but than took it and started to dial…

* * *

"Hey! How're y'all doin' ? " – Rogue greeted loudly while entering the rec-room.

"Rogue! Child are you alright?" – Storm stood up and hugged her firmly

"Ah'm fine 'Ro. Don't ya worry a bit 'bout me." – Rogue gave her a reassuring smile

"Oh my gosh Rogue! You scared the hell out of me yesterday! I thought I won't have anyone to watch 'Lost' with anymore! It was, like, tragic!" – Jubilee leaped from her seat and ran towards Rogue

"No such luck, Jubes. No one can stop me from watching that show, not even Apocalypse." – she smiled warmly turning to face her young friend

"About that. Do you have any idea what happened?" – Storm asked carefully from behind her

"Ah…Ah'm afraid not, Storm. Ah have no idea what the hell he did to me." – well that wasn't a complete lie, was it? She really didn't know how he was able to hurt her. But she did know his motive. And she knew she was in danger.

"But…" – Storm wanted to say something more but was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. – "Maybe you should answer that, Rogue. Kitty already called today so we told her what happened. Maybe it's her again." – she said, a defeated tone to her voice.

"Sure!" – Rogue was already by the phone – "Saved by the bell…" – she whispered under her breath before she picked up the phone and answered with a soft – "Hello?"

* * *

He reckognized her voice instantly. His heart started beating faster, his hands became sweaty and slippery, he didn't know what to do, what to say. At first he tried to reach the professor on his private line but no one answered, so he called again, this time the mansion. He didin't expect she'll answer. She usually answered only on her private line. So now he just stood there silently thinking whether he should say something or simply hang up.

* * *

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Rogue waited a few seconds more just listening the sound of silence from the other side of the line. Next time she spoke, she sounded a bit irritated.

"Hello, who's there?… If that's you Kitty, testin' my patience again, Ah swear Ah'll…"

"It's not Kitty, che.." – he bit his lip when his famous nickname for everything that's female almost came out. It was out of habit, but he knew it might hurt her after he left the way he did. Without an explanation and without saying goodbye.

This was certanly something she wasn't ready of. Her breathing fastened and her knees felt weak. She felt like she was burning with fever. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought the whole mansion could hear it's beat. _'Don't act stupid gal. He's a double-crossing son-of-a-bitch. Treat him that way. It doesn't matter that I still love him…It shouldn't matter.'_

"So Ah hear. Was there something you wanted?" – her voice was perfectly cold, her southern accent reduced which made her voice sound formal. She praticed speaking without her drawl for talking to her professors at the university.

"I wan'ed t' talk to de professor but he's not answering on 'is private line." – his voice was soft, his Cajun accent a bit thicker. Just like she remembered it.

"He's not available raght now." – her answers were short, she wanted to hang up as soon as possible. She was afraid that if she spoke to him longer, her voice would give her up.

"C'n I talk t' someone else than. T' … " – he stopped when he heared another voice from the other line. _"Rogue, honey, are you here?"_ – Cody's voice made him sick. His blood boiled from jealousy. Still he managed to answer. – "…T' Stormy. Or Scott if she ain't there."

"Just a second." – she answered silently. – "For you Storm." – she than said giving the phone to the wind goddess.

Than she just remained there a few seconds more still shocked.

"There you are. Who was that?" – Cody approached motioning to the phone in Storm's hand.

"Huh? Oh, nobody. It was nobody important." – she tried to sound as reserved as she was while talking to Remy. – "Wanna go for a walk? Ah need some fresh air."

"Are ya sure you'll…" – Cody tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"YEAH, Ah'm sure. Are ya goin' or Ah'm goin' by myself." – She turned around and stormed out, Cody nearly running behing her.

"What was that all about?" – Jubilee exclaimed as soon as Storm finished her phone call.

"It was Remy." – Storm cleared the whole situation with just these three little words. – "If you will excuse me child, I must speak to the professor urgently."

* * *

Remy heard the whole conversation between Rogue and Cody while talking to Storm. His heart ached at her harsh words. Still he managed to tell Storm what he planned. He told her about Archangel being in New Orleans and he told her about his suspisions. Of course, he left out the part when he almost blew Warren's wing up, but he did warn her that he is looking for Apocalypse again. What surprised him was her question about Warren's motive. He couldn't tell her what he wanted from the Guilds because he himself didn't know that , but Storm seemed to be really interested in anythimg the Guilds could know about Apocalypse. When he questioned her interes, she avoided the answer at first and than eventually said that he was their enemy and that any information could help them defeat him. Remy wasn't convinced in that. He could feel something was wrong.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He decided not to let, whoever that was, know he was in here, but he wasn't that lucky. The door opened and Remy cursed silently when he realized he hadn't lock them.

* * *

The flight 531 to New York was already half way there. It was, as usual, filled with passangers. The only exeption was one isolated part of the plane inhabitet only by two passangers. Betsy was listening to Warren's story carefully…

"…So when I heard about those letters, I contacted these two men – Jean-Luc LeBeau and Marius Bordeux immediately."

"I was listening real careful, luv, but I'm afraid I didn't quite understand the story with those letters." – Betsy asked in confusion.

"Some of my researchers found out that there are some ancient letters which contain numerous studies about Apocalypse. Some speculate something about an ancient phropercy which can be used against him. I don't know if they are real, but if they can in any way help me destroy him, it's worth a try." – Warren sighed deeply, than continued still noticing the look of confusion in Betsy's eyes. – "It is said that the External, an immortal mutant similar to Apocalypse gave these letters to the two Guilds of New Orleans – the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. The men I contacted are the heads of the Guilds."

Betsy was starting to understand.

"And? What did they say?"

"They agreed to show me the letters, but they have to consult the other members of their Guilds. We spoke a lot about the situation and agreed that they will contact me in New York when they decide what to do. So now all we have to do is wait."

"Do you really think these letters contain a key to Apocalypses destruction?" – Betsy's voice was low

"I hope. I've been looking so long for a way to finally defeat him and complete my vengance for making me his slave." – he gazed deeply in Betsy's dark eyes noticing hints of fear and concern. He leaned towards her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face gently. – "Elizabeth, I want you to know you are not obligated in any way to help me or to take part in my revenge. I don't want you to do anything if you don't want to."

She blushed a bit feeling his fingers touch her cheeks and replied gazing deeply into his eyes.

"No. I want to help you. Not because you helped me and my brother, but because Apocalypse tried to hurt me too and I want him to pay." – she said gently touching his hand. _'And also because I love you_' she mentaly kicked herself and pushed the thought deep in her subconciense.

Warren smiled warmly. She just couldn't not to think how handsome he looked when he was smiling. And he did it so rarely…

_Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be touching down in a few minutes. _

The runway of the New York airport dived ot of the clouds…

* * *

"Remy, mon cher! Où as été?" (Remy my dear! Where were you?)

"Je suis une promenade faire" (I took a walk) – Remy replied in a irritated tone in French, not even looking at the blonde in front of him.

Bella Donna entered the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why're ya actin' so cold t'me Remy?"

At that he looked at her, eyes widened in anger. He was already pissed off with Warren's visit.

"Don' act like ya don' know Belle." – he yelled – "Y' blacmailed me t'come back an' marry y'. I agreed, 'cause I couldn' let you destroy everyone I care 'bout, but that don' make me love you!"

"Why Remy? Y' loved me once. Why'd ya stop lovin' me?" – she said, voice low, eyes pleading for an answer.

Remy stood up and approached the window. He could use another cigarette right about now, but his trenchcoat was on the other side of the room. Next to her. And he didn't want to look at her any more than necessary.

"Yes, I did love y'Belle. Y'were the first woman I fell 'n love wit'. And the only one for a while. But y'changed. Since y'became the chosen one fo' de Assassins Guild, y've changed. Y'became cruel an' evil. Y' were not de woman I fell in love wit 'nymore." – his voice was low, cracking with emotion and memories that overwhelmed him. – "Y'll always have a special place in m'heart, but I don' love y'nymore. An' I'm not gonna love y'more when y're actin' like this."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Y'like that mindsuckin' witch now, don'cha." – her voice was shaking in anger.

Remy turned from the window instantly, eyes flashing in fury.

"Shut up! Leave 'er outta this. Y'said y'll leave 'er outta this!"

"I don' know what y'saw in 'er anyway." – she continued as if she didn't hear him – "Nothin' so special 'bout 'er. 'Cept she can kill ya if ya get t'close, non?" – she laught hystrically at his bewilderned expresion – "But don' worry, cher. Y'respect your part of de deal,…" – her features got serious in a second – "…an' I'll respect mine."

Remy leaned on a dresser for support, head low, his features giving away defeat.

"Bella, why're y' doin' dis?"

"A deal is a deal, non? Y'marry me an' we live 'appily ever after an' I won' contact my lil' special friend who very much wants t'destroy y'r X-Men friends an' especially y'r lil' Roguey." – she let out an irritatd snort and continued – "Sincerily I don' see what y' saw in dat brat." – she stood up and headed towards the door. – "Oh, an' y'asked why 'm I doin' dis, non? 'Cause no one takes m'man away from me an' gets away wit it." – she blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Remy remined standing in the corner of his room, head hung low, fingers gripping the hard wood of the dresser.

'_Nice work, Remy. How're y'gonna get outta dis mess now?' _

* * *

A/N – Done finally! This one accually is long! Well, liked it, hated it, let me know!

Song: **Darkness – Love is only a feeling**


	8. What if all these Fantasies

Disclamer: X-Men i sve vezano uz njih pripada tvrtci Marvel Comics. :)

* * *

A/N - Looks like you guys really liked chapter 7… :)**

* * *

**

**enchantedlight** – Thanks for reviewing!

**BlkDiamond **– I'm glad you liked it! I'm accually trying to portrait Bella as objective as possible, but she still is a bitch in my eyes. Anyway, I'm trying to make her as human as possible and try not to show how much I despise her. :)

Thanks for reviewing!

**Tammy** – Betsy is my second favourite female character (after Rogue, of course) so I decided to give her a part in this story although I didn't plan on mentioning her at all. And even though this is a Romy, I plan on dealing with some other pairings (Betsy and Warren are one of them). The phone call was really fun to write and I'm glad it was fun to read as well :). I'm so glad you like my story! Keep on reading…;)

**irisheyesrsmiling** – Thank you!

**animeangel404** – One of my best friend's nickname is Angie…hehe…Wow! Thanks for the compliment! And for boosting my selfesteem… :) Hope you like the rest of the story as well!

**darkwolfblade** – Whoa! My longest review yet :) Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it so far. I hope you'll like the rest of it as well.

* * *

--on with chapter eight…I had some trouble submitting it so it's out later than I expected it to be

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

'**WHAT IF ALL THESE FANTASIES COME FLAILING AROUND'**

"I must say Storm, I don't like this what you have just told me." – the professor said, gazing nervously through the window of his study.

"I don't like this either. That is why I came to inform you immediately."

"This is quite concerning. Archangel trying to hunt down Apocalypse once again. There will be some serious trouble and I don't think we'll be able to just sit and watch. And with Rogue's involvance in the whole situation…"

"She has a special connection with Warren since she absorbed him. Since she absorbed Death. She is the only one who knows what he's been through. If he gets in danger…well, you know how stubborn she can be. She will try to help him and…"

"…And this time Apocalypse could kill her. I know that Storm."

Storm stood up and approached Charleses wheelchair.

"Do you have any idea what happened out there between Rogue and Apocalypse? I tried to talk with her about it, but she shutted herself out."

"I…" – Charles sighed deeply remembering he has to respect Rogue's request – "…No. I am afraid I don't know what exactly happened. Hank is still working on how did he manage to put her in state she was in. I am afraid the answers to our questions will have to wait. But…" – he turned to face Storm and quickly changed the subject. He hated lying to his students. – "…What did Gambit exactly say about Apocalypse? What does his family have to do with it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. I doubt he himself knows what it is all about. He only said that Warren talked with his father and the head of the Assassins Guild and that they were talking of some letters. I insisted on hearing more, but he was just surprised with my interes. He called only to warn us of Archangel." – Storm sighed deeply before continueing – "…I almost told him about Rogue…I didn't, though. I stopped myself in time."

"It is good you didn't tell him. I know you love them both dearly and you want them to be happy, but this would provoce even more problems. It was, after all, Gambit's decision to leave us. And her. I am only sorry he didn't trust us enough to confide us his problem. Maybe we would have been able to help him."

"Remy is a complicated person. I noticed he was quite upset and distant while talking to me. Maybe it was a consequence of Rogue answering to his call…" – Storm joined the professor at his position by the window and gazed down at the park around the mansion – "…She seemed quite indifferent. Good thing we know her better, right?"

Charles smiled knowing what she was pointing at and focused his gaze on two little siluohettes hidden partialy behind the trees. Rogue was pacing quickly through the forest, Cody following close behind like an annoying puppy, almost running to catch up.

"Yes, my dear Storm. Good thing we know her better."

* * *

"Are you sure y'll be alright sugah?"

"Yeah, Cody, Ah'll be fahne. Thanks foh walkin' with me." – Rogue replied quite annoyed and slammed the door of her room into his face. She remembered how she used to enjoy his company. Now he just annoyed her. She didn't even want him to walk with her, she invited him just because she hoped Remy could hear them through the phone, just to make him know she had moved on. But she didn't. She still loved him and she still suffered because he had left. That's why she never let Cody anything more than a kiss. It's funny how she longed so long to be able to touch and now she longed for the old days when she was just miserable because of her curse. Being able to touch Cody made things even more complicated…

She felt sorry for him, though. He loved her and she was just being rude. But it was easier to yell at him sometimes. Sometimes she hoped she'll get at least a witty remark in return. It never happened, though, but she still hoped he'll do something to make her like him again. But yelling at him accually made it easier to do the inevitable. To break up with him eventually. She just didn't find the courage yet. Was it because she was still hoping she'll start to like him again or was she expecting Remy to come back so she can show him she had forgotten all about him and moved on, she herself didn't know. She just knew her both reasons were selfish and she felt bad for it. A picture of a little girl popped out in her mind. She smiled irronically to herself. She was once a little romantic who thought she could never be with someone if she's not in love. That little romantic started dieing a long time ago, when a little girl grew up a bit and putted in a coma the first boy who tried to kiss her. She recovered a bit after the girl met the red-eyed devil, but fell apart and died completley when he left her to marry his ex-fiancé. Oh, it would be so nice not to feel. Her heart was still pounding wildly – the effect of hearing him again. She felt like it didn't even work at all since he left and now, it started working again stimulated by his voice. No. She didn't feel anymore. There was no room for other feelings in there with that consuming pain that shattered every part of her being.

* * *

Logan was never a romantic person. He was never good in expressing his feelings, he didn't have a sense for niceness. He was a rude loner and he enjoyed that role. He hated the way feelings messed up with his head.

"I never thought that I will find you, of all people, sitting here on the stairs, enjoying the sunset." – Ororo's calm voice came from behind him half mockingly.

"People change, 'Ro."

"You don't, Logan. Do you mind if I join you?"

"'Course not." – he looked up at the wind goddess and motioned to her to sit next to him.

"Rogue is already out of the medbay. I don't know if you were aware of that."

"I know. I saw 'er. She should rest some more."

"Well, you know our Rogue. She can not be a minute in peace." – Storem chuckeled softly.

Logan smiled as well. – "Look at us Storm. We're actin' like some old married couple talkin' 'bout today's youth."

Soft smile played on Storm's lips some more. Logan couldn't stop thinking of how lovely she looks while she is happy.

She sighed deeply and, with great dissapointment, Logan noticed she wasn't smileing anymore. The rest of New York noticed a few dark clouds covering the setting sun despite the prognosis for the rainless end of the week.

"Do you think we are a bit overprotective towards her? After all, we are not her parents."

"The X-Men are the closest thing she has to a family. You know I'm not good in expressing feelings and…that stuff, but I really care 'bout that kid. If that makes me her overprotective father, than I'm her old man." – Logan was glad to notice a small smile showing on her lips again. – "Although I have to admit I…do overreact sometimes…She after all is strong and independent as much as I don't want to admit it."

He reached slowly and put one of his arms around Storm's shoulders.

"I know that, Logan, but that doesn't make me any less concerned."

"Yeah. Me too." – he sighed a bit not even noticing when he started to rub Storm's arm comfortingly.

Yeah, feelings are a screwed up thing.

_'Maybe the kid is right. Maybe I am a big ol' softy after all'_ – a thought crossed his mind, but he quickly brushed it off. _'Gotta watch what I'm thinkin'. It might ruin my reputation'_

They just sat there a little while longer consumed in their thoughts, they didn't even notice a car pulling on a driveway.

Storm was the first one to snap out of her thoughts and smile gently towards Jean and Scott who were just getting out of their car. Logan blushed lightly seeing Jean approaching them and quickly let Storm out of his comforting embrace.

"Hey Cyke…Jean. Gotta go, I think there's a game on TV tonight. We had a nice talk 'Ro. We should do that again." – he spat out nervously

"Agreed Logan." – a look af Storm's deep blue eyes pierced right through him when she smiled to him warmly.

On his way to the rec-room, he couldn't stop thinking of how this time he didn't want to slice Scott in little pieces when he saw him coming with Jean. There was something in Storm's azure gaze that blocked all of his thoughts of Jean. It confused him and he didn't like to be confused. _'It's all this damn situation with Apocalypse messin' with my mind. Just hope I'm not goin' crazy'_

**

* * *

A few months later**

Remy threw a few more things from his closet into the big bag on the bed. He than stood in front of the drewers thinking what did he forget. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts…

"C'me in."

"Well, well I guess it be true…If I may know what de hell are ya doin', Remy?" – Bella's voice was angry. She just heard from one of his cousins that he was going somewhere.

"Packin' " – came his cold reply, he didn't even bother to look at her.

"I can see dat! D'ya think I'm blind! Dere be less den two months to our weddin'. Don' tell me y're leavin' me in front of de altar 'gain, 'cause we had a deal…We had a deal, Remy an' if y' don' respect y'r part o'it, I won'…"

"I know 'bout de fuckin' deal, Bella." – he yelled infuriatedly turning to face her – "An' I'm not leavin' you. Pere wants me to go wit 'im to conclude some buisness."

Silence. Bella was the first one to speak again, this time her voice in a normal tone.

"De same buisness mon papa is goin' to conclude?"

"Oui. He be goin' as well, so y' don' have ta worry I'll leave y'." – he replied in a calmer voice.

"Where are y' goin' ?"

"Dunno. Pere didn' tell me."

"Neither has mine." – her voice was low. She was a bit ashamed of her reaction.

Remy threw some more clothes in the bag and zipped it closed. Bella sat on his bed and watched at him for a few moments more. He didn't look at her. After finishing his packing he leaned on the window and lighted a cigarette. She understood the sign and left silently out of his room. She tried to be the way she was before, hoping he'll fall in love with her all over again. She tried to be less cruel, to act with more dignity and patience, but he remained cold. The saddest part was that deep inside she knew she had to let him go or else they would both be miserable, but that thought just didn't seem to be strong enough to win over the selfish part of her which wanted Remy all to herself.

She went out of his house and decided to walk home. It took her a while until she reached her house.

"Papa?" – she yelled

"In here, petite." – a tired voice of Marius Bordeux answered

"I was at Remy's now an' he tol' me he be goin' wit y' too."

"Oui. We decided to take two members of de Assassins Guild an' two members o'de Thieves Guild an' one neutral member."

"An' who's goin' wit you? T'represent de assassins."

"Julien. He be packin' already"

"Julien? But he an' Remy hate eachother! Let me go. Papa, _sil vous plait_!" – she pleaded at him knowing he won't be able to say no to his little girl.

"Bien." – he said after a shorter silence – "But YOU go an' tell Julien he be stayin'."

At that he left out of the room. A self-satisfied smile played on Bella's lips. She got what she wanted to. _'I'm goin' wit y'Remy, wherever y'go. An' I will win y'back. Or die tryin' '_

* * *

"…The primary function of a family is, of course, a regulation of sexuality. The sexual behaviour must be socialy acceptable within the culture the family lives in. Next time we'll be talking about the development of a modern family. I will now collect your essays, and I will remind you once again that these essays have a major influence on your final grade…"

Rogue was sitting on her social studies class, staring absently through the window. Ms. Dhrine's voice was so monotone, so the class was always so boring. The worst part was that she was quite interested in sociology, but the dead boring teacher made this subject one of her least favourite, so she was mostly spending her classes talking to Kitty or bueried deep in her thoughts. It was the beginning of June and the heat was almost unbearable. She let her head fall on her hand, eyelids heavy, allowing the cool breeze of the aircondition play with her hair. Her thoughts were miles away. Lately, she was often wondering what is going on with Remy. She wondered had he married Bella already, is he happy, had he forgotten about her…She wanted to stop thinking about him, but just couldn't. Even the others noticed her absence lately…

**-- "Rogue, honey, can Ah ask ya something?"**

**Cody and her were sitting in a park, her staring at the lake bluntly, him trying desperatly to entertain her.**

"**Yeah, sure Cody." – came her monotone reply**

"**Who's Remy?"**

**She almost fell from the bench. She turned to face him, her cheeks pale. How the hell did he know about Remy? And why is he asking her about him?**

"**Wha…How…?" – she couldn't even form a understandable sentence. Breathing in deeply, she formed a question trying to sound calm. – "Where did ya hear that name. Why do ya wanna know?"**

"**Remember that time Ah first came? That whole alien thing?" – she nodded and motioned to him to continue – "Well, that night when ya were sleepin' on a bench, when Ah was with ya, you were talkin' in y'r sleep. You were calling this Remy. Ah didn't know who he was, an' Ah didn' wanna upset you by askin'. But now you're so absent lately an' Ah thought this might have to do somethin' with that Remy person." **

**She was shocked. At the moment she just wanted to tell him the whole truth, but seeing the concerned look in his blue eyes…she just couldn't. She knew it would hurt him.**

"**Ah…No. This has nothing to do with Remy. An'…please don't ask me these questions again, 'kay?"**

**She focused her attention back on the lake. She couldn't stand that defeated look in his eyes. It made her sick with guilt. It was hard for her to tell him the truth, but she knew she'll have to sometime. And than it would be even harder… -- **

"Rogue!"

She snapped out of her flashback when she felt Kitty's elbow sticking into her ribcage.

"Wha…?"

"Ms. Anna, your essay, please." – came that monotone voice again, this time from directly in front of her. Ms. Dhrine was standing by her seat with a handful of papers.

"Oh, yes. Ah…I'm sorry, professor. Here it is." – she replied quickly taking her paper and giving it to the teacher.

"Thank you. I expect this one will be as good as the previous ones, if not even better."

Rogue gave her a weak smile. The bell announced the end of today's class and the students quickly packed up their things and exited the classroom.

"What was that all about?" – Kitty was questioning her friend

"Oh, Ah jus' dozed off a bit. Ya know how boring this class is…"

"Tell me about it…" – she stopped a bit before continueing – "Roguey…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kit, but call meh Roguey one more time an' Ah'll make ya phase through the Earth all the way to the other side." – she smiled to her brown-haired friend

Kitty gave her a weak smile and Rogue's wide grin quickly faded. – "Kit, what's wrong with you, gal?" – she asked in a worried voice.

"Well…I like this one guy and…I don't know does he like me too."

"Gawd, Kitty. An' Ah thought it's somethin' serious."

"This is serious Rogue!" – Kitty tried to sound mad, but one look at her friend's face and she just had to smile.

"Okay, sugah, don't get pissed already. Geez, you found me of all people to talk 'bout love troubles, huh? Like mah love life ain't screwed up enough…" – she sighed deeply thinking about her flashback again – "Look, mah advices aren't exactly the best, but if ya need mah help with anything, Ah'm here foh ya."

"I knew I could count on you!" – Kitty's face was happy once again

Rogue smiled back at her. - "So…Who's the guy?"

"Well…you know him, accually. Remember when we were out shopping once and we met that friend of yours and you met us…well, now I can't stop thinking of how cute he was!"

Rogue's smile became wider within seconds. – "Oh mah Gawd! You like Petey!"

Kitty's cheeks were now scarlet red. – "Would you keep your voice down, please!" – than she grinned widely – "Yeah. I like Petey. Although I like his real name better – Piotr, right? And his accent is so hot!"

Rogue giggled – "Looks like we both like men with cute accents, right?" – the smile faded from her face the second she realized what she had said.

Kitty noticed that and after an akward silence, quickly changed the subject.

"So…Are you passing the year with an A?"

"Y…Yeah, probably." – she replied, endlessly thankful that her friend understood she needed a change of subject.

"So what do you think we celebrate it with a shopping tomorrow?"

"That'd be great. Ah'll ask Lucy and Ivy as well. An' maybe we run into Petey…oh, Ah'm sorry – PIOTR, somewhere, huh?"

They both giggled and hurried not to be late on their next class.

* * *

The next day 

"Ah don't know Cody. Ah'm goin' shopping with the girls, Ah don't think you'll find trying on clothes all that interesting."

"Well, Ah wanted ta spend today with you. But if you don't want meh ta go…"

Rogue sighed deeply and looked towards him. – "Look, Cody. If ya wanna go with meh, I'd be glad…" – _'Liar'_ she thought instantly – "…but Ah'm just sayin' you might get bored."

"Ah won't, honey. Ya know Ah like whatever you like, my love." – he leaned towards her for a kiss, but she ducked in time pretending she's looking for something in her jewlery box.

'Gawd, he became annoying!' 

"Okay, but don't let me hear ya complain ya don't wanna go to anymore stores, ya hear?"

Her fingers brushed over something. She looked down and a shadow crossed har face. It was a necklace Remy gave her for Christmas. She hadn't put it on since he left. It was a beautiful necklace, though. Made from little green stones with a shiny black jewel in the middle. Something told her she should put it on today. Maybe it would bring her luck…

* * *

A/N – Well, this is kind of a bridge chapter, it connects the first part of the story with the main part (which comes in the next chapter). I promise some more action further on!

Song: - one of my personal favourites – **R.E.M. – Losing My Religion**


	9. Go Baby Go

Disclamer: Still own nothing…

* * *

A/N – You guys broke the record with your reviews on chapter 8…:)

**piccolajules** – Thanks so much! I like naming chapters by a song too…:) It's kind of fun looking for a song that would fit the plot of the chapter. I hope you'll like the rest of the story as well!

**Retrimesuroth** – My first language is Croatian, but I learn English for almost eight years now and I practically grew up on Cartoon Network and Fox Kids (it's called Jetix now if I'm not mistaken). I still have some grammar and spelling errors, but thanks for the compliment:) I'm glad you like my story!

**RemysRogue** – I know! I love that song too! It reminds me on one guy I like… :) I'm so happy you think so! And 'bout bringing Remy back…let's just say I think you'll like this chapter. Keep readin' Sugah… :)) B.T.W. – I love your name…

**irisheyesrsmiling **– Thank you for reviewing. I kind of feel bad for Cody, and that's why I try making him as annoying as possible, lol.

**animeangel404** – Thank you for your review! I hope you keep reading…

**Mystical Sand** – I like to write Logan and Ororo too. They are just such fun to write. Totally different in character. I'm glad you liked it, 'cause I was afraid I went a bit far with their protectivity over Rogue. It's just that I need something that they have in common so I can hook them up. About Cody and Bella, I like your idea:) I'll think about it! Although I think Cody is too good for Belle, 'cause I don't like her much… And about the necklace…I think this chapter can answer your question.

**enchantedlight** – Thank you!

**darkwolfblade** – Another loooong review…:) Thanks for that! I'll just start answering from the beginning so my answer might be just as long. :)

About the French. I don't learn French AT ALL. I just know a few phrases from the TV and Remy's lines. I asked a friend to translate some things for me, but the friend that learns French for six years now was on vacation so I asked another friend who learns French for less than a year. So if you know French, you're probably right and she's wrong.

You got it right, the disclamer is my mother tounge. That's Croatian. Quite complicated language too. The foreigners always have so much trouble with it, but don't get me started about that (you should see/hear tourists ordering ice cream…really amusing scene as they try to read the flavours from the cards).

And about the English, I know…I learn it for quite a while now and I still have some troubles with the grammar (mostly past tense, if I'm not mistaken). I just hope my mistakes aren't that bad. At least the story is readable (I hope…). I try my best…

Well, yeah. Cody really doesn't stand a chance next to Remy…And I know Rogue is kind of cruel, but I didn't want to make all that good and perfect she's mostly described. But someone has to suffer when I make a Romy ending… :) And Logan and Ororo are just starting something that may look like a relationship. And I hate Bella too.

About the song lyrics, I was warned I'm kind of not allowed to use them anymore, so I just put them in the title. But some chapters just need a song to go with them, so I'll probably sneak in a few lyrics… :)

**toomakeyoulaugh** – Thanks so much for reviewing!

**open-book** - Thank you! I hope you keep reading my fic!

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

**GO BABY, GO**

"Oh, this looks so great on you! You so gotta buy 'em Rogue!" – Kitty exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, definetly! You really look great in that pants." – skinny brunette with highlights and big hazel eyes smiled to her friends

"Whoa! Luce, since when are you complimentin'? This pants than accually look good on meh!" – Rogue giggled while checking out her figure in a tall mirror in one of the stores they visited. Her friend Lucy didn't mind much for clothes and didn't compliment anyone much either.

"Well, they do." – Lucy smiled again

"Thanks. An' ya know what? If you say they fit meh, than Ah'll buy 'em." – Rogue turned to look at her friends

"What. You don't appreciate my oppinion anymore? I'm hurt…" – Kitty said in a fake voice trying not to burst into laughter

"Oh, hush Kit…Who'd be crazy enough ta trust you." – she winked and made all three of them giggle – "An' by the way, where's Ivy?"

"She's checking out shoes down there. You know her and her shoes…" – Lucy pointed at the tall blonde with a pony tail on the other end of the store.

Rogue slipped the pants off and got dressed again - "Quite aware of that…Well, Ah'm gonna check this on the cash register."

"And where's that boy of yours. Cody, right?" – Lucy looked around her as if trying to find him

"Oh, he got bored, he's probably waitin' outside. Ah told him he shouldn't go shoppin' with us, but he insisted. Now he's whinin' that he's tired an' Ah still hafta look foh a new purse…Well, you kids behave 'till Ah come back." – she winked again and started towards the sailswoman.

* * *

"Why didn' y'tell me we're goin' ta N'York, papa?" – Remy asked in a low voice taking his father a bit away from the group that consisted of five people. Bella and her father, him and Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie in the role of a mediator.

"Why is it s'important t'you?" – Jean-Luc answered not even looking at his adopted son

"N'thin'. It jus' would'eve been nice if I knew…" – he whispered, bowing his head

"Well, don' worry. We're not stayin' long." – he tapped his son on the back and made him look at him – "Let's get in 'ere." – Jean-Luc pointed at the Salem Centre mall – "I need t'make a phone call. An' could use a cup of coffee too…"

Remy looked at the mall entrance. The second Bella and him found out they're going to New York, they both had negative reactions, but from different reasons. Bella feared he'll meet Rogue again and leave her, and Remy was afraid Bella could hurt someone. He was afraid Bella could hurt Her. He had a bad feeling this has something to do with Warren's visit, but his father still hadn't told him anything yet. He just said he wants him to represent the Thieves Guild alongside him. Even though Remy didn't consider himself a part of the Thieves Guild anymore, he agreed, partially to please his father and partially to get out of Belle for a few days. It really pissed him off when he realized she was coming too.

Now he stood in front of Salem Centre mall, recultant to get in, remembering how close Westchester is. How close she is. Suddenly, he heard yelling. People were running out of the mall as if something scared them…

The X-Man in him reacted immediately by running inside to help at the same time yelling to his father to take cover.

* * *

The four of them were just going out of the store and meeting up with Cody when something (or someone) blasted one of the store windows.

"What the…" – Rogue muttered while looking up only to see a few mutants wrecking up the mall. – "Ah'm getting' a serious déjà vu here…" – she said remembering the last time she had to give up shopping to kick some butt.

"Wait here." – she said as she gave her purse and bags to Cody and ran towards the mutants, reluctant to fly not to upset the already upsetted people.

"Cody, be a dear and hold this up as well." – Kitty said to a baffled boy and gave him the stuff the other three girls had in their hands before they too ran to help their friend

Ivy used her telekinesis to lift the broken glass from the shattered window and flew them towards the nearest mutant that fired something purple out of his hands. Lucy's mutant power was manipulation with water so she concentrated on breaking the pipes in the toilets so she could use that water since she couldn't create it herself. Kitty, who had better control of her powers than Ivy and Lucy, ran in Rogue's direction to try to help her, but one of their enemies, known by the name of Avelanche, attacked her from behind. She tried to transform into her phased form, but managed to phase only partially and flew over to the wall stricken by the force of Avelanche's attack.

"Y'better watch it Kitten!"

She heard a familiar voice and someone caught her and broke her fall.

"Remy! Man, are you the master of good timing or what!"

"No time fo'talking p'tite. Who are yo' friends?"

"Have no idea! We were just shopping, and they just appeared out of nowhere!"

"We?" Remy already knew the answer to his question. Kitty was Rogue's best friend. He even met her over Rogue and those two were always together. He just wanted to get away, but he knew he had to stay and help.

Kitty hesitated a bit before answering. She knew Rogue never got over him, no matter how bad she talked about him. And, besides. Kitty always liked Remy. She never doubted in his love for Rogue and she strongly belived he had a good reason for leaving her. And now he's here again, and nothing would make her more happy than to see her best friend happy with the man she loves.

"Yeah. Me and a couple of girls. C'mon, we got to help them!" She draged him the direction Rogue ran to previously.

* * *

Rogue ran right in the center of the fight only to find a few more familiar mutants destroying the mall. The incredibly fat guy – Blob was breaking the store windows while his friend Pyro shot flames in all directions.

"Well, howdy boys. Remember me?" she said before knocking Pyro a few feet away.

"Of course, luv. I never forget a pretty girl." Pyro muttered while wiping the blood from the place Rogue's fist collided with his jaw.

"Hello, gorgeous. Wanna play with the Blob?" – he grabbed her from behind and squeezed her so hard she thought her ribs were going to crack which was quite an unusual feeling for an invulnerable woman

"Let. Me. GO!" she yelled struggling hard to break free feeling she's slowly going out of her breath. Instead, she could only feel Blob's fat hands clutching around her even harder.

"Didn' y'hear de lady?"

A voice came through the noises of panic. A familiar voice. A voice she heard so many times in her dreams lately. Than the sound of something flying through the air. A few playing cards exploding around Blob's feet making him drop Rogue. She fell on the floor gasping for air. Kitty was immediately by her side.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ah…Ah'm fine Kit." She whispered lifting her eyes to look at the man that helped her. She already knew who will she see, but she needed to make sure it was really him. His accent was unmistakable as was the deep but gentle tone of his voice. His dark eyes burned holes on her with his red pupils, his long auburn hair falling on his face in unruly strands. As always. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was really here.

She snapped out of her confusion as Kitty let out a silent scream and grabbed her by the arm. The next thing she saw was a flame going right through her.

Remy quickly stood out of the way of Pyro's fire while Kitty concentrated hard to phase both Rogue and her. He quickly threw a few more cards at his opponent bursting Pyro's fire into nothingness. Now it was Kitty's turn to be momentarily disabled and Rogue rushed quickly to help Gambit who was now surrounded by Pyro and a recovered Blob. He already drew out his bo-staff from who knows where and took a defensive stance watching them approaching him when Rogue flew rapidly by him grabbing both of the attackers by their collars and throwing them into the wall. She gazed once again at Remy still hovering in the air lightly. They shared an eye contact for a split second but both of them cherished it as it was an eternity when the ground started to shake. Avelanche sent his shockwaves in their direction. He stroke Rogue from behind which sent her flying right into Remy's arms. His hands grabbed her around the waist and she rested her hands on his for a moment, her head low, too afraid to look at him. He cherished the feeling of holding her again after a long while, inhaling her scent. She was the first to snap out of their shared trans. Her head bolted up and she gazed directly into his eyes. She wanted to show him her indifference, but confusion in her eyes and the trembling of her hands gave her up so she just slipped rapidly out of his embrace. He didn't hold her back but his eyes gave up such sadness and tiredness she never saw in him before. It was like his flaming red eyes somehow lost their usual mischievous spark.

"Thanks." She muttered. That was the first thing she said to him since he showed up

"Anytime." He replied trying to give her one of his famous grins, but managed only a weak smile

"You idiots! I told Apocalypse you weren't capable of doing anything. Go back! Go back!" a female voice came from one of the emergency exits.

"Mystique?" Rogue whispered in confusion recognizing the blue skinned mutant.

Avelanche helped Pyro up and they ran in Mystique's direction alongside Blob calling their purple friend Lucy and Ivy fought. In a few more minutes, they were gone.

Rogue turned away from Gambit to help Kitty get up and Ivy and Lucy came towards them too along with Cody who was still carrying a handful of bags and purses that belonged to the girls.

"Are you ahlright hon?"

"Yeah, Cody. Ah'm fine." Rogue said tiredly looking down. She didn't know which way to look with Cody at her left and Remy at her right.

Some people that were hiding from the attack were beginning to come out of their shelters along with Remy's companions. It was unusually quiet in the mall. The only sound was the music still playing from the speaker boxes.

_**She gave you everything she had**_

_**But she was young and dumb…**_

"Remy, amour, I was so worried! Are y'okay?" Bella screamed while running towards him

" 'm fine Belle." He answered gazing at Rogue. Her back were turned to him while she was kneeling by Kitty's side helping her regain her strength, but he could swear he saw her wince a bit.

"Y'r friends ma boy?" Jean-Luc asked his son

"Oui." Remy hesitated a bit before continueing "Well, at least de girls."

Bella shot him a killing glare, but he didn't look at her.

"These are Lucy and Ivy and that is Kitty. And that… is Rogue."

Lucy and Ivy greeted politely and they all turned their gaze to Rogue who was supporting a still exsausted Kitty.

…_**This life can turn a good girl bad**_

_**She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen…**_

"Well, of course. I remember y'. Jean-Luc LeBeau never forget' a lovely lady like y'self. Even when he sees 'er only fo a second." Remy's father approached Rogue and kissed her free hand in a very gentleman-like manner.

"Yeah. We've met when ya came to the mansion in January. Nice to see ya again too." She smiled sweetly to him and nodded politely to the others. She still avoided to look at Remy, but her gaze dropped on Bella for a few moments. If looks could kill, she would probably be on the ground already according to the force of hatred in Bella's glare. Well, Rogue didn't look at her much nicer either…

_**…With her cherry lips and auburn curls  
She could make grown men gasp when she goes walking past  
And in her hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe that such a body was for real  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever she came near the clouds would disappear…**_

Kitty let herself go out of Rogue's supporting grasp and smiled weakly. Rogue, still avoiding to look Remy in the eye, came towards Cody and grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks sugah." She gave him a smile and reached up to straighten a bit her hair, messy from the fight. "And this is Cody." She introduced him to the group while grabbing him by the arm. Cody shook hands with Jean-Luc and Marius Bordeux. When he turned to greet Remy, it was now his time to shot a killing glare into Cody's direction. He muttered his code name receiveing his hand and squeezeing it firmly trying hard not to break every single bone in his hand. He had no intention on telling him his real name. Old habits die hard, right? Rogue watched their little exchange carefully still clinging to Cody's arm. This time she looked at Remy. She looked him directly in the eyes.

_'Ah hope this hurts Cajun. Ah hope your goddamn male pride hurts when ya see Ah'm not miserable without ya like you thought Ah would be. Yoah not the centre of mah life anymore. Ah hope at least you feel the pain, 'cause Ah don't feel anything anymore.'_

Remy caught her gaze. God she was beautiful. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her long auburn curls cascaded down her bare back. She wore a green asimetric dress which went around her neck and left her back and shoulders naked. The dress went down to her knees and fell in little bits of fabric – some shorter and some longer. On her legs she had black high heel sandals which made her even taller. She was almost taller than Cody now. Small black purse was on her shoulder and numerous bags were in her hands. It really looked like she had a good shopping morning. Than his eyes fell on her neck and a smile almost escaped his lips. The necklace he gave her was curving delicatly around her neck. It made her eyes, discretly emphasised by some black eyeliner and some mascara, look even brighter. She noticed where did his look go and blushed a bit but still held her head up high and pouted her glossy lips a bit. She had no idea what to do next.

Suddenly the remaining people started to scream. A strong wind came through the smashed up walls and something flew in. The mutants already got prepared for another round. Rogue was the first to reckognise her field commander and her best friend.

"Cyclops! What is it?"

"Looks like we arrived too late. Cerebro picked up some mutant activity here in Salem Centre mall so Storm and I went to…Oh my God! Gambit?" he stopped talking when he saw Remy grinning at him.

" 'Ello Cyke."

"Goodness, Gambit? It is so good to see you again my friend!" Storm rushed to embrace her dear friend and he hugged her firmly as well.

"Haven' changed a bit Stormy."

"Including the fact that I still hate it when you call me that."

"I know Stormy." He gazed into her calming blue eyes.

"When did you return?"

"Jus' this mornin'. Mon pere had some buisness 'ere so I came wit him."

"Well, in that case I invite you all to dinner tonight." Storm wasn't sure whether to invite them or not because of Rogue, but she really missed Remy's company and wanted to talk to him again. She gazed at Rogue's direction, but she didn't show any signs of disapproval.

Remy looked at Rogue as well, not knowing what to answer. "Dunno. We…have a lot of work…I…"

"Of course we'll come. I wan' to meet all of m' son's friends." Jean-Luc stepped in and kissed Storm's hand.

"Wonderful! We will be expecting you. And the professor will be so happy to see you!" she turned to Remy again.

'_An' Logan won' '_ He thought remembering the furious look on Wolverine's face when he found out he broke Rogue's heart to go and marry Bella Donna.

They parted and each group left it's way. Rogue played the today's events in her head on and on.

'_A wonderful beginning of a day.'_ She thought sarcastically and joined her friends sighing deeply.

* * *

A/N – Well, chapter nine finished…I know it's against the rules, but these song lyrics really fitted in this chapter. At least by my oppinion…Anyway, the song is **Cherry Lips** by **Garbage.** I paraphrased the lyrics a bit to fit better into the plot and this was not the whole songe, just a few lyrics.

Anyway, I was really happy because I got a lot of reviews for the previous chapter. Please review this one as well!


	10. After All That We've Been Through

Disclamer: just check on one of my previous chapters. I don't have the will to write it again and again and again.

* * *

A/N – I'm slowly reaching the end of this fic. I planned a few more chapters, 5 max, so it shouldn't be longer than 15 chapters. More apperances of Apocalypse in these chapters… :)

**animeangel404** – Thanks so much for the compliment! I hope you find the rest of the story as interesting. :)

**enchantedlight** – Ah, my faithful reviewer…You reviewed every chapter if I'm not mistaken. Thank you!

**irisheyesrsmiling** – Oh and there will be drama on this little dinner party…I swear this looks more and more like some soap opera…:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mystical Sand** – Well, Wolverine won't be too happy, I can assure you. :) And I like Jean-Luc. I think he's okay. A little sleazy but okay. And he's on Remy's side no matter what.

**RemysRogue** – Well, only the best for our unknown villain…:) I hope you keep reading too…:D

**likewise** – Keep reading and you'll find out…:) Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway, this chapter really needs a song so I'm gonna put in a few lyrics. Not a whole song, just a few lyrics. So sue me…

And just a little note. Cody doesn't know that Gambit's real name is Remy. And Scott and Jean are married.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

**AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH**

Rogue sat in her room, knees curled up to her chest, loud music playing from her computer. It was almost dinner time, but she wasn't ready yet. Storm already asked her for a million times since this morning does she mind that she invited Remy, but she denied it. She didn't want to show her weaknesses by allowing the others to see she still cares. It's better if she just pretends that she doesn't. But it still hurts the same. Even though she was so used to that pain she could barely feel it anymore. If she didn't talk and breathe, she would already consider herself dead. But today…today she finally felt alive again. It seemed like her heart started beating again the second she reckognised his voice, the moment she saw him again. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Rogue." Came Storm's gentle voice from the other side of the room. "Child, I do not want to force you to have dinner with Remy. You don't have to come down if you don't want to. And I am again sorry if my invitation disturbed you, but I …"

"No, Storm, don't worry. Ah'll be fine. Heck, he's been away foh months now, Ah'm waaay over him. Ah'll be ready in a minute." She gave her a reassuring smile and stood up to pick out some clothes

"If you say so, Rogue. But if you don't want to see him again, you can always join Logan. I barely convinced him not to make a scene so he said he should better avoid Gambit from 'safety reasons'."

Rogue chuckeled lightly trying to picture Logan's furious face when Storm told him Remy's coming to dinner.

"Is this some kind of a formal dinner? Ah mean, should Ah wear somethin' fancy?"

"No, not at all. Just some regular clothes."

"Oh, okay. Ah'll be down in a sec." She smiled again and went past Storm into the bathroom to put on some make-up

Storm smiled to her young friend and headed slowly downstairs, a strange feeling taking over her. A feeling this dinner party will be anyting except pleasant and peaceful.

* * *

"Why did y'accept de invitation, papa?" Remy whispered to Jean-Luc while the taxi headed slowly towards the mansion. Bella and her father were in the other cab while Remy shared one with his father and Tante Mattie.

"I t'ought y'd like to see y'r friends 'gain."

"That's not de point! 'M afraid Bella's gonna do somet'in'. Y'know how jealous she is."

"Does she have a reason t'be jealous Remy?"

Remy just bowed his head. Jean-Luc didn't know anything about Rogue. Bella was the only one who knew who is he really in love with.

"Y'never told me what was in dat letter I brought y'. What did Belle write to make y'come back an'marry her?"

"It wasn' de letter. I…realized Bella was de femme fo me." He lied. It wasn't necessary for his father to know how Bella threathened to kill his family and friends. She did make a loof false threaths, but this time he somehow belived her. Especially when she mentioned a really powerful mutant very much eager to destroy Rogue. He couldn't risk that.

Jean-Luc just looked at his son but didn't say anything. He shared a worried look with Tante Mattie. The taxi soon stopped in the driveway in front of the giant mansion in Westchester. The professor was already out to greet them, Jean by his side.

"I am so glad to see you again, Gambit." He smiled warmly to his former student. "And to meet your friends, of course."

"It's good to have you back. I never thought I'd say this, but we kind of missed you." Jean hugged him, a broad smile on her face.

"Good to see y'too Jeannie. But don' let Cyke hear y'. Y'r husband might get jealous." He replied with his trademark grin spreaded across his face. But both telepaths noticed the worried look in his eyes that were once so full of life.

They all headed inside, but Bella pulled Remy on the side and whispered spitefuly in his ear.

"I don' like de way y'act."

"They're m'friends Belle. Don' do anyt'ing stupid!"

"I won'. Unless y'act stupid."

They followed the others inside and went into large dining room. Almost everyone was there. Jubilee leapt instantly to hug her second favourite man of the team and Remy flashed her one of his famous charming grins which made the girl giggle. Remy greeted the others as well.

They were all here. Well almost all. Scott shook his hand again, Hank even hugged him. Storm hugged him again, Jubilee was thrilled, Jean made a polite conversation with his companions, even Cody came to greet them which made his blood boil again. This meant he lived here as well. Wolverine and Rogue were the only ones absent. Logan appeared soon, an angry look on his face.

"Well, well. Look who do we have here. I belive ya said you're not comin' back, Gumbo."

" 'M not Wolverine. We're here jus' fo buisness."

"Oooooooh. Than I guess y're leavin soon."

"Oui."

Wolverine sent him a nasty look but tried to calm himself. He knew he was over reacting and he promised Storm he won't make a scene, but his temper flared when he remembered how this Cajun hurted his little girl. What was it with him and his effect on women. Rogue was madly in love with him, even Jubilee hed a crush on him for a while, Storm saw him almost as a brother,…Everyone he cared about adored him. Even he started to like him. But than he had to leave and screw everything up. Anyway, Logan would never admit it, but he even considered him sort of a friend. He was still furious when a voice from the top of the stairs cooled both him and Gambit down.

"Hold your horses, Logan. That's no way ta treat a guest, or is it?" Rogue fixed her bright green eyes on Gambit. She came slowly down the stairs dressed in the pants she bought this morning and a bright red top with a yellow butterfly on the side. Remy almost smiled remembering how much she likes butterflies. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she held out her hand to shake Remy's. "Good evening." Was all she said to him. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Her glossy lips held a serious line and her smokey eyes narrowed a bit. Her hair was up in a loose bun. She didn't save her strength and Remy noticed she was just an inch from breaking his hand. He could almost hear his bones crack when she finally loosened her hold and brushed her other hand over Wolverine's shoulder whispering silently into his ear. "Don't make this even harder than it is to meh. Please."

When she past Remy by he could sense that her hair held that same smell as always. A mixture of strawberries and coconut. It drived him mad. She greeted the other guests as well, but this time she smiled. A genuine smile played on her full lips as she greeted Jean-Luc. He seemed very nice and she didn't want to be rude to him as well as to Tante Mattie. She didn't know how to treat Marius Bordeux so she just smiled and nodded politely. When it came to Bella, she gave her a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. Bella didn't smile back. She just shot her another killing glare.

'_Well,at least Ah tried.'_ Rogue thought losing the fake smile and turning to talk with Jubilee. _'Ah just gotta get through this evenin'_

* * *

Storm held a worried gaze when Logan first approached Remy. He didn't look too content by seeing him again. Her heart started pounding faster out of nervousness when she saw Rogue coming down the stairs. She just hoped this dinner isn't going to turn in a fiasco. Her breathing calmed a bit when she noticed Rogue's reserved, but polite behaviour. She seemed perfectly calm. But Storm knew her long enough to see through the mask. Soon she turned to talk to Jubilee and Logan dissapeared somewhere again. Remy seemed to have a really pleasant conversation with Hank and Jean was still occupied with showing the mansion to the other guests. Everything seemed fine. Tempers were in control. At least for now.

The professor invited them to the dining room soon, and a wonderful meal was served. They had their drinks, a pleasant conversation was held…but something had to go wrong.

"Excuse meh!" Cody tried to draw everyone's attention tapping on a glass with a spoon. All heads turned to him and his part of the table. "Ah…Ah wish to make an announcement."

The talking stopped and he continued. He turned to Rogue who sat next to him and was just in the middle of an interesting discussion with Jubilee and she looked at him confused. He took her hand and started talking.

"Sugah, ya know how much Ah love ya." Rogue's eyes widened in confusion, but she nodded. Remy's teeth gritted and he quickly stuffed his mouth with bread to stop himself from saying some smartass remark. Cody continued…

"Ah've been thinkin' a lot about this. At first Ah thought Ah wasn't ready yet, but the more time Ah spent with ya, the more Ah realized that you are the woman of mah life! That is why Ah want to take our relationship to a next level. Rogue, honey, will ya marry meh?" he opened his other hand and revealed a little velvet box. He opened it and there was a pretty golden ring with a huge white stone in the middle. Jubilee gasped and covered her mouth and Logan let an undefined sound, but it sounded a bit threatening. Remy almost choked on his soup and started coughing violently but his gaze remained fixed on Rogue. He was waiting for her response. Everyone were. All eyes were on her, awaiting for her response. The whole dining room was silent. Rogue looked shocked. She stared at the ring for a few seconds and than turned to look at the other side of the table. Her eyes met Remy's and she blinked in confusion, quickly looking down. She still felt his gaze on her, though.

"So? Do ya accept?"

"Cody…Ah…We need ta talk!" she stood up abruptly and motioned for him to follow her. They exited the room and she spun around in the hallway to face him.

"Cody, Ah think Ah made it clear foh ya that Ah'm not ready foh a serious relationship raght now! Ah thought you agreed we take things slow."

"Ah know, sugah, but…we don't need to get married soon. The wedding can be later, Ah…"

"Cody, don't. Please. Ah'm not ready yet…"

"Rogue." He approached her and tried to touch her face, but she jerked away. "Ya don't hafta understand this as an engagement ring. Take it as a promise ring. A promise that Ah'll nevah leave you."

She looked up at him, her bright green eyes not giving away that strong, independent look anymore. "Ah…Ah don't know, Cody. Ah don't want to fool ya. Ah'm not sure if Ah'll even want to marry…" _'You. Not sure if Ah want to marry you.'_ She thought and looked away again.

"Just take the ring." He took her hand again and slipped the ring on her finger. "We can talk more about it later"

She was serious again when they came back to the table. Remy's eyes narrowed as he noticed the ring on her finger. She just sat without a word and continued with her meal. No one asked her anything and she was thankful for that. On the other hand, Cody looked really satisfied with himslef. But someone else looked satisfied. Bella smiled for the first time since they came into the mansion.

'_So dis Cody likes de witch too. Dat be a good t'ing.'_

* * *

The dinner soon went on. Conversations took places again, but this time a few people remained silent. Remy seemed furious. He didn't talk with his most charming smile plastered across his face anymore. Instead all of his answers were as short as possible. He just concentrated on the food. But he still threw an occasional glare in Rogue's direction. She was completley silent, though. She didn't even lift her eyes off her plate. She would answer one of Jubilee's questions here and there, but nothing more. Her face held a confused expression. She really didn't know what to do.

'Ya really did it this time, gal. Ah don't know what to do! Ah don't wanna hurt Cody's feelings, but Ah can't marry him! Not when Ah still love Remy. Gawd, if he'd just remained in New Orleans! Things would have been much easier…'

Jubilee was talking about something, but she wasn't paying much attention to that. Someone turned on a radio before, but she didn't notice it untill now. The song playing caught her attention…It was so hard not to think about the lyrics.

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before,**_

_**Now I've found the love of my life…**_

'Yeah, right. You were the love of mah fuckin' life, Remy.'

…_**And after all the obstacles**_

_**It's good to see you now with someone else…**_

'But it still hurts like hell ta see ya with that fake blonde over there' 

…_**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**_

_**After all that we've been through I know we're cool…**_

'Ah wish we could be friends Rem, but Ah just can't forget and forgive. At least not yet. Ah wish Ah could just marry Cody and be happy with him ,but Ah can't!'

…_**We used to think it was impossible**_

_**Now you'll call me by my new last name…**_

'It still seemes impossible ta meh. But maybe Ah'll hafta get used to the name Belladonna LeBeau soon.'

…_**Memories seem like so long ago**_

_**Time always kills the pain…**_

'It's been months since we broke up. Why does it still hurt the same than?' 

She tried to shut herself out, but it was so damn hard!

…_**And I'll be happy for you**_

_**If you can be happy for me**_

_**Circles and triangles and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend…**_

'And Ah would be happy foh ya. Ah know we both suffered because of mah powers, but why did it have ta be Bella? And why did ya hafta repeat that ya still love meh when you were leavin'? It would have been much easier if ya just said you hate meh. Maybe than it would be easier to get over you…'

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry over him anymore. That no one will see her tears anymore. In this time of her mental weakness, she heard _him_ again.

'You will never escape me! We shall soon be together, my angel.'

Than that wave of excrutiating pain trough her head again. She dropped the glass she was holding to grab her head with both hands. She closed her eyes firmly and tried to moan in pain, but she ran out of breath. She could hear a faint sound of her glass breaking, than voices yelling her name, but it was all so distant. The only sound audible enough was that horrible laughter in her mind.

* * *

"…and that's why Jack is definetly better than Sawyer… Rogue? Are you even listening to me?" the young asian girl yelled insulted to her friend. Than the glass broke and everyone looked in their direction. "Rogue? Oh my gosh, what's wrong?"

Logan stood up and made his way towards her already, pushing Cody out of his seat. Storm stood up as well. Remy dropped his fork and made a move as he will stand up as well, but Bella's hand on his knee and a dangerous look in her eyes stopped him. But his eyes still remained fixed on the Southern Belle who held her head in her hands in pain.

"Rogue? C'mon, darlin', say somethin' to me." Logan tried to help her, looking towards the professor who came by Rogue's side too.

Soon she opened her eyes, still feeling a bit woozy. The pain stopped, but the memory of that evil voice, voice of Apocalypse, still remained fresh in her mind. She looked up at Wolverine and smiled weakly at him.

"Ah'm fahne." She whispered, than continued louder. "It was just a headache. Ah'm sorry Ah interrupted you in yoah meal."

Everyone calmed down a bit, but still continued to watch her worriedly.

"I suggest we all take a little break before dessert." The professor propoused and everyone accepted. Rogue still remained seating, staring in her half-empty plate. The professor escorted the remaining people out of the dining room and came next to her.

"Was it Apocalypse again, Rogue?"

She nodded. Charles continued.

"This was the first time you heard him after the…incident?"

Rogue nodded again and finally spoke.

"Ah kind of hoped that was all a sick joke. That Ah'll nevah hafta hear his voice in mah head again. Ah'm scared, professor. Ah've nevah been so scared before."

"I know, Rogue." Charled put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you are not alone in this. All of the X-Men want all the best for you. They would be happy to help you."

"Please don't tell anyone yet. Please, professor." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes again.

"I will keep my promise, Rogue, but please take care of yourself." He answered and exited the room. She followed close behind, but stayed away of everyone. She didn't want anyone to ask her is she okay or what happened. She just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

"You 'kay, chere? Y'got Remy worried." Came the voice from behind her. She quickly blinked to chase the tears away before turning to face him.

"I'm fine. I said it was just a headache." She talked in her formal voice again. He hated it. There was a moment of silence between them before he spoke again.

"So y're marring dat Cody?" he said bitterly, pointing at the ring on her left hand.

"What do you care. You're the one who left to marry Miss Short, Blonde and Bitchy over there."

"Rogue, chere, please try t'understand…"

"You don't have to justify to me. We are not together anymore. You have the right to marry whoever you want and so have I. If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to my room. I don't feel so good. And Ah think your bleeched girlfriend is waitin' for you." Her accent was slipping, as always when she got upset. She spun on her heal and calmly walked away from him. She didn't stop untill she reached her room. She locked the door behind her and flew out through the window. Flying always helped her clear her mind.

Remy just remained standing there untill the professor invited them to dessert again.

'_I have t'find a way t'stop this nonsense wit' Belle. But how? I can' allow her to hurt Rogue.'_ He sighed and sat at the table again, hoping he will find a way to reason Belle a bit.

* * *

A/N – The content of the mysterious letter, Apocalypse makes new apperance, Rogue and Remy have a few more encounters, all that and more in the new chapter of Truly Madly Deeply! So tune in somewhere at the end of next week for more of your favourite characters:)

Love ya all, rogueishLeia

Song: **Gwen Stefani – Cool**, but not the whole song. Just a few lyrics.


	11. As if nothing really matters

Disclamer: blah, blah, blah, nothing belongs to me. If it did, you would buy my stories and not read them on the Internet for free.

* * *

A/N – I'm really, really, really sorry it took me longer than usual to update, but I suffered a serious case of writer's block. It's not quite over yet, but I'm probably going on vacation the next week and I wanted to write at least one chapter before that. I always get good ideas when I'm on vacation so I'll write them all down and make an end to my story when I get back. I promise. Well, here's chapter 11. I plan on starting chapter 12 this week as well and hopefully finish it untill Saturday. If not, I'll finish and post it when I get back. But, first the answers to my reviews…

**enchantedlight** - :) Thanks…

**blackagenda** – I don't want to sound egocentric, but I'm pretty satisfied with this story as well…I'm the type of person thet loves to live in her little world of fantasies so when I was younger I used to pretend I was Rogue and this was on of my favourite scenarios – I take Remy away and reunite them again later. Now when I'm older I decided to make a story out of my fantasies and notes I used to write about my favourite characters…Anyway, I'm really glad you feel this way about my story. :)

**Mystical Sand** – It was good to write that as well…Ah, I love Romy so much! Thank you for your review!

**Roguechere** – Oh don't worry. I'll make it happen. You can count on it…;) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**musagirl15** – Me too…:) I'm glad you like the story!

**warrior zoe** – Hey! Romy was not accually not my first ship, but it was the first that lasted even after the show was over on Fox Kids and it is the on that lasted the longest (and it still lasts). I also hate the way they made Rogue look and act in the movies so I base my Rogue primarily on the animated series and than on the little I know about the comics. I'm glad you like my view of her…:) I also gave her a few characteristics of my own…(the songs and 'Lost' as a favourite TV show etc…) :D Anyway, I'm really glad you like my ideas and the story in general. Keep on reading!

**irisheyesrsmiling **– :) Sorry it took me long to update, but I'm back finally! I hope you like this part as well!

**darkwolfblade - **:) Thanks for reviewing both chapters...:) And even though I enjoy reading looong reviews, I'm happy with those short and sweet ones as well... :D Oh, and I loved that line as well...as egocentric and stuck-up as it sounds...:) Well, what more to say. I hope you keep enjoying my story:D

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

**AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTERS**

"I jus' wanted to express m'gratitude fo inviting us to lunch M'sieur Worthington." Jean-Luc exclaimed during their visit to the Worthington mansion the next day.

"You don't have to, sir. It was my pleasure." Warren replied a bit coldly, casting a nasty look to Remy from across the table. "And I'm sorry if I sound a bit rude, but can I please look at those letters? It is really important to me."

"Of course!" smiled Jean-Luc, but casted a questioning gaze at Betsy who sat next to Warren and ate her lunch. She glared back at him and than switched her gaze towards Remy. She reckognized him as one of the X-Men, but didn't show it since he acted that way as well. Besides, Warren told her everything about his strange behaviour back in New Orleans and she didn't want to have anything with his "weird mood changes" as Warren described them. Something stang her heart while remembering that conversation. She remembered how fondly Warren spoke about that girl, Rogue, and how he judged Gambit for leaving her. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

Warren noticed Jean-Luc's confusion. "Oh, you don't have to worry. Elisabeth is my assistant. Anything you say to me, she can hear."

Jean-Luc looked quickly at his companions and than again at Warren and started talking. "Well, I gathered dis little group 'ere, 'cause half of de letters are my property, property of de Thieves Guild, and de rest of dem are de property of de Assassins Guild an' my friend Marius here." He nodded towards Marius Bordeux and continued "As y'might not know, de Guilds are not in de best relations wit eachother so we gave all de letters t'Mattie…" he nodded at the elder woman next to Remy "…fo safe keeping. She does not belong to de Guilds, so we all trust 'er." At that Tante Mattie rose from her seat and reached for the letters in her pocket. She made her way towards Warren and gave them to him.

"Here are de letters, young man. But I will have ta ask y' ta just read dem an' give 'em back. This is a heritage given away fo generations an' we must not risk losin' dem."

"Of course." Warren said taking the letters impatiently and starting to read them hastily. "If you will excuse me." He appologiesed and continued with reading, Betsy leaning over his shoulder and trying to read herself.

He already reached the half of the pile, but there was no mention of Apocalypse yet. Just something of some hidden treasures, time anomalies, rewards for the chosen ones, Guild rules and ancient rituals, magical potions,…It all sounded like writing from some book of magic described in fairy tales and other stories for children. Warren was already starting to get nervous. He feared that the rumours were false and that the money he paid the Guilds for their permission to read the letters was wasted for nothing. Another wild goose chase. But than he read something that caught his attention. In one of the last scrolls that said something about immortality, there were a few lines that mentioned an 'apocaliptic creature that brings chaos'. It had to be Apocalypse! Warren's hands began to tremble.

"Jean-Luc! Do you or Mr. Bordeux know the content of these letters?" he had to ask. It could be the only way to solve this riddle.

"Oui." Jean-Luc answered "As Guild leaders we must read those scrolls an' know what is written in dem."

"Than you might know what this means" he paused than started to read:

"_When the world begins to lose the order meant by the gods, an apocaliptic creature of chaos will make a world of its own. It can not be destroyed for he is eternal, but he can be stopped. A mortal creature that helds the ultimete power in its hands shall be tested. If it turns to light, the world shall be spared. However, if it falls into darkness, it will conquer the universe and create the chaotic world of Apocalypse to rule by his side. When the chaos starts its path, seek for the one with the power of all, for only the purity of its heart can save you from eternity in darkness._" Warren stopped reading and gazed questioningly towards his 'audience'. They all looked confused.

"I'm sorry, mon ami. I do know this part, but I'm afraid I don' know what it referres to." Marius broke the silence. This letters were the property of the Assassins Guild.

Warren sighed deeply and gave the scrolls back to Tante Mattie folding them carefully before. "I thank you, anyway. However, I will try to find the meaning of it."

Remy looked as confused as the others. He remembered how Storm, during their conversation over the phone a few months ago, had great interes in Apocalypse. He assumed they had some problems with him and considered if he should let the X-Men know what he had just heard, but changed his mind quickly. It would only bring them even more trouble. He could almost see Wolverine wanting to investigate the whole thing, Rogue following stubbornly, the others getting hurt as well…He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. They just turned into the horrible pictures of his worst nightmares – his friends struggling for bare life, Rogue laying lifelessly, her eyes closing forever, her broken body dying in his arms. He closed his eyes and started blinking violently to get the pictures out of his mind. But he couldn't. And that scared the hell out of him…

* * *

It was around mid day when Rogue finally woke up. She came back quite late last night. The whole mansion was already asleep when she flew back in through her bedroom window. But even though the flight helped her to clear her head a bit, she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't quite remember when exactly did she start to drift away in her dream world, but now when she was awake she noticed the sun was high up on the sky and assumed it was high time she came downstairs. She changed into her uniform planning to have a Danger Room practice before she takes something to eat. She missed a few sessions with the rest of the team due to her final exams on the University and she felt a bit rusty. She washed last night's make-up from her face in the bathroom, lifted her hair up into a pony tail and headed underground towards the Danger Room. She picked one of her favourite scenarios and started to bash Sentinels. It always helped when she kicked her frustrations out on those robots.

She was somewhere in the middle of her training when a voice echoed through her mind again. But this time she had no reason to be afraid…

_'Calling all X-Men. Please report to the War Room immediately! We have an emergency!'_

Rogue got so distracted she didn't see a Sentinel coming and the next second she was sliding down the opposite wall leaving a hole in it where she got slammed. She got up the floor slowly, groaning and checking herself for injuries.

"Computer, this is Rogue, code 133095. End simulation."

The Room turned grey and empty again and she almost ran towards the exit, hurring towards the War Room. The professor sounded very upset. He talked in a way she never heard him talking before. Like he was out of his mind from worry.

She was one of the first to enter the War Room. She met Hank at the doorway, still in his white doctor's coat and they entered together. Jean was monitoring something through Cerebro and the professor stood by her, a distant look in his blue eyes. She took the Cerebro off her head and nodded to the professor as if agreeing with him in something. Than they turned to the others.

"We will wait untill the others come." Jean said nodding towards the door at the moment Wolverine came in closely followed by Storm and Cyclops.

"I didn't catch ya at breakfast, kid" Logan whispered at Rogue looking at her worriedly.

"Ah overslept." She smiled tiredly at him

As soon as the last members of the team showed up, the professor motioned at them to sit down and began to talk.

"Jean and I just discovered some mutant activity through Cerebro. We used the Shi'ar technology and managed to find out more of it. It is quite disturbing."

The holo projector in the middle of the round table flickered and a holographic picture of a building appeared.

"This is one of the science laboratories that makes reaserches on mutant powers. They have a lot of information on almost every mutant in New York and further. It is currently under attack. And I am afraid that if the attackers suceed…we are in for a lot of trouble."

"Good. I love trouble." Wolverine smirked, but received only an irritated glare from Storm. The smile dissapeared from his face immediately.

The holographic picture was now showing the same building surrounded with a crowd that was obviously attacking it. Rogue's breath stopped in her throat when she reckognized the tall inhuman figure towering over all the other mutants.

"Apocalypse" she gasped silently feeling cold drops of fear gliding down her back sending shivers down her spine. Her gaze dropped when she saw Wolverine's stare from across the table. She continued to examin her fingernails still feeling his gaze on her when Jean started talking.

"The other mutants seem to be under Apocalypses control. As you may see, there is a lot more of them than just his four Horsemen. We must protect those files. We do not know what Apocalypse intends to do with them, but if he posseses the files on all the mutants in New York…God knows what'll happen next."

"We must leave immediately. Change into your uniforms and meet me by the Blackbird." The professor paused before adding something more "Someone will have to stay back. Just in case something goes wrong…" Rogue closed her eyes, her head still bowed "…Rogue, you and Jubilee will track us over the monitors."

She still held her eyes closed, feeling the curious looks on her as well as on the professor, hearing the confused whispers and hearing Jubilee protest… "Oh, professor, why can't I go!"

"Shut it kid, it's too dangerous." Wolverine growled on her and gazed at Rogue who stood up by that time and turned to the professor as well.

"Professor, if ya think that because of what happened…"

"It is not that, Rogue" Charles interrupted her "If something happens to us I will need someone strong enough to assembly and lead the remaining mutants and defeat Apocalypse. You are my student for a long time, Rogue, and I know you are responsible enough to be that person. And Jubilee…don't fight me, please. You will have to help Rogue if it comes to the worst."

"Oh, professor, don't say that!" Jubilee screamed, tears in her soft brown eyes. He gave them both a weak smile and soon the two were left alone in the War Room. Rogue put a hand around her friend's shoulder as Jubilee sobbed lightly. Tears threatned to well up in Rogue's eyes as well and she was so nervous.

'_Ah hate Apocalype. Gawd Ah hate him!'_

* * *

The sound of a loud alarm interrupted Warren while he was politely escorting his guests out of his mansion. They all stopped in their tracks looking at each other in confusion.

"Betsy, what is it?" Warren asked over the intercom. It was unnecessary. She was already running towards them with some kind of an electronic device in her hands.

"The scaners picked up a signal. He's attacking again." She handed him the device. On it's screen there was a picture of an unknown building attacked by numerous mutants led by Apocalypse.

"Prepare the jet. We have no time to waste."

Psylocke nodded and ran towards the hangar on the other side of the property. Warren spoke again, this time to his visitors from New Orleans.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go immediately. You can let yourselves out on your own, can't you?" he turned around to leave when someone grabbed him by the arm

"Archangel, let me go wit y' " Remy offered quickly. Warren looked confusingly at him. "I c'n help. An' it will take more den you an' Psylocke to defeat dat thing."

Warren seriously didn't understand anything about him anymore, but his words were reasonable. He nodded and motioned at him to follow.

"Remy, where are y'goin'?" Bella screamed after him

" 'M goin' t'help Warren." He replied emotionlessly, than he turned to Jean-Luc. "Papa, perhaps it be de best y'go to de professor's mansion. De centre of the city might be dangerous now."

Jean-Luc didn't question his son's decisions. He just nodded and motioned for the others to go, not allowing them anymore questions. "Be careful my son."

Remy shared the jet with Betsy while Warren flew behind them. When they came to the spot, Remy immediately noticed the Blackbird already landed nearby. Those horrible pictures flushed over his mind again, but he forced himself to brush them off. He needed to be clear headed now. Betsy landed their jet and the both of them ran to help the X-Men…

* * *

"Would ya calm down, Jubes. You're makin' meh even more nervous." Rogue was pacing slowly through the kitchen. Jubilee was already on her second box of chocolate chip cookies looking on the monitoring device on the counter every two seconds.

"Well, you stop walking up and down. You make me nervous too."

"Just calm down both of you. What's the big deal anyway." Cody peeked out from the other room

"SHUT UP CODY!" they both yelled at the same time. He just crawled back into the room. About a half an hour from now they came into the kitchen, both in a lowsy mood and nervous as hell. And no one wanted to tell him what was going on. Maybe it would the best if he just left them alone for a while…

Rogue was trying so hard to think positive. To hope that everyting will end up fine. But she couldn't shake off that bad feeling that the worst was still to come. It wasn't more than thirty minutes since the team left the mansion, but it felt like it had been hours. Both her and Jubilee were interrupted from their thoughts by a doorbell. They shared a confused look. The monitors showed the X-Men were still on the field. Rogue reached the intercom and buzzed the visitors in. Than they made their way towards the entrance door.

"Excuse moi fo bothering you 'gain, but my son directed us to you." Jean-Luc adressed both girls as they came to see who the visitors were.

Rogue gasped silenly, her eyes widening in fear. _'Gawd! Remy…'_ Her heart started pounding violently. _'Gawd, let him be alraght…'_

Jubilee was the one to ask the question both of them had in mind. "Wha…What happened to Gambit?" the girl's voice was shaky and filled with fear and worry. Just the way Rogue felt. Including the fact her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. She felt like she could just die right here at the spot if they told her something bad has happened to him.

"We had lunch. Wit a friend. Den he had to go, t'fight someone. An' Remy went t'help. An' he told us t'go to M'sieur Xavier. I t'ink dey mentioned some…Apocalypse as well?"

"Oh, shit!" Rogue cursed loudly. "He's doin' this on purpose!"

Jubilee gave her a confused look.

"Apocalypse. That son-of-a-bitch is tryin' to involve everyone I know into this to get ta meh!"

"Ah, c'est magnifique! So if Remy dies it be y'r fault, non?" Bella screamed at her spitefully, tears in her violet eyes.

Rogue didn't know what to say to her. She looked directly into her eyes sadly. Bella's eyes held such hatred. Such hatred towards her. But there was something more. In her eyes, in her tears, Rogue could reckognise the eyes of a woman in love. She really loved Remy and was clearly desperate for not being able to do anything to help him. Rogue's eyes filled with tears as well, but in her heart she already made her decision. She could do something.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry Bella." It was all she managed to say to her. She couldn't manage to say anything more. It was just now when she realized they were acually quite similar. If they weren't in love with the same man…they might even get along. She bowed her head and almost ran away from them.

"Rogue, where are you going! Remember what the professor said, we're supposed…"

"It won't happen, Jubes."

"What? No, Rogue, you have to stay! You…you're the only one strong enough to…"

Rogue turned to face her friend. "Ah told ya it won't happen! Not if Ah can stop it. Ah hafta get there, Jubes, you hafta understand. Ah cain't let them get hurt 'cause of meh!"

At that she ran outside and flew up high heading towards the city. She could hear Jubilee shouting her name and when she turned she could see them looking at her from the door. But as she got higher and further, she couldn't see them anymore. Couldn't hear their voices anymore. She couldn't even hear the howling of the wind or feel fallen leaves and small branches brushing over her face. She could only fell warm tears finally spilling out of her eyes and leaving wet marks on her cheeks.

_'No one will get hurt because of meh anymoah…'_

* * *

A/N – I know, a short one, but I'm a bit out of inspiration. There are only a few more chapters untill the end and you'll get them when I come back from my vacation. This won't be so long. Just a week or two… Enjoy! And please Read & Review!

B.T.W - Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my one shot named 'Father of the Bride' as to all of you who just read it. I hope you liked it…

Oh, yeah. The lyric in the title is from **Queen – 'Bohemian Rhapsody'** again.


	12. Wilderness of Pain

Disclamer: nohing belongs to me…

* * *

A/N – Hey! I'm back…:) Full of brand new ideas…just not for this story… Just kidding. :) So this chapter is finally up…Anyway, I wrote about a half of it before I went to vacation and finished it just this morning…I hope you like it! It's action mostly. But first, a big thanks to my reviewers!

**BlkDiamond** – Nice to have you back…:) Thanks for reviewing!

**musagirl15** – I hope you like this chapter as well!

**warrior zoe** – I know what you mean…I want my own Remy too…sigh :( Too bad he ain't available…Glad you're enjoying!

**enchantedlight **– Thanx

**darkwolfblade** – It's nice to know there are more people who like some older music…:) Most of my friends literally have question marks in their eyes when they hear some of the songs on my mp3 player. :) Well, the mysterious scrolls aren't that mysterious after all. That obvious, huh:D Thanks for reading the fic! And reviewing, of course…:)

**irisheyesrsmilig** – Thank you!

**Roguechere** – I hope it won't be that long, don't worry. But look at it from the bright side! I'll come back full of brand new great ideas and write three chapters in a row…Okay, not exactly three, but you get my point. I still hope I'll manage to finish this chapter before I leave.

**Mystical Sand** – Well, I won't kill Rogue, at least not in this chapter. I need my daily dose of Romy…;) But I will make her suffer…as evil and twisted as it sounds. And about the Warren/Rogue connection, I'm accually basing my entire story mostly on the cartoon so I took over that connection too…:) Enjoy in the next chapter!

**blackagenda** - blushes…Thanks:)

**Scarlet blood** – Thanks a lot for reviewing! And I had a really nice vacation, thanks so much for the good wishes! I hope you keep reading!

**animeangel404** – Thanks…:) I hope you enjoy the next chapter too…

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 12:**

**WILDERNESS OF PAIN**

"Hey Tinhead! Have a taste of these!" Wolverine extended his claws with a loud SNICKT and charged towards Apocalypse. However he was stopped by Avelanche who directed his shockwave straight into Logan's chest and blew him a few feet away.

"This wasn't the smartest thing to do, bub." He growled furiously taking time to recover for a split second and pinning Avelanche to the wall with his claws at the next. A thin line of blood slided slowly down his neck as Wolverine's claw touched his throat. He gulped in fear staring into his wild eyes full of anger and fury. But than the feral man withdrew the dangerous adamantium spikes and the moment of relif on Avelanche's face turned into one big nothingness as Logan's fist collided with his skull sending him into unconciousness.

"Now…where were we…" he smirked and made his way towards Apocalypse again. But none of the X-men managed to reach him. His slaves were popping out of everywhere and although Cyclops and his team managed to drag them away from the building and the innocent civilians, still they couldn't reach Apocalypse. The next mutant that blocked Wolverine's way was Mystique.

"Out of my way, woman!" he shouted angrily

"No." she replied stubbornly

"You're crazy! What are ya thinking on helping Apocalpse out of your own free will!"

"I do what any mother would do for her child."

"Rogue is not y'r daughter, lady. And even if she is, what kind of mother would give away her kid to a monster like Apocalypse."

"You can't understand, Wolverine. Apocalypse can bring Rogue back to me. I will have my daughter back. He will not hurt her."

"Yeah. I bet he won't" he replied sarcastically "Now move before I check what you had for breakfast" he extended his claws again

"I don't think so." She gazed at him with her piercing yellow eyes while shapeshifting and changing her yellow gaze into a blue one. "You wouldn't hurt me, now would you Wolverine." She waved her shiny red hair in front of him speaking in a voice of Jean Grey.

"You're not gonna fool me, Mystique." He flinched for a second, but recovered immediately. "I know you're not Jean."

She smirked at him, blue eyes becoming lighter, pale skin becoming darker, red hair changing into pure white.

"You have to control your anger, Logan." She spoke in a soft voice of the African goddess

"You're not gonna distract me, you twisted bitch!" he yelled, his voice suprisingly different. Why did it effect him in such way when she shifted into Storm? He took a few steps back, his hands falling slightly while 'Storm' approached him slowly with a gun. Suddenly a few playing cards exploded in front of her legs making her look the other way. This gave Gambit an excellent opportunity to sneak up to her from the other side and, supproting himself with his bo-staff, kick her hard in the stomach knocking her on the ground where she shifted back to her blue self again groaning in pain.

"You alright, mon ami?"

"Why do you care, Cajun." He growled back at him and made his way towards Apocalypse again. Remy stood puzzled for a moment, but didn't have the time to think because he got hit from behind by someone. He recovered immediately and jumped back into the fight.

* * *

"Hold this line, team! We can not allow them to come close to the building! The professor will be giving us further instructions from the Blackbird." Cyclops was barking out orders at anyone who was interested to listen. The fight was at its full swing. The X-men did their best to stop their opponents but they were quite outnumbered. Up high from the sky Storm shot lightnings on anyone who she could reach. Her abillity to fly was her great advantage because no one except Apocalypses four Horsemen could fly and even them got disabled when their robotic 'horses' got destroyed. And besides, she had a great overview of the battle from the sky. That is when she spotted Logan running towards Apocalypse not noticing an enemy following close behind. With all those noises and sounds going on in the battle, his extraordinary senses could easily be fooled. She also saw that Remy, who somehow appeared here, was busy with a few opponents of his own so she rushed without thinking into Logan's aid. Unfortunately, she didn't react fast enough when the mutant following Logan turned suddenly and attacked her. A strong blast out of his hands caught her off guard and she screamed in pain before losing her concentration and started falling rapidly towards the ground. Wolverine turned and looked with worried eyes at a pure white spot coming closer and closer towards the earth. "STORM!" He let out a painful scream. He couldn't explain the mixture of feelings he felt when he saw her. A mixture of concern, fear and desperation for not being able to do anything. And there was something more. He was just to afraid to admit it.

A few iron sparks flew from Warren's wings and shot the mutant that fired on Storm knocking him out. He outstreched his wings and barely caught her before she crashed. He landed near Logan putting unconcious Storm and flew away in the battle shortly after Logan ran to check on her. He just muttered something on getting to Apocalypse first.

"Storm. C'mon Storm, say somethin'." He felt so relieved when he saw Archangel caught her, but she was still unconcious and vulnerable. Who would'eve thought someone so powerful as Storm could be so gentle and vulnerable. She was always afraid to use her powers at their full strength not to hurt someone too bad. That's why she was the one getting hurt most of the times. "Please, 'Ro. Wake up darlin'…" he repeated while kneeling next to her.

"Mmmh…Logan?" she blinked her soft blue eyes open "What happened?"

"You got hit by a bad guy. Are ya okay?" It was amazing how grumpy and senseless Wolverine couldn't supress a smile while gazing into her eyes. He spoke in a voice so soft it was almost unreckognizable as his. Storm smiled at his unusual action and nodded assuring him that she indeed was alright. Something exploded nearby and he drew her closer to himself shielding her from the explosion with his body. She lifted both of her hands to rest on his broad chest and closed her eyes, her head still pounding in painful little waves. They stayed that way for a second longer before they finally splitted up. She gazed up confused into his eyes while he was still holding her. A few moments of akward silence passed before they finally stood up realizing again that they were in the middle of war.

"Ya sure you're okay?"

"Yes Logan. Do not worry. I will be alright…And thank you." She smiled briefly at him before flying away again leaving him to look after her for a second more. At the next second he was already running to kick some more butt with a broad smile on his face.

* * *

The next time Remy could stop for a second to take a break, he could see that no one of his former team mates were nearby. He couldn't see any of the enemies either. Just the huge purple back of Apocalypse not to far in front of him. He smirked and made his way carefully towards him. He picked up a large stone and took his time to properly charge it before yelling:

"Hey, M'sieur Apocalypse! Remember me?" at that he threw the rock that exploded at Apocalypses chest making him stumble backwards and eventually fall. The fight stopped for a second, the X-men smiling in amazment and Apocalypses slaves scattering paniced to help their master.

"Foolish mutant. Your pitiful powers are no match for me!" he stood up slowly towering over Gambit who took his defensive stance at the same time ready to attack. "Stop the others!" he ordeded to his followers "I shall take care of this one."

His red eyes glowed with hatred as Remy's sparkeled with pride and bravery. Remy dodged a few of his hits managing to send a few more glowing cards that only distracted his enemy a bit. Eventually, Apocalypses attack sent him flying backwards where he finally smashed into wall. He groaned painfully feeling as if every bone in his body was broken. But he didn't have the time to think about it as Apocalypse came closer and closer. He threw some more cards at his direction but he just swept them away. The shadows covered his face completley so Remy could only see his feet coming and hear his twisted laughter. Suddenly his fist glowed poisonusly green and illuminated his face making it look even more malicious under the green light of power.

'_At least I die as an X-man, non?'_ he mused, already thinking at the worst while he could almost feel the razor power radiating from Apocalypses hands.

* * *

Rogue could see the place the battle was held on from far away. The damaged buildings, fire that was burning here and there and pillars of black smoke gave away Apocalypses position from afar. She speeded up a bit hoping no one was hurt. She couldn't stand the thought of her friends getting hurt by that thing. As she got closer she could see Apocalypses high form towering over something or someone. His fists were the same green as they were when he knocked her out a few months back. At the same moment her breath got caught up in her throat when she saw Remy's crumbled form in front of him. Her heart started pounding violently and her vision got blurry from tears welling up in her eyes, but she forced herself to stay focused. She picked up a busted truck and threw it towards Apocalypse with all of her might.

* * *

All the other X-men rushed to help Gambit, but they couldn't reach them. The enslaved mutants did their job in stopping them to reach their master. At that moment even Cyclops got that desperate expression on his face.

_'It's over'_ he thought _'Gambit's going to die and I can't do anything about it. I can't even save a friend, how am I supposed to save the entire world than.'_

Storm was on the floor again, Logan helping her up again and she buried her head in his shoulder crying in sadness for her loving friend. Logan held her clutching his fist in anger. He never cared much for the Cajun, but he knew his death would mean incredible pain for the ones he did care about and that made him sad. And he was angry for allowing himself to be sad. All the other X-men stood in silence knowing they can't stop the inevitable as the other mutants watched in awe and fear their master's deadly power.

Remy closed his eyes waiting for the fatefull hit. They say that at the moment of death your whole life runs away in front of your eyes. Like some kind of a movie. It didn't happen to him. His mind was completley blank. People usually think about all the good and bad things they did, wondering will they go to heaven or hell. Remy was never a religious person. He never belived in some higher force, vis major. He belived in luck. And this time luck played him out. Still, there was one thing he was thinking of.

_'Rogue, chere, I wish I could tell y'de truth. I wish I could 'xplain t'you dat I had t'leave t'protect y'. Dat I had t'leave jus' 'cause I loved y'too much.'_

He heard a crash and was amazed how he didn't feel anything. Not even his bruised body ached that much. He was surprised how he could still think. And hear and smell and feel. He always imagined the moment of his death as one big nothingness. A dark tunnel in which you enter and stay there for eternity unaware of anything. The noise he heard made him open his eyes again.

He realized than that nothing had happened. That he was still in the middle of the battle and alive. Only, Apocalypse wasn't looking at him anymore. Little bits of a smashed veichle were falling off him as he was trying to regain his balance smirking maliciously at the same time. Than that voice. If it had been just the voice, Remy would have most certanly thought he was in heaven, but the sight of Apocalypse sort of ruined the whole picture.

"Hey, big guy! Lookin' foh me?" her soft Southern drawl came from somewhere above.

"Well, well. Look who do we have here. And I thought your friends were going to hide you from me forever."

"Leave them outta this, Apocalypse! This is between you an' me!" she shouted furiously, relieved slightly when she noticed Remy shifting down below her. It meant he was still alive and concious enough to move.

"I couldn't agree more my dear. I knew your mutant friends will try to protect you. But I also knew that the best way to make you crawl out your little hiding place was to use your pathetic little boyfriend as a bait."

"You're sick…" she replied disgusted, her body shaking in silent anger

"What's going on! Rogue, what does this mean!" Cyclops shouted, nervousness welling up as he couldn't follow the flow of the events anymore.

"Rogue, I thought I told you to stay in the mansion." Professor X finally left the security of the Blackbird and hovered next to it in his chair, fearing the worst is yet to come.

"Ah'm sorry professah. Ah cain't let the people Ah care about get hurt because of meh. Ah hafta face this alone." She casted one last look in Remy's direction before charging and hitting Apocalypse with all of her might.

* * *

"Wha's goin' on 'ere! Wha's she doin'?" Gambit jumped up at his feet ignoring the pain it caused, when he heard her desperate words and saw her actions.

"Kid, are you nuts!" Wolverine already made a move to go and help her, but Storm's hand held him back. He turned to see her sad face, tears gliding down her cheeks. He realized she was in pain too and that he couldn't do anything to help. He bowed his head and clenched his fists in silent anger while professor X's voice echoed in their minds answering what they were all wondering.

_'My X-men, we have done all we could. It is Rogue's battle now. I shall restrain from further explanations and only say that we can only watch and hope everything goes fine. For all our sakes.'_

His voice was soothing, but even he didn't sound too convinced in his words. He was more desperate than ever. Still, everyone did what he said. Even Archangel restrained from any attack. Rogue of all people knew what he had been through and she was one of the rare he would allow to destroy Apocalypse instead of him. That is, if it was possible. Remy already opened his mout to protest, but he wasn't sure what could he do. He could give all his strength, his life for her, but he was afraid it wouldn't be nearly enough. So he too didn't do anything aware that nothing was possible at the moment.

Everyone lifted their eyes in silent prayer, hoping things won't turn out for the worst.

* * *

Rogue wasn't aware of her thoughts while speeding throught the air and fighting Apocalypse. Her mind was completley blank. She concentrated fully on the battle. Suddenly Apocalypses hands became green again as he made another move towards her, but she avoided his hit a small smile escaping her lips. _'Oh, no. You're not pullin' the same trick on meh twice.'_

Apocalypse was getting more and more furious by the second. She was too fast. He couldn't catch her and she was throwing things on him. It didn't hurt him but it ruined his concentration and distracted him in attacking her. His uncontrolable anger was probably the reason why he made the mistake by letting her come near his face when he finally did grab her in his fist.

She gasped when his huge fist closed around her waist. She felt like a Barbie doll in some kid's hand and she would have probably smiled for thinking on something like this if it wasn't for the fact she was barely breathing because of his fingers pressing on her lungs. She could see his evil face becoming bigger as he drew her closer to his head. She panicked for a moment thinking hard on what to do to get out of this situation. Soon she realized what to do. She took a long breath and took her gloves off with her teeth. As soon as she was close enough she grabed an exposed part of his face and held it tight…

* * *

Nothing happened at first but soon she felt incredible pain. Some kind of purple haze appeared around both of them. She kept on absorbing him untill she saw that it was effecting him as well. He started shrinking on normal human size, a painful look on his face, but a sick smirk still there too.

"There is a price for trying to absorb me, angel." He muttered forcing himself to stand

She could feel his thoughts and memories flowing into her. A bunch of feelings that didn't belong to her. She could feel new power flowing through her. And it ached. Her whole body was shaking from incredible pain. She could feel her mind, her identity losing the battle. She could feel her other personalities trying to take over. She could feel his mind trying to take over so she directed the remains of her strength on letting go.

With a loud scream she flew a few feet back and collapsed on the ground leaving a body-shaped dent behind her. Apocalypse tried to walk, but stumbeled and fell on to his knees still laughing hysterically. Some of his followers rushed forewards to pick him up and some running to attack the X-men again as they were gathering around their fallen team mate.

Gambit was running towards Rogue before she even touched the ground, but he got delayed by some more enemies blocking his way. He was fighting desperately, throwing at them anything he could get a hold of. He was injured, he could feel the pain in every inch of his body, feel the warmness of blood trickling down the side of his waist so he presumed he had some kind of a cut somewhere on his torso, but it didn't matter now. All it was important at the moment was to get to her as soon as possible. To make sure she is alright. He hoped with all of his heart that she was while he fought his way towards her.

Wolverine, however, was luckier. He managed to get to Rogue while the other X-men held the enemies back.

"Rogue…? Kid, c'mon, say something…"

She was struggling hard to maintain control. Logan lifted her off the ground a bit, but she was still shaking, that purple haze still lingering around her. She held her eyes strongly closed, clutching her sides with her hands, groaning in pain. In her mind she was standing in the middle of a plain trying to fight off numerous shadows that represented all the people she absorbed throughout the years. They were all yelling at her, attacking her, calling her names, demanding their lives back. Some were just unreckognisable shadows, but some of them had faces. She was a bit relieved to see the figures of her fellow X-men trying to help her control the voices. But she was still afraid. Although she was through similar situations before, still there was something different. There was a new presence now. A presence of an unimaginable power. She could feel it flowing through her. She could feel a new mind taking over. That laugh was audible again, but it came from her mind this time. She fought her way to the surface, trying to win her control over, but this mind was so powerful. There were memories so horrible she bueried them deep in the depths of her mind instantly. She could already feel her control slipping and in these last seconds she tried to recall her exercises with the professor. She tried to remember his words on concetration or knowing her inner strength or something like that. But it was too late. She was going to let that mind take over. Apocalypse will take over and she can't stop him. But she can try. At least one more time while she still has the mind of her own she can try. So she did concentrate, recall the images of the people she cared about in her mind. All the people Apocalypse would destroy if she allowed him to win. The X-men stepped out of the shadows. Her friends, her family. They were everything to her. She had to fight. Because of everything they did for her, she had to fight.

"C'mon darlin', you gotta fight it over." Logan was shaking her lightly trying to make her get out of that trans-like stase she was in while she was fighting for control.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She was still on her knees, but now she was able to remain in that position by herself. However, her eyes were blank. They had a dull expression, like she had just been brainwashed or hypnotized or something. The circle around them was starting to shrink as the enemies swarmed out from everywhere. Logan left her side and stood up outstretching his claws.

"C'mon you slime balls. Show me what ya got." He growled showing off his fangs. "A whole lotta you at one. I like the odds." He commented as he threw a few that attacked first back. Several more charged to attack but a rain of glowing playing cards stopped them.

"Make dat two, mon ami." Gambit landed, just slightly less elegant than usual, on his feet next to Wolverine, his bo-staff in his left hand, three more cards already glowing in his right.

"There are a lot of things I don't like about you, Gumbo, but I gotta admit it that you gotta great timing." He sliced through some steel armour like through hot butter and knocked the owner of the armour down before adding: "Still, I colud'eve handeled this alone."

"Sure y'could." Gambit smirked painfully as he landed badly on his knee in attempt to avoid another attack.

Still, they couldn't hold them for much longer. Remy was soon on his knees again as someone slammed him hardly into his chest making the blood out of his wound flow even stronger. Logan pulled back and knelt next to Rogue again who was still staring into some distant spot, not reacting to anything. Remy was crouched in front of them, trying to stand up, desperate in attempt to stop them getting to her. Logan grabbed her arm ready to pick her up and run if necessary. He looked around and saw all the other X-men in similar situations. They were swarmed with enemies that were popping out of everywhere like annoying little ants. During those few moments tha appeared like hours, Rogue was finishing her inner battle with Apoclaypses mind. She let out a loud scream as her mind finally took over again. But it was still weak and unstable. She was still fighting for control. She blinked a few times to get rid of the black spots in front of her eyes and the sounds of the battle rushed into her ears again. She heard Logan's voice calling her name, heard Remy's soft Cajun accent saying something she didn't quite catch. She shook her head to clear her vision and finally saw the horrible scenes of the battle. Logan was shaking her, Remy was kneeling before her, a painful look all over his face, his shirt drenched with blood underneath his trench coat. She felt her hands trembling, felt the presence of that power again, that mind trying to take over. She had to unleash it. She had to set that power free or else she would explode.

"Get down." She whispered, afraid that what she might hear would not be her voice.

"Rogue?" Logan released her from his hold and Remy lifted his head to look at her in the eyes.

She started to stand up slowly. It seemed like she was floating on that purple glow that surronded her. "Ah said, GET DOWN!" she shouted for all of the X-men to hear. She was afraid that once she uses this new power she won't be able to warn them again.

Even before anyone could do what she said her hands started to glow green and with a loud scream she unleashed a circular wave that knocked down all of the enemies surronding her and the other X-men. Everyone just watched in amazment. She was still floating just slightly above the ground, her eyes still wide open, her hands outstretched. She casted a frightened look towards Apocalypse that supported himself up and was now smiling evily again.

"You are stronger than I thought, angel." He broke the silence with his malicious laughter while dissapearing in the flash of white light along with his four Horsemen.

She felt her body shaking again. She felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. It was a hot summer evening but still she felt cold. It was freezing. The purple haze that supported her up was now gone and she was falling. Storm landed next to her to help support her, but Remy already got a hold of her. He knelt again cradling her in his arms. He slipped his trench coat off and wrapped it around her shaking body. Her skin was ice cold.

"Rogue? Chere, please say somet'in'…"

Her head felt heavy. She couldn't feel the rest of her body anymore. Only the pulsing of her head. Her sight grew dim as her eyes focused on Remy's face in front of her. She wanted to call out for him, already opened her mouth to do so, but no sound came out. She lifted her hand up to him and his fingers clasping around hers were the last thing she felt before she sunk into the darkness.

* * *

A/N – There you have it. Chapter 12 finally finished…And we're coming to an end of the story as well. Anyway, not much to say. The title is a lyric from **The End** by **The Doors**. My favourite band, by the way…:) Just the other day I bought a huge poster of them for my room. :) Anyway, any questions? Leave it in your review. I can never get enough of reviews so press that little button at the bottom of your screen and write something. Even if it's just to say hello…:) All constructive criticism welcome! 


	13. We Hurt Each Other

Disclamer: I don't own Rogue, Gambit or any other X-men and I'm not making any profit of this.

A/N – Lucky number 13, huh:) Warning: Some really heartbreaking Romy scenes following…

**enchantedlight** – Thanks…

**Roguechere** – Oh well…Rogue is my favorite character…I have to make her the biggest hero here…:) Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies your further hunger…:D

**BlkDiamond** – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this update too.

**musagirl15** – Everything revealed in this chapter…:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mystcal Sand** – It's nice to know that you like Ororo in my story. And I absolutely had to make Gambit so concerned. He just makes such a perfect boyfriend…While writing him like that I can actually imagine myself as being his Rogue…okay, now I'm drabbling…Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Frek** – I'm glad you liked it! I liked writing all that action too although I think I'm doin' better with those romance scenes…:) Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – I'm glad you started to read my story as well. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you find the rest of the story equally interesting.

**Chrosis** – Thank you, my friend…:)

**Scarlet blood** – Thanks so much for the compliments! blushes

**DarkWolfBlade** – Maybe it's because I was in kind of a hurry while writing chapter 12 so it might had been a bit bunched up. And I usually write a chapter for a few days in a row, sometimes in a day, but this time there was a pause of about a week between some parts of the chapter so I suspected it might be a bit unleveled. This fic is my first so I'm kind of new in writing action scenes. I'm much better in angsty romance oneshots…:) I'm glad you still like the fic. Looking foreward to more of your great reviews! I like it when people tell me what I'm doin' wrong so I can 'fix' it in my further chapters and/or fics.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

CHAPTER 13

**WE HURT EACH OTHER**

_The purple haze that supported her up was now gone and she was falling. Storm landed next to her to help support her, but Remy already got a hold of her. He knelt again cradling her in his arms. He slipped his trench coat off and wrapped it around her shaking body. Her skin was ice cold._

"_Rogue? Chere, please say_ _somet'in'…"_

_Her head felt heavy. She couldn't feel the rest of her body anymore. Only the pulsing of her head. Her sight grew dim as her eyes focused on Remy's face in front of her. She wanted to call out for him, already opened her mouth to do so, but no sound came out. She lifted her hand up to him and his fingers clasping around hers were the last thing she felt before she sunk into the darkness…_

Remy was desperate. She didn't seem to react on anything. A flicker of hope sparkeled in his chest when her eyes focused on him. They had an expression, they were alive. But still desperate fear flushed over him as he saw incredible pain written in them. His whole body ached from his injuries, but he could only feel the pain that ripped him from the inside. And his emphatic abillities didn't help much either. He wished he could help her in some way, take that pain away. His eyes welled up with tears as he saw her open her mouth slightly, as if trying to say something. He lowered his head closer to her, but she made no sound. She only lifted her hand towards him although it seemed that action just caused more pain for her.

"Ch…chere?" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as he grabbed her hand with his partially gloved one careful not to touch her bare skin with his exposed fingers. He knew she couldn't take another absorbtion now. It would probably destroy her. He pulled her hand up to his chest, tears now falling down his face as she rolled her eyes and passed out, her body growing limp in his arms.

"Where d'hell is Beast!" he screamed bringing her body closer to him and whispering softly in her hair. "Rogue, _mon amour_, don' die chere. Don'do dis t'me. Y'gotta live. Don' make it look like I left fo' nothin', like I sacrificed our love fo' nothin'. _Ne me laissez pas_ (Don't leave me)… _J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime_ (I need you, I love you)…"

Beast was by their side now, trying to make Gambit loosen his grip on her so he could feel her pulse. Remy listened to him, lifting his teary eyes towards the furry doctor, already afraid of his answer.

"She has a pulse. Weak, but it's there." He exclaimed after a few moments of tensed silence letting out a relieved sigh. "She is just unconscious…" He patted Gambit on the shoulder giving him a small comforting smile. "…but she is not alright yet. We have to take her to the mansion as soon as possible. She needs immediate medical attendance."

Even before he could finish his thought, Remy stood up already, carrying her in his arms and hurrying towards the Blackbird…

--x--

The situation at the mansion was filled with tension as well. Jubilee tried to stay calm and show the others that she can be trustworthy and responsible too, but she couldn't stop a million dark thoughts racing through her mind making such horrible pictures she almost started to cry. The monitors showed that Apocalypse had left. That was about twenty minutes ago. But the Blackbird wasn't here yet. And Remy's friends didn't make the situation much easier too. She understood that they were worried too, but that girl, Bella Donna, got on her nerves so much. It was hard enough to get rid of that annoying Cody asking where Rogue was every thirty seconds and when he finally went upstairs, there was still Bella. She didn't stop whining since they came. Jubilee heard the other man, probably her father, yell something at her in French but she would just yell back at him. _'What a spoiled little bitch!'_ she thought every time she heard her high toned voice. _'What was Gambit thinking when he picked her over Rogue. Sure Rogue can be difficult sometimes, but still…'_ she tried to occupy her mind with something else not to think about the outcome of the battle.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud rumble of the Blackbird's engine.

"Finally!" she screamed and ran into the garage (I have absolutely no idea how to call that 'room' they keep the jets in), the rest of her companions close behind her.

**Meanwhile, in the Blackbird:**

"Everyone alright?" Cyclops yelled from his pilote seat as the Blackbird flew rapidly towards the mansion

"Everyone except Rogue, Cyke." Logan said dejectedly.

"Luckily, no one else got seriously injured by her power outburst. Just a few cuts and bruises, that's all. It seems to me as if she had enough control to somehow redirect, whatever that was, from us." Jean added kneeling next to Rogue, who was still cradled in Remy's arms, and trying to scan her mind and find the presence that blocked Rogue out. Professor X came to her from behind and touched her shoulder gently.

"It is no use, Jean. I tried to scan her the second she absorbed Apocalypse and I didn't have much success either. Her mind was always strong against our telephaty. It had to be to block out all of the voices she has in there. I just hope that with Cerebro, and our combined powers, we will have more luck."

For the next few minutes, the jet was silent. Professors words lingered in the air for a while. Than Cyclops spoke from the cockpit again. "Everybody brace yourselves. Touchdown in less than 5 minutes."

Everyone grabbed on to something as turbulence shook the 'ground' under their feet. Suddenly Rogue's eyes snapped open and Remy gasped in shock. They were completley red. Logan was there in a second, the professor following close behind. Before anyone could react in any way, she spoke in a voice that wasn't her own, red sparks flying out of her eyes as she formed the words.

"_You pitiful humans. Say goodbye to the world as you know it because it shall seize to exist. And welcome my new angel of destruction. Someone you will not dare to attack or destroy. Because you are weak. And do not try to stand in OUR way. Her body is already mine even though her mind still withstands. But not for long…"_ a malicious laughter filled the interior of the jet sending shivers through the X-men. "NOOOOO!" a terrified scream followed "Get out of mah head!" Rogue kicked around herself violently, her eyes changing into their gorgeous green for an instant before she passed out again.

No one dared to say anything. They all just stood in silence untill the jet touched the aluminium plastered floor. The door flew open and Beast hurried outside to prepare the med bay followed closely by Remy carrying, again unconscious, Rogue. Her uniform was soaked with the blood from Remy's T-shirt it was difficult to say to whom did it belong. They almost collided with Jubilee at the door.

"How did it go…Oh my God! What happened!" she screamed when she noticed Rogue in Remy's arms, their clothes stained with blood.

"I'll explain later, kid." Logan answered while passing by to catch up

"Remy!" Bella called out when he passed her by, but he just ignored her. His only concern now was the broken angel he held in his arms. Even at this moment he couldn't stop himself from thinking of how beautiful she was. Her face lost that painful look and she looked amazingly peaceful. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed how pale her cheeks became and he hurried to catch up with Beast.

Bella looked after them in shock and turned to look at the rest of the team for an explanation. Jubilee was the one who demanded for an answer.

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on!"

"Come Jubilee. Let us go to the rec room. I shall explain everything." Storm gently touched her shoulders and Jubilee noticed the shaking of her hands as well as the quiver in her voice. Storm motioned for the others to follow her. Almost everyone went to the med bay and she wasn't sure she could relive the whole thing all over again. She turned around to see Scott still standing there. He gave her a small smile and followed them to the rec room.

"A lot of things happened. We'll tell you all about it." He added as they made their way through the hallways.

--X--

Remy paced nervously through Hank's office. It was unusualy crowded. Jean sat in on of the chairs with professor in his hover chair right next to her. Warren and Betsy, who decided to come with them as well, mostly due to Betsy's injured leg, sat on a sofa at the corner of the room. Logan accomodated himself in Hank's chair and tapped his fingers nervously at Hank's desk.

"Wanna cut that out, Cajun? You look like a goddamn' caged animal. It's irritating." He growled. Remy stopped and his eyes flashed towards Logan.

"Y' know what Wolverine, I've been nice t'you fo' too long. 'M sick an' tired of y'treatin' me like shit. So either y'shut de hell up, or we deal dis de other way." He leaned on the table, his eyes glowing red, a playing card already slipping into his hand. Logan leaned in as well and flashed his fangs.

"Anytime Gumbo." SNICKT. The claws on his right hand popped out. "Anytime."

"Gambit, Wolverine, stop it! Your constant bickering isn't going to help Rogue. So either behave yourselves or take your frustrations outside!" the professor scolded them. No one said anything more. Gambit moved to the other end of the room and flashed a nasty look in Wolverine's direction before facing the wall. Logan leaned back into his chair, but kept an eye on him all the time.

Shortly after, Beast emerged from the other room. "She is stable. For now." He sighed and reassured them with a smile. "Ms. Braddock, I would like to take a look at your leg now. And that nasty wound of yours, Gambit."

"Can we come in, Hank?" Logan stood up to ask him

"Of course."

On the further bed in the room was Rogue. She was attached to a few machines monitoring her body functions. She looked better. The colour returned to her face.

"Oh, and if I may request that you don't try to probe her mind just yet, professor." Hank said again. "The brain scan showed me some increased activities. And with the help of the Shi'ar technology I came to a conclusion that her mind is still fighting for supremacy. Maybe we should give her some time, especially now when she is physically weak as well."

"I agree. Maybe it is better if we wait a little more. If we invade her mind when she is in this state, it might permanently damage her. But how is she physically?"

"As expected, her partial invulnerabillity prevented any serious injuries. Just a few bruises, that's all. Her organism, however, suffered a major shock when Apocalypses power erupted out of her. It left her exhausted and her vital organs almost stopped working. But, as I said, she is stable now."

"That is good to hear." Charles smiled

"I'm going to inform the others. I'm sure Storm is worried sick." Jean was already on her way towards the door. She tapped Remy's hand comfortingly on her way out sensing the feeling of relief that flushed over him, but feelings of fear and desperation still lingering somewhere in his mind. He looked at her and she smiled at him with her 'everything is going to be alright' smile. He tried to smile back but managed only a weak half smile. Another tap on the shoulder and a voice made him snap out of his thoughts again.

"Remy, sit on that bed over there, please. And take off your shirt while I attend miss Braddock." Hank motioned towards the bed close to Rogue's and than went to the third bed where Betsy already sat. Remy obliged and took off his shirt wincing slightly as he finally felt how much his chest ached. Logan and the professor were still by Rogue's bed, the professor explaining something to Logan in a low voice. He sat there for a while before he felt a tap on the shoulder again. He lifted his legs up on the bed and turned to face Hank, still not saying anyting. He began cleaning his wound and Remy forced himself not to wince at the burning on his chest. Suddenly all his sensations came back and he could feel every inch of his body aching with bruises. He bit his lip at another rush of burning pain through his torso that traveled up his neck and down his arms violating his every nerve and making his fingers go numb. Suddenly he felt very light headed and he heard Hank muffle something about him losing a lot of blood. He didn't pay much attention to him. His eyes were fixed at the opposite wall. However, a sudden sound coming from Rogue's direction made his head snap the other way. Logan and the professor stopped talking and Hank excused himself to Remy for leaving his wound unfinished and came towards her bed.

--X--

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Perfect rhytam. Perfect concentration. Focus on the person you wish to absorb._ She focuses. _Focus on the persons' memories._ She focuses. Blood, killing, chaos, slaves, thousands of slaves, sacrifices to their master, laughter. Terrible laughter. Power. Destruction. The memories hurt her. She is not herself anymore. She is those memories. _No! Concentrate! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out! Maintain the rhytam! Maintain the concentration! Fight the memories! They are not your memories._ She is walking through a dark room. Running through a dark room. He is after her. He wishes to entrap her here. He closes the door. She can't get out. No! She is out! She closed HIM in. He roars and bangs and screams but he can't get out. _Ah did it. Ah'm back._

She whisperes those words as she slowly openes her eyes to the brightly enlighted medical room.

"Rogue, can you hear me?"

Someone touches her hand. She withdraws it immediatley. She dropped her gloves God knows where when she absorbed Apocalypse. Yes, that's what happened. She absorbed Apocalypse and than…She can't remember what happened than. Her eyes adapted to the light and she lowered her look on to her hands to see them gloved again. She turns her eyes towards the voice. A pair of light blue eyes looks at her. A bald man hoveres in a chair next to her bed. Behind him there is another man. Short, with bushy hair and large sideburns. His dark blue eyes are widened in worry.

"How are you feeling, my dear."

She turns to the other side and sees the most unusual doctor in the world. He is big, blue and furry but his face is mild and kind and he smiles to her so sweetly. She smiles back. She allows the other man to touch her hand again. She finally answeres to their questions.

"Ah'm fahne. At least Ah think." She added looking at the various wires and tubes attached to her. Her voice is hoarse and low, but it's hers. Her eyes are tired, but they are her own green eyes again. Her mind had won. She sits up in her bed, the doctor helping her a bit.

"Oh, don't worry. There is nothing wrong with you physically." Hank smiled again

"You managed to supress Apocalypses psyche?"

"Ah think so, professor. Ah cain't hear him anymore." She smiled softly. "Ah did it just the way you tought meh."

"I'm glad our training sessions gave some results after all." Charles smiled back recalling the memory of the sessions he had with her in attempt to help her control her powers. His theory was that if she learned how to control the memories and powers of the people she absorbed, she might be one step closer to controling her powers and being able to touch without consequences. So he tired to teach her how to focus and concentrate on only using the powers and blocking out the memories that are not her own.

"If you'll excuse me, I have another patient waiting." Beast smiled suddenly remembering he had left Remy's wound open. Rogue nodded and tried to see who is on the other bed, but Hank still blocked her view. She shifted in the bed again and suddenly noticed blood stains on her partially unzipped uniform.

"Oh my Gawd!" her eyes widened in confusion and fear

"Don't worry, kid. It's not your blood." Logan finally managed to say something

"Don't tell meh…Ah killed somebody?" her scared eyes focused on him

"You didn't kill anybody, Rogue. Don't worry." Professor X squeezed her hand comfortingly. She sighed in relief and her eyes caught a glimpse of an familiar figure on the other bed. She turned her head and found herself eye to eye with Remy who sat on the bed, his torso exposed, Beast just finishing cleaning up a big wound on his side.

**--She shook her head to clear her vision and finally saw the horrible scenes of the battle. Logan was shaking her, Remy was kneeling before her, a painful look all over his face, his shirt drenched with blood underneath his trench coat.—**

So that was all real? Swarms of enemies, the power outburst, she thought that was just happening in her head. Her gaze dropped on to the floor on Remy's blood stained T-shirt. He must have brought her here. That's why her uniform is stained with blood. His blood. Suddenly she felt like crying. She looked at him once again and bit her lip nervously as she saw him trying not to wince. She knew that he was in pain. And her heart ached because of it. Her heart ached because she could remember now the desperate look on his face when she was hurt. She could see it in his eyes that he still loved her. As much as she loved him. Still, they weren't together. She supressed a smirk as she thought about those pathetic soap operas she always used to laugh at. She couldn't remember when did her life become one.

--X--

Remy was so relieved when she woke up. A feeling of intense happiness flushed over him the second he heard her sweet southern drawl. He almost jumped out of his bed and ran over to hug her and tell her how much he loves her. He stopped himself though. He knew he couldn't. Not untill he thinks of a way to end this nonsense with Bella. So he just gritted his teeth and continued to look in her direction and listening to every word of her conversation with the others. Hank returned soon to his side and reassured him with a smile that after a good night sleep Rogue should be as good as new. This time a smile came naturally to him. He almost laughed out loud, he was so happy. He turned to look at her again as he heard her shriek in surprise when she noticed the blood on her. A few seconds later her emerald gaze focused on him. He could see her chest rise as she drew in a large breath and her lips parted a little. He couldn't imagine her more beautiful than now. Her pony tail dishevelled like she had just gotten out of bed in the morning, her cheeks slightly blushed, her lips a soft pink, her eyes, although sleepy, holding that lively spark he loved so much about her. Without a trace of make-up. She looked so perfectly natural, like some fairy princess from child tales. He could see her gaze drop and he turned his head towards Hank. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. He knew she would, though. He just didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

--X--

Rogue could see Hank turning to someone else in the room and streched her neck to see who it was. She needed a distraction to get her mind and eyes off Remy. She saw Psylocke trying to stand up carefully as Archangel assisted her. The furry doctor said something to her, probably some instructions on how to attend her injury, and she nodded with a painful smile as she shifted her weight on the injured leg. As she limped over the room with Warren supporting her, they suddenly stopped in front of Rogue's bed. Warren came closer and gently tapped her gloved hand.

"I'm glad you are alright. And when you recover, I would like to talk to you about something. It's important." He squeezed her hand a bit and smiled. She smiled back, a bit confused look in her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded "And thanks."

It was hard not to notice the painful look on Betsy's face as Warren approached to Rogue and it wasn't because of her injured leg. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze intensly studing her feet. She didn't look up untill she felt Warren's hand gripping her arm again. She gave Rogue a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded politely to the others. She couldn't hate her, she knew it wasn't her fault. She was just acting friendly. It wasn't her fault if Warren was in love with her. Sighing she leaned on Warren's arm and slowly made her way towards the door.

Remy's eyes flashed as Warren approached Rogue's bed. He narrowed his eyes and looked at him intensly with a glare that could kill. Suddenly, something flashed in his mind. Like in those silly cartoons when a lightball sparkles above the character's head. The words of the ancient phropecy echoed in his mind again. '**_seek for the one with the power of all.' _**That's right. How didn't he think of that before. The one with the power of all. It was an obvious reference to Rogue's absorbing powers. And the words Apocalypse spoke through her in the Blackbird. _'**Welcome my new angel of destruction.'**_ It is her Apocalypse wants because she is the one who can defeat him! His eyes widened and he looked at Warren again. _'An' I bet Archangel figured dat out already. Y're a stupid idiot, Remy LeBeau! How couldn' you figure dat out sooner!'_ he frowned as he scolded himself mentaly. Warren looked at him and nodded with a frown as if knowing he finally realized the meaning of the writings. He remained that way a few more seconds after Warren and Betsy exited the room. Finally he spoke for the first time they entered the mansion.

"Professor, we need t'talk." His face held a serious expression and the professor could sense it was something very important.

"Of course Gambit. Come to my office when Hank finishes with you."

Rogue's eyes focused on Gambit once again. He locked his eyes with hers and they shared a look for a moment. No words were necessary. He could read the curiosity and confusion in her emerald orbs and she could see the worry and seriousness in his demon-red irises. But the gentle expression of love was mutual to them both. However, the moment passed and reality slammed into them again.

"Remy, amour, what happen'? I was s'worried!" Bella screamed as she ran and threw herself on Remy. He looked at her with no expression whatsoever and groaned audibly as she squeezed his injured side.

" 'M fine. Unless y'kill me wit' y'r enthusiasm." He answered emotionlessly

"Oh, I'm so sorry, cher!" she got closer to him and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

_'Oh yeah! That's why Ah'm not with the man Ah love. SHE decided it was her turn ta make an apperance.'_ Rogue bit her lip so hard it almost ached and looked away, smiling against her will to Storm and Jubilee who were just approaching her bed. She didn't feel like smiling at all. Bella looked at her while kissing Remy and she smiled a satisfied smile against his lips. _'Y'can look away fo' as long as y'want, chere, but dis be somet'in' y'could never do an' y'know it.'_ It wasn't long before Remy snapped out of the primary shock and pushed her away. He didn't expect her to kiss him like that and, in his confusion, he allowed her to. His gaze drifted off to Rogue again and he sadly noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore. Soon his view blocked the back of Jubilee's head as she sat next to her friend.

"How are you feeling, child." Storm held her hands gently, her question not only reffering to her medical condition. She had noticed her forced smile as well as Bella's act of obvious provocation.

"Just fahne! Don't ya worry a thing!" she smiled feeling so bad because the gentle woman went through so much suffering because of her. "And would ya please tell that to all the others too? Ah'm tired of answering on the same question all the time." She decided to act as if she didn't even notice Bella had even entered the room.

"Alright. I will make sure of that." Storm smiled softly to her

"So? What does the doctor say?" Jubilee looked towards Beast. She returned to her usual cheerful self as soon as they heard Rogue had woken up and that she, and everyone else, were okay.

"The doctor says that she has to stay here for the night. After that she can return to her usual activities." Hank smiled wiping his hands and putting away the bandages he used on Gambit. "But take it easy, Rogue."

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh. "But if you really wanna make your patients stay here for the night, ya should get some more comfortable beds. This one is killin' meh." She remarked cheerfully causing Beast to smile.

"So that means that you can come with me and Storm to the city at Tuesday. She promised me she'll take me shopping. What do you say? Just the three of us?" Jubilee continued her chatter

"Of course, sugah. Just the three of us." She smiled to her young friend and held her hand with affection.

A few minutes later Hank noticed Rogue's yawning and tired gaze asked them all to leave and give her some time to rest. They obliged and left after wishing her good night and fast recovery. The professor waited for Gambit to pick up his clothes, a bloody T-shirt and his trench coat hung next to Rogue's bed, so they could have that talk. He managed to make Bella go and tell his father everything is alright so he lingered a bit longer next to Rogue's bed. She looked up at him, her heart beating strongly and breathed in sharply again. He leaned down and laid his hand over hers. She didn't withdrew it. His eyes gazed into hers with such intensity she almost shuddered.

" 'M so glad y're alright, cherie." He said softly before turning away and closing the door behind him.

Rogue choked down a sob and fell backwards on the pillow drawing her hands to her chest. _'Oh, Remy. Why are you doin' this to meh?'_

--X--

"This is very serious, Gambit. Are you sure that it is true?"

"Almost 100 percent sure professeur." Remy replied with a frown

Charles gazed through the window of his office again. Gambit had just told him everything about the scrolls his family held and the ancient phropecy in them as well as the fact that showing them to Archangel was the reason they were in New York in the first place. He also told him some parts of the phropecy that clearly reffered to Rogue. Now it was clear to him why Apocalypse tried to get to her. And he used a mind trick, his voice in her head, to weaken her enough so he could use her for his cause. But this time, Rogue was strong enough to stop him from taking over. But what about next time? Because he was sure Apocalypse wasn't going to stop untill he gets what he wants.

"I will make some researches on what we know about Apocalypse and try to find out how can we stop him. Thank you for telling me this, Remy." He finally faced the Cajun thief in front of him. Remy nodded and stood up to leave. "Would y'please tell me if y'find out somet'in'?" he asked silently.

"Of course." Charles smiled and continued. "I would like you and your family to stay here untill you go back to New Orleans. I already asked Jean to prepare your old room and the rooms for your companions."

Gambit nodded and silently went out of professor's office. As he made his way towards his room, he suddenly felt like an X-man again.

**A few days later:**

It was a warm and sunny morning that day and Rogue had just gotten ready to go out with Storm and Jubilee. She got rid of Cody who annoyed her with stupid questions and looked at her as if she was made out of glass, like she was going to break any second without his attendance, ever since he found out she was knocked out in the battle again. She rolled her eyes again when she remembered that and hurried to meet her friends at the driveway. Jubilee already tapped her little foot impatiently and Storm was absolutely glowing. A broad smile played on her calm face and the weather, mimicing it's goddesses feelings, promised to be wonderful today. She greeted them squinting her eyes in the sun and smiled. "Ya should've told meh ta bring mah sunglasses. You go ahead. Ah'll catch up."

"And hurry!" Jubilee yelled after her and she jogged up the stairs with a soft chuckle.

She entered her room and started digging through her purses at the same time trying to remember when did she wear them for the last time. She remembered something else, though.

-- **"So… which ones do ya like bettah?" She stood in front of a big mirror in a department store trying on sunglasses. When she recieved no answer, she turned to face her companion. "Remy! Are ya even listenin' ta meh!"**

"**Huh? What did ya say, chere?"**

"**Ah don't get it." She said placing her hands on her hips in mock scolding "It is you who wanted ta go shoppin' with me, and now you're not even payin' attention when Ah'm askin' foh yoah oppinion."**

" '**M sorry chere. What did ya ask again?"**

"**Which sunglasses did ya like bettah. These, or the ones I tried on before." She pointed impatiently on a pile of sunglasses on the counter**

"**Lemme see…" he pretended to examin her closely and she let out a small chuckle as he looked at her head from different angles and than dropping his gaze on the other sunglasses laying on the counter in front of him. "None of 'em."**

**She got serious in a flash. "What do you mean 'none of 'em'?" she mimiced his Cajun accent, her glare becoming very much annoyed. "We've been here foh hours!"**

**His hand moved slowly towards her face and she jerked away a bit, but he continued and slipped the glasses gently off her nose. Her bright green eyes were watching him with a mixture of confusion and impatience as she waited for him to say something.**

"**I don' like any of 'em 'cause dey hide y'r eyes chere. An' dey be too _beau_ t' hide." He whispered softly giving her one of his most gentle smiles.**

**She instantly felt hot in her head, felt blood running into her cheeks, her face turning red within seconds. Her body was so filled with that feeling of overwhelmed happiness she couldn't even breathe, she felt she was going to explode. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She was so completley happy, but at the same time she was mad at herself for falling to his cliched lines. How could one man annoy her so endlessly, but, at the same time, make her head spin and her heart melt. God, she loved him! He was a smooth talking charmer, a ladies-man, a kind of man she always found incredibly irritable and thought could never like. But him she did like. Him she adored. Every pore of her being lived and breathed for him. And she almost laughed out loud for having such sappy thoughts.**

**Instead she just stood there and gazed into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. She wanted to smile, but at the same time she wanted to shoot him one of her famous, so called 'dangerous', glares. The smile won. She granted him with one of those smiles she kept just for him and gave him a brief look, a mischievious spark in her eyes.**

"**Stop actin' like an idiot, Swamp Rat."-- **

A sudden noise ended her flashback and she spun around herself abruptly. Her heart stated pounding faster. There was no one on the floor except of her. At least she thought. She grabbed the purse she dropped on her bed and decided to forget about the sunglasses and get the hell out of her. She felt uneasy and there was this starnge feeling in her gut that warned her that something was not right. As she walked towards the door another memory struck her, this time not one of her own.

--** She was walking towards a small village on a hill. There was a large meadow in front of it. A little girl dressed in a simple dress sat among the flowers and played. Her clothing looked ancient, like it was a few centuries old. Like she was back at the time of old civilizations. She was heading towards the girl, her heavy feet making holes in the moist soil, her tall figure casting a long shadow in front of her. The girl noticed the shadow and looked up at her. Her little eyes widened in terror as a scream froze in her throat. She stood up and ran terrified towards the village. A blinding flash and the girl fell, her innocent blood sprinkling ruby drops on the emerald grass. In a few minutes the whole village was on fire. The sounds of innocent people screaming, begging for their lives were muffeled under the overwhelming sound of malicious laughter. She stood and watched this mindless slaughter with the eyes that were not her own. Laughing in a voice that wasn't her own. Enjoying the sight of blood and torture.--**

She snapped out of the memory, strongly feeling as her legs were going to go weak. She stumbeled forewards but was caught by a pair of strong hands. A soothing smell of worn leather and spices filled her mind and she opened her eyes not remembering when did she close them in the first place.

"You alright, chere?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Thanks." She muttered avoiding to look into Remy's eyes and letting herself out of his embrace.

"Didn' seem so t'me. Somet'in' happened?"

"No. Nothing at all. I was just looking for my sunglasses and I felt a little dizzy, that's all." she replied trying to sound nonchalant and she suddenly spotted her glasses on the dresser by the door. "Here they are. And what are you doing in my room?" she narrowed her eyes and looked up at him

'_Damn dat formal voice of hers. She knows how much I hate it when she talks like dat.'_ He thought while he listened to her speak. " 'M leavin' t'night."

"And?" she did her best not to let him know how her pulse quickened

"An' I wanted y'to know that 'm sorry if I m'behaviour made y'hurt in any way. 'M very sorry for everyt'ing that happened. I never wanted it t'end dis way." He added in a low voice.

She sighed deeply before finally saying what she wanted to say to him before he left "Things are how they are, Remy. We cain't change what happened. Ah…Ah'm not sure if I can forgive ya raght now, but Ah hope that maybe, some day, we will be able to meet again as friends." Her eyes sparkeled with hidden tears but she blinked them away. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently. "And Ah really hope y'all be happy. With Belle. Ah really want ya to be happy." She whispered and bowed her head. Remy looked down as well and squeezed her hand back before pulling her into a brief hug. "I wan' you t'be happy too, chere." He whispered into her hair, a soft quiver to his voice. _'But I will try de impossible to have you back.'_

She pulled back, her hands lingering on his a moment, her eyes fixed on his face trying to remember every line and imprint it in her heart forever. She gave him one of those smiles of hers she used to save just for him. "Good luck, Remy." _'It's better if we part now. All we do is hurt each other.'_ She thought while hurring down the stairs to catch up with Storm and Jubilee. She felt better, lighter. She couldn't hate him no matter how much she wanted to, and she was happy she finally managed to at least promise she will try to forget all the pain he caused her and, maybe someday, even forgive him. Still, she felt like loosing him all over again and it didn't hurt any less than it did the first time he left. And the sun didn't shine so brightly to her anymore…

Remy stood at the door of her room a while longer still sensing her smell, still feeling her weight in his arms. She didn't hate him anymore. That was good. A somber smile lit his face for a second.

'I will try de impossible t'have you back, mon amour.'

--X--

A/N – Well, longer than expected. I know it must be all bunched up with details, but the thing is, I have a picture of each scene so clear in my mind and it just feels so incomplete if I don't mention every single thing I see. Anyway, the lyric is from the **U2** song (recently remade as a duet for Bono Vox and Mary J Blige) named **'One'.**

Please let me know how am I doing! Should I stick to the oneshots, or am I permitted to do longer stories as well:) Read and Review please!

P.S.-Does anybody know what happened to those nice lines I (and most of other writers) used to divide the text? Or is just my computer stupid enough to make them when I click that little button on Document Editor.


	14. Don't You Cry Tonight

Disclamer: I'm out of ideas for writing something new for each disclamer. I own nothing. Simple as that.

* * *

A/N – I am so very sorry it took me long to update. I was in Barcelona for a week and I was recovering from lack of sleep for a week (I was awake for more than 40 hours. Almost two full days without a second of sleep…it makes a girl a bit exhausted, don't ya think :) ). Well, it was a school trip after all…And than the school started and all the clubs that were closed during the summer opened again and all of my friends were back in town and…well, we decided to go out more often because when the pressure with the tests begins we won't have the time. Anyway, I neglected this story and I'm so deeply sorry for that. Another reason for not writing was my lack of an idea for this chapter. The last chapter already has some notes ready, but this one is giving me a lot of trouble. I doubt it will be one of the better chapters I wrote, but I'll try my best. I really don't know how to write this 'crossing' between chapters…So I suggest you don't take this chapter too seriously. Take it just as a kind of info-chapter or an introduction to the 'grand finale', filling in the blanks, a trailer, call it whatever you like.

* * *

Notes for my reviewers:

**irisheyesrsmiling **– I know! I don't like Bella either. That's probably the reason why I can't force myself to make her at least partially good. And I hate her for being so obsessed with my Remy…makes me feel jealous :) On the other hand, he and Rogue are just perfect together. Thanks for reading my story. And reviewing, of course. I hope you enjoy these few last chapters as well!

**Roguechere** – I'm so glad you think so. I'm pretty satisfied with this story so far, even though I like some chapters less than others. I just feel I could have done them better. I'm kind of an perfectionist, but a bit too lazy to rewrite my own stories I'm afraid… Anyway, I'm really glad you like this fic. :) Well, this chapter will have some Romy too…some sappy and pathetic Romy, that is. I mean, as much Romy as it could be without them seeing eachother. Hope you enjoy!

**Mystical Sand** – Ah, my loyal reviewer…:)Yeah, I liked that too…I really like to write all the X-men so connected with each other. I mean, they all live together and I think they should act like one big family. I hope you like the naext chapter as well!

**Scarlet blood** – Yeah, I wanted to keep them in sort of friendly relations this time. I didin't want to make Rogue a bitter ex-girfriend because than she would remind me of Bella and I really don't wanna hate Rogue. But, as sadistic as it seems, I really enjoy making them suffer. Looking foreward to your next review! Hope you like the following chapter!

**toomakeyoulaugh** – Well, Remy wouldn't be Remy if he gave up every time Rogue pushed him away. And there wouldn't be any Romy too. I'm glad you liked it. :)

**DarkWolfBlade** – Hangar, right! I just couldn't remeber the word! The funny thing is that we have the exact same word in Croatian, we just pronounce it a bit differently (it's even spelled the same)…I'm just stupid like that. :) Thanks for the compliment on my English…I'm trying to learn from my own mistakes, that is, not to repeat them. :) I'm really glad you liked chapter 13. And I agree. Remy is clever, just a bit slow. I mean, he just needs some time to figure some things out…:) And I really LOVE writing romance scenes. I'm a real sucker for romance and I imagine all kind of sappy romantic scenes with my favorite characters (in which I usually 'play' Rogue or any other of my favorite female characters), as weird as it sounds. Anyway, I'm glad you liked those scenes…Looking foreward to your next review! I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

**musagirl 15** – Didn't mean to make you cry…:( It's just the sadistic part of me making my characters suffer…

**lovestoread** – I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**animeangel404** – Anyone can be late…:) Just glad you read it anyway…I hope you like the ending. It took me some time…

**enchantedlight** – Thanks yet again for your loyal reviewing…:)

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**DON'T YOU CRY TONIGHT**

The day was slowly reaching it's end when three female figures entered the mansion in Westchester, New York. It was around 11 PM and they were all bone tired from a whole afternoon spent in the city.

"Today was soooo great! We should do this more often!" Jubilee screamed while entering the house, her hands full of various bags and packages

"Yes, Jubilee. It really was nice." Storm smiled to the young girl that hopped around the mansion like a child on Christmas morning. Suddenly she stopped and giggled turning to the two women still standing in the doorway.

"I had so much fun, I almost forgot how hungry I am." She giggled again as her stomach growled. "Wanna join me?" she asked her friends smiling with her big brown eyes.

"Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry myself." Storm smiled again "Rogue?" she adressed her younger friend for she seemed a bit distant and her eyes were wondering around the house absently.

"Huh? Oh, no, thanks. Ah'm a bit tired, so if y'all excuse meh, Ah'll go upstairs ta mah room ta lie down a bit." She smiled with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and headed upstairs. Storm gazed a bit worriedly after her, than shook her head and followed Jubilee into the kitchen.

* * *

Rogue entered her room and carelessly discarded a handful of bags along with her purse on the floor. She slowly untied her high heel sandals and slipped out of her low waist dark blue jeans. Sighing deeply, she looked longingly towards her bed, tired from all the walking and fake smiles. Just in her T-shirt and panties, she crossed the room pulling her hair up in a loose bun when her cellphone suddenly rang from somewhere out of her purse. She sighed crossing the room again and dug through her things relying only on the dim light of the moon shining through her window. Finally she reached her mobile and answered with one soft hello. But, there was only silence waiting for her from the other side. She didn't speak as well. Somehow, as if she knew, she held that silent moment just listening to Remy's breathing, hers synchronised with his, her heart beating suprisingly steady. She knew it was him…

A sudden noise came to her through the line and that silence was violated. A gasp, than nothing more than a monotone beeping of the telephone. She lowered her gaze and closed her clamshell mobile phone. Even slower than before she reached her bed once again and almost fell on the soft pillows, bone tired. All she needed, all she wanted was a long dreamless sleep. Still, she knew that the second she closed her eyes all she saw was him. And it only brought her more pain. No, she wanted to forget. She needed to forget.

Her hand reached to her nightstand and opened a single drawer. It contained only few things: her diary, a bunch of pictures and articles she cutted out of some magazines and a medium sized box. She pulled the box out and opened it, at the same time pulling herself up into a seating position. Turning the box upside down, she emptied it's contents in front of her crossed legs. With even slower movement she brushed the unruly strands of hair falling into her eyes and fingered a few photographs that fell out of the box along with a few less significant object. She smiled sadly, softly caressing the face that looked up at her, with the tips of her fingers, his eyes burning holes through her with their blazing red glow even from the picture. There he was in his usual 'picture-pose'. Leaned on the window, cigarette hanging elegantly from between his long fingers, broad grin gracing his handsome features, thick auburn hair falling into his eyes giving his face a mysterious look. She remembered him just like that, posing for yet another picture in Jean's photo album, not missing an opportunity to throw some witty remark in return. So different from the man she had just said goodbye to, silent and dejected, eyes disabandoned of that lively spark that once made him so irritably charming. A shadow of the man he used to be. And it would be so easy to blame Bella for what had happened to him. Still, she couldn't. In her heart she couldn't find a way to blame anyone but her curse and whatever destiny or fate or God placed it upon her.

She flipped some more pictures through her hands, most of them taken by Jean, duplicats she made especially for her. Pictures of Remy, her, her and Remy, her other friends and they all looked so happy. Despite the fact that most of the pictures were take before she and Remy became a couple, she liked them more than the ones taken later. On most of them they were fighting or standing one next to the other with a disgusted expression on their faces, but those pictures reminded her of a happier time. A time when she denied love to herself. No love meant no heartache, no pain and suffering, no crying and showing weaknesses. She stopped when she reached the last photograph. It was one of her favourites and she kept in a nice frame near her bed for a long while. Untill he left her to marry Bella. The picture was taken while they weren't watching. She, unlike Remy, didn't like to pose for photos. She did it only when it was completley necessary. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

-- **It was a warm spring day and, for a change, they didn't have to worry about any villains, so the whole team decided to take a break. They had a nice picknick in the garden, went swimming to the pool, Hank even set up a volleyball course so they formed two teams and had a wonderful time. Rogue was especially happy since Hank and the professor told her about their newest invention – a 'skin' made from a special material that was almost exactly like a real skin. It had pores that allowed air to circulate, but it was like a piece of clothing and prevented her powers to manifest. It didn't gave her control over her powers or an abillity to touch, it was just made so she could wear short-sleeved shirts and dresses and bathing suits during the summer like normal people and not be condemned to long pants and sleeves and gloves which only made her hot. Still, it was enough for her, it was a small step towards 'normality' and she was happy. Somewhere later in the afternoon, she felt tired and went to sit on the porch. She leaned into the pillows of the bench that stood there and drew her knees up to her chest smiling to the wonderful feeling of cool wind tickling her exposed arms and legs and playing with her hair. She never dared to wear shorts before afraid that she might touch someone accidentally. She leaned back and closed her eyes, that smile still playing on her lips. When she opened her eyes again, she met a pair of blazing red ones staring right into hers.**

"**You sleepin' chere?" he grinned down at her**

"**No" she replied silently, smiling shyly at him. She had finally given up to his charm, and admitted to him, and to herself, that she did care, a few days ago, but she still didn't know how to act. "Just restin' mah eyes." She smiled wider. He arched his eyebrows and his grin got broader as he sat down next to her. They didn't talk anymore. He leaned his arm casually on the back of bench and she reluctantly leaned her head on his shoulder. That is how Jean caught them. Him gazing down at her, and her looking out in the distance, her eyes half-closed. It made a really nice picture and Jean made about a dozen copies to give them to anyone who showed interest in it. --**

Rogue sighed and among the other objects on the bed found a red and yellow lighter – a souvenir from her trip to Spain. She held up the picture along with a few other ones of Remy, wanting to burn them up. Still, she couldn't force her hand to bring the flame closer. Finally she let out a defeated scream throwing the lighter across the room and knocking all the things off her bed. She bueried her head into the pillow, angry tears visible in the corners of her eyes. She slammed a hand over the stereo beside her bed to turn on the radio. The music was depressing and it suited her. it made her feel she's not the only one suffering…

It continued to play as she slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

**If we could see tomorrow  
What of your plans  
No one can live in sorrow  
Ask all your friends  
Times that you took in stride  
They're back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
Blood off your hands **

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

I know the things you wanted  
They're not what you have  
With all the people talkin'  
It's drivin' you mad  
If I was standin' by you  
How would you feel  
Knowing your love's decided  
And all love is real

An don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

I thought I could live in your world  
As years all went by  
With all the voices I've heard  
Something has died  
And when you're in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry to baby

An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Maybe, baby someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight

* * *

"Y'said y'need t'take some t'ings from dis room, not talkin' on de phone." Bella yelled as she enterd the hotel room they came to empty and found Remy quickly closing his cellphone.

"I wasn' talkin'." He replied, anger in his voice

"What, de bitch didn' answer?" her violet eyes flashed in jealousy. His face darkened, but he didn't reply. She continued instead, her voice softened in irony.

"Look, cher. I know y're not happy wit' us getting' married an I know you be doin' dis 'cause y'don' have a choice, so that's why I'm bein' so kind in givin' y'de freedom t'go out an' have fun. I know about de few 'advantures' y'had when y'went out an' got drunk, but I need you t'understand I won' tolerate that in de marriage." She smirked narrowing her eyes before continueing "Still, I can' blame y'. It must be a habit from when y'were datin' that freak. Since she couldn' please you, y'were forced t'seek it elsewhere. I mean, every man has his needs, non?" she was smiling poisonously. She expected this would piss him off. Much to her surprise, Remy laughed and approached her, cupping her face and making her look up at him, leaning in with his nose mere inches from hers.

"Oh, chere, jus' fo' your information, you be de first fille I ever cheated on. I care 'bout trust, y'know. I never had t'cheat on Roguey b'cause she could please moi in ways you never could … or will be able to." He grinned at her viciously matching the poison in her voice with his own icy one. Than he released her and walked away. Bella clenched her fists so hard, her nails almost penetrated through her skin. She was shaking from pure hatred and fury. Still, she tried to control herself while walking out of the room and catching up with Remy and the others, evil thoughts welling up in her head.

'_Alright, no more playin' nice girl. Y'better watch it Remy. One bad move, an' I'll turn into y'r worst nightmare.'_

---X---

'_All X-men report to the War Room immediately.'_

_Rogue heard a familliar voice of professor X in her head. She exited her room and ran underground rapidly._

_Suddenly everyting became so blurry. Instead of being in the mansion, she found herself in the centre of New York. A fast yellow comet was flying low and a few cars distracted by it's apperance collided in a horrible mixture of fire, car parts and blood. Screaming and horrible noise and someone laughing in the distance…_

Rogue woke up with a start, her T-shirt drenched with sweat. Her breathing calmed a bit as she realized that she was in her room, in her bed.

"…_reports huge traffic jams throughout the city. Drivers are reccommended to avoid roads heading towards the city exits … It looks like a lot of people decided to travel this…"_ She turned off the radio and leaned on her pillows sighing deeply. _'It was all just a dream…'_ she thought trying to calm herself. Suddenly her pulse quickened again as she heard a familiar voice of professor X in her head.

_'All X-men report to the War Room immediately…'_

* * *

Rogue was flying through the centre of New York as fast as she could. The professor discovered some more mutant activities and sent a small group consisting of Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm to check things out. However, she couldn't force herself to stay behind. She had a feeling Apocalypse is behind this again and even though she was afraid, she wanted to help her friends. So consumed in her own thoughts she barely noticed the building tops in front of her and took a sharp turn on to the main road to avoid a crash. She flew very low now, her legs were almost touching the cars passing under her. She checked her communicator again for the exact location of the other X-men and took another sharp turn on to the bridge. Somewhere behind her she heard a crash, but she didn't have the time to turn around. Just a bit further, next to the radio tower, were her friends.

When she came to the scene, she saw that she wasn't mistaken. A tall figure towering over the city was indeed Apocalypse. The X-men did their best to draw him away from the innocent civilians, but unfortunatelly, they had no succes. Apocalypse smiled one of those twisted smiles when he noticed Rogue approaching and she instantly felt cold drops of sweat sending shivers down her spine. Still, she did her best not to show it.

"Ah, finally you came. I was wondering what else must I do to get your attention."

"Well, Ah'm here. What do you want now." She tried to sound calm

"The same thing as always, angel. You. Your powers, your strength, your soul."

"And why would Ah be so stupid to allow you to do that?" She drawled arrogantly

Apocalypse laughed again. That same horrible laugh that haunted her dreams lately. "It is your destiny. You can't avoid it. Don't tell me you don't remember how you got your powers of flight and super strength in the first place? You are a natural killer. And if you don't belive me that, just look at those people you killed just a few minutes ago." He motioned to the bridge and Rogue turned to see a pillar of smoke and horrible car accident. It came to her now. Her dream. She was the comet. She gasped silently and Apocalypse smiled again as if knowing what she was thinking about. "You saw it in you dream because it was destined to happen. You can't escape your destiny. You are made to destroy!"

* * *

It was a huge traffic jam in the centre. Remy was sitting in his cab, staring listlessly through the window. They left the mansion earlier that day, but had to go back to the hotel they stayed in to pick up their stuff. Now they were on their way to the airport, but it was almost impossible for them to catch their flight. The traffic was impossible and Jean-Luc phoned the airport already switching them to another flight. Their cab was at the beginning of the bridge, its movement barely noticable. Yelling and honking was driving everyone craze, but Remy just decided to shut himself out from everything. His mind kept running back to the second floor of the Westchester mansion, to that nicely decorated room and the girl that inhabitated it. He kept thinking about their farewell and how it was different from their first. He kept seeing the emotions playing behind those gems she called eyes, sensing the smell of her hair as he pressed her against him, feeling her weight in his arms. However, noises of reality caught up with him as he heard the squeeling of the breaks, screams and the sound of crunching metal. A horrible accident occurred. Their cab driver turned just in time to avoid it. There was blood everywhere, one man flew out of the car and was killed instantly. The others were either dead or seriously injured. Remy rushed out of the cab as the distant howling of the ambulance was heard. Overwhelmed with pity and sorrow, he approached the man lieing face-down on the pavement and slipped off his trenchcoat covering him with it, paying him some respect…

* * *

"And, oh look at the casualties!" Apocalypse grabbed her petrified form in the air and pushed her to look at the victims. A painful cry froze in her throat as she saw a man lieing in a pool of blood, ever so familiar trench coat on him, strands of brown hair glitering with blood. Even from the height she was on, she could reckognise the coat, could almost smell its distinct scent. Tears began falling down her cheeks uncontrolably.

"No…Oh Gawd, not him…" she whispered as she began to lose her height. Apocalypse caught her in mid-air and threw her in front of him again. Logan rushed towards her, supporting her up, while Cyclops and Storm started attacking Apocalypse again.

Rogue didn't seem to notice anything around her. The heartache she felt was too overwhelming, the pain shattered her from inside. She was just sobbing violently, tears never stopping it's fall.

'_Ah killed him…Mah love, mah Remy…Ah killed ya…Ah didn't mean to, Ah didn't…Ah'm …Ah'm…Ah didn't know…Why couldn't it be me?'_ she thought over and over again, desperatly hoping it could bring him back. She didn't notice Logan shaking her or Cyclops and Storm losing the battle with the invulnerable creature. She was aware only of her soul breaking like china, could hear every tiny piece falling, echoing through her mind.

Storm screamed in pain as Apocalypse slammed her into the nerby wall. Logan cried out her name while leaving Rogue's side as Cyclops was pushed out of the way by another Apoclypses attack. His hands become that familiar dangerous shade of green as he towered over the wind goddess lieing helplessly on the floor. He was ready to strike already as another sudden scream distracted him.

"STOP! Ah'll do it!…Just leave them alone."

* * *

"Kid, what the hell do ya think you're doin'?" Logan stopped in his tracks to turn and look at her. Apocalypses laughter became louder as he turned from Storm and approached Rogue yet again.

"So, you finally decided to accept your destiny."

"Just promise ya won't hurt any of mah friends anymoah an' Ah'm yours." She whispered defeatedly, but looking him in the eyes with unusual assureness.

"Whatever you want, angel." He smirked and unleashed a beam of white power. Logan made a jump to get her out of the way, but she pushed him back and accepted the light without pulling back, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"ROGUE!" he screamed as her body collapsed

"The transformation shall be finished in my laboratory. I have a very special and improved machine." Apocalypse laughed again "And I would really love to destroy you right now, pitiful little X-men, but I am just not prone to break recently made promises." He added before dissapearing in another flash along with Rogue.

* * *

A/N – Finally done. As for Rogue becoming one of Apocalypses Horsemen, I read on the internet that in the newer editions of the X-men comics, Gambit became Death. I don't know the details or how it turns out in the end, but I didn't take over the idea from there. I planned it to end up this way since I started this story a few moths ago.

As for the song, I changed my mind four times before finally choosing **Don't Cry** by **Guns N Roses**. Before that there were I'll Be There for You and Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi and She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Axel Rose just seemed the best to me for this cahpter.


	15. Soulmates Never Die

Disclaimer: X-men and all other Marvel characters don't belong to me…

* * *

A/N – I didn't plan on posting this yet, but I just had a crazy week of tests and I frankly doubt the next one will be much different so I'm totally incapable of writing any longer chapters at the time. This is just a part of a chapter I planned on writing, but I didn't want to keep you waiting long, so I decided to post what I have written so far and the rest will come in the next chapter. Sorry it took me long to write such a short chapter, but school takes it's toll…

* * *

Notes to my rewievers:

**4Rogue** – I loved writing that part sooo much! I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**warrior zoe** – Well, it always works in the soap operas…;) For further answers, keep reading.

**toomakeyoulaugh** – Well, haven't seen the whole premiere of Lost, just a few clips on YouTube, but I heard it was pretty interesting…I watched only the Sawyer-featured clips, being the member of and all…:). Anyhow, as I mentioned before, I read something about Gambit being Death, I even read some fics featuring that topic, but some things are still fairly unclear to me. However, people say they ruined his character completely and I wanna remember my Remy in a good light…Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**enchantedlight** – Thanks!

**Remy'sRose **– Thanks so much for reviewing! This chapter is kind of unsaid too, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – I know…Heartbreaking, isn't it? I just so love angsty romance…I already got goose-bumps just thinking about it! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing! (or is it the other was around?) :)

**Maxi-lou** – Thanks for your review! It means a lot to me…

**irisheyesrsmiling **– Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you stick to the end of the story!

**Mystical Sand** – he he…I'll certainly be enjoying hurting Belle…Hope you keep reading!

**Pip the MiT Squeak** – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**SOULMATES NEVER DIE**

**Two months later**

A chilly night in late August. New Orleans. Somewhere around midnight. There are not much people out on the streets. She walks alone, the only sound accompanying her being the even clicking sound of her high heel black shoes against the concrete pavement. Her hips sway seductively with her each step, still it looks somewhat monotone, almost mechanical. Her long legs measure equally long strides. She is dressed in a skin-tight dark green sleeveless dress that goes just a little above her knees. Her only accessory is a pair of matching green gloves. Long auburn hair falls on to her bare back, a green bandanna preventing it from falling into her eyes. Her eyes. Once sparkling emerald pools are now a dull jade. Once windows to her soul, now without any emotions what-so-ever. She takes turns and moves through the city so surely some would say she grew up here. Still, she was in New Orleans only once before. However, the path seems almost programmed into her mind. Soon she finds her destination. There is a park ahead of her and she makes her way towards one of the benches, occupied by a young girl. A clearly upset and crying young girl.

"Are you alright." It is more of a statement than a question, her tone so cold it almost radiated its coldness around her

"Oh, I'll be fine. Thanks." The girl answered silently, looking up at her with gratefulness in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened?" her tone unnatural. So cold. The girl is clearly too upset to notice.

"I'm sure you don't wanna listen about my love troubles." The girl let out a sobbing laugh

"I insist."

"My boyfriend broke up with me. Because I'm … different." She whispered the last part

"You are a mutant."

"Please don't tell anyone! I don't want any trouble!" fear was evident in her voice now. She noticed how strange this girl acted, and she didn't want to be here anymore. She bent down to pick up her things from the ground. "I just move things with my mind. I don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Don't be scared. I'm a mutant too. Here, let me show you." The words fell easily from her blood-red lips.

Before the girl, Alice, could even turn around, she felt cold fingers grip her neck from behind. She didn't feel pain. She just felt suddenly weak. She felt like all the memories from this night, the nights and days before, just fade away. Soon she felt nothing more.

She lets go of Alice's neck and slips her green glove back on. Her jaw stiffens only for a second, her mind pushing a flood of Alice's memories somewhere in the back of her head. Turning on to her heal, she heads the other way. Someone will surely find Alice in the morning. She will be out of the coma in a week or so, maybe even less, and probably won't remember a thing. She will probably think she got drunk and fell asleep on a park bench. She was just a victim necessary to the development of her plan. Of her Masters plan. That's why she didn't kill her. Alice was nobody. Just a weak girl with decent powers that could come in handy. That's why Master chose her. She was to insignificant to kill. Her Master asked her to get only one mutants full powers tonight, and that mutant wasn't Alice.

She took another sharp turn and headed towards the French Quarter. Towards the bayou.

* * *

Remy sits in his room, his head resting on his hand as he flips through the pages of some book without much interest. He just stops every now and than to take a look of some building at the picture. He always admired art, especially architecture, and often wished he continued his architecture studies after he fled New Orleans. (A/N – Oh yeah, I'm making Remy a college boy…:)…I always had a thing for architects…) in New York or some other town. He never intended 'quitting' his thieving ways, but he always thought two jobs were better than one and used to fantasize about a double life as an famous architect at daytime and a master thief at night. But years have passed and that wish was all that remained of his childhood dreams.

He sighed at the memory of his past and tossed the book on the nearby table. His head started to hurt but he was not sure was it from the dim light that made it difficult to read even with his enhanced night-vision or from the mixture of memories from his childhood that attacked him and a pair of green eyes that invaded his every thought for the past few weeks.

He stood up from the chair rubbing his temples warily and moved to the bed when he heard a small noise from outside the window. Like a noise someone makes when in danger. Or an intruder when he wants to be heard. An X-man in him took his fighting stance grabbing a few cards from the nightstand and kept his senses sharp, but nothing prepared him for what he finally saw when the maker of the noise broke through his window.

His tensed muscles relaxed for a bit and he let the playing cards in his hand fall soundlessly on the floor, his poker face replaced by a look of surprise and his hearing muffled by wild beating of his heart.

"Rogue? Chere, what happen'?"

She landed on the floor of his room with elegant grace as the shards of broken glass sparkled like diamonds while falling on the carpeted floor. Suddenly, her tall figure rocked and she stumbled forwards, her hair falling over her face, as if she was hurt, weakened in some way. She allowed his arms to prevent her fall and grabbed onto him like he was her last hope.

"What happen', mon amour?" he repeated holding her closer, worry and desperation replacing surprise in his voice as he observed her fatigued figure and elegant clothing.

She grabbed on to his shirt tighter and pulled her head up to his shoulder, her face still shadowed beneath silky curls and whispered in a broken, pleading voice.

"Help me"

* * *

A/N – I know. Terribly short. But better this than nothing, right? And a lot of things left unclear. Everything will be answered in the next chapter, promise. Whether there'll be just one more chapter or I'll split it in more (two) parts, it depends on how my school schedule's going to look like.

Title is from **Placebo**'s beautiful song called **'Sleeping With Ghosts'**. I really hope you enjoy my fic.

And one more thing. I know I'm a terrible reader. I read a lot of stories on this site and rarely leave a review. Please, DON'T follow my example. If you're reading my story, let me know! Even if you don't like it, I'd like to know.


	16. The End of Laughter and Soft Lies

Disclaimer: Mine – none of the characters, Profit – none, writing for pure pleasure

* * *

Reviews….

**enchantedlight** – Thanks for reviewing!

**blackagenda** – I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chap as well.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – Thanks for reviewing!

**musagirl15** – Thanks! Hope you like the next one!

**Remy'sRose** – Well, that's one of my mutant powers…;) Keep reading!

**Mystical Sand** – I like the way you think…What is the saying, great minds think alike…;) Keep reading to see…:)

**Frek **– I love to write heart wrenching angst…I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the compliment!

**LovableRogue** – Oh, I enjoyed so much while writing that part! And I'm really flattered that you like my story so much. I just hope your college doesn't suffer because of it…;) I'm Romy obsessed myself and I tend to skip on my studying or homework just to write or read some more fics…:) Anyway, hope to hear more from you!

**DarkWolfBlade** – Hey! Of course I remember you! And I will once again note how much I appreciate your comments about the grammar errors. There are not a lot of people that bother with these kinds of things, and it really helps me improve my English when I know what I'm doing wrong. Now about the story…I was wondering when would someone finally notice that Rogue thought Remy was dead at the end of last chapter…:) I'm dealing with it in this chapter. Oh, and I wouldn't enjoy anything more than seeing Rogue kick Bella's ass, but my fantasies are kind of brutal, too violent for younger readers, I'm afraid, so…we'll see how it'll end. :) Anyway, glad to hear more from you! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**A/N** – Just to mention one more thing. I'm not sure with which intensity does other mutant's powers manifest when Rogue absorbs them, but in this fic, they reach its full potential when she uses them. Like they develop completely through her, and that's why she can't control them sometimes. Now, while controlled by Apocalypse, she has full control over all powers she absorbs.

**A/N2** – Rogue's the only one who thinks Remy's dead. The other X-men know he's alive and they have no idea why Rogue turned to Apocalypse in the first place.

**A/N3** – I base my story primarily on the animated series, so all the other mutants I mention got involved with the X-men the way they were introduced in the cartoon. None of them were members of the X-men (except of Iceman/Bobby Drake who got an episode in the series so he'll get a small role in my story as well). Even though I decided to ignore some of the episodes of the series, the timeline of this fic is basically somewhere after all the episodes so Rogue, Gambit and Wolverine met Nightcrawler on their ski trip and in a later episode he and Rogue found out they are siblings (not blood-related of course, Mystique is still just Rogue's adoptive mother). To make the long story short, all other mutants that appeared in the animated series are used simply for the effect, and all the things I will refer to are taken over from X-men TAS. Confused? I know I am a little…:) I confuse myself often…kind of a funny fact…

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

**THE END OF LAUGHTER AND SOFT LIES**

**Meanwhile; Westchester, New York; Xavier mansion**

"Are you sure that was Rogue, professor?" Cyclops asked nervously as the professor just announced he sensed Rogue. "I mean, since the, ahem, incident, we haven't been able to locate her or Apocalypse for almost two months."

"I'm positive Scott. Cerebro is very much familiar with her mental signature and it registered her using her powers of absorption recently."

"Great! What's everybody waitin' for than?" Logan stood up, already heading for the door. Noticing that no one followed his lead his temper loosened and he yelled in frustration "What's wrong with you? We gotta member of the goddamn team missin' here and you just sit here 'round the table like some fuckin' rag dolls!"

The professor bowed his head as if thinking how to answer to Wolverine's outburst and Cyclops opened his mouth for a irritating remark, but the answer came from someone least expected to react.

"Oh, for goodness sake Logan, what do you think we have been doing for the past weeks but trying to find Rogue?" Storm stood up abruptly, her normally calm face wrenched in unusual anger, a growl of thunder audible somewhere in the distant night sky. "Stop acting so egocentric, because you are not the only one who cares about that child." Words simply erupted from her, tears showing in her crystal blue eyes, her whole figure shaking from long-controlled anger.

Everyone was stunned. No one expected Storm to act this way and no one knew how to react any other way but simply stare puzzled at the enraged Goddess. Their looks just wandered from her to Logan until he simply bowed his head and approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry darlin'. You know I'm a bit short-tempered." He apologized, his midnight blue eyes gazing into her cerulean ones. He wasn't sure of what was exactly happening to him, but she always seemed to have a calming effect on him.

"I know Logan. I am sorry. It is just that I … I want her back too." Her face returned to its usual softness as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He reached up and wiped the tear away. He didn't care who saw him. Somehow, he didn't bother showing his softer side for a moment. "We'll get her back. You can bet on it."

The world stood still for a second as two old friends and teammates gazed up at each other suddenly realizing something has changed between them, yet everything seemed as it was always like this. Their moment ended as the professor finally spoke again.

"As much as I induce non-violent solution of problems, I will have to agree with Logan. We have to go after Rogue and see if we can do anything to have her rejoin us of her free will, because, if the prophecy Gambit and Archangel mentioned is true, it depends only of her own will how everything is going to end." He paused a bit than continued "We will all have to work as a team if we want to save the day this time, even though I fear even that won't be enough. We are leaving immediately." Everyone stood up and moved to the door when professor's voice echoed again. "Jubilee." He called out tiredly.

The youngest X-woman already assumed why she was called out again and tears of anger already sparkled in her dark eyes. "No professor. I'm not staying this time." She decided to finally fight for herself. "I don't mean to disrespect or anything, but I've been closer to Rogue than some other people in this room and I need to do something to have her back." Her voice quivered from muffled sobs as she desperately tried to stop the tears from falling "She was … she IS my friend and it means to me more than anything to help her!"

Professor's chair hovered towards the young Asian girl and he placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him with stubborn determination in her eyes.

"Jubilee, I need you to stay, because I have an important task for you. Jean will stay as well to contact some of the psychic mutants over Cerebro and I need you to make some calls. I need you to contact Gambit, Archangel, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Iceman and some other mutants and explain the situation to them. I am going to speak to Magneto myself later. We will need all the help we can get. This war has just begun…And I fear it won't end without casualties." He sighed again before turning to Jubilee once more "Call Kurt and Piotr first. And Remy of course. Tell him we will pick him up, he'll be glad to join. Kurt will surely come as soon as you tell him it's about his sister, and I'm sure Piotr will be willing to help as well. I am counting on you Jubilee."

"I won't let you down professor. I promise." Jubilee wiped her tears away and forced a small smile.

"Where are we going professor?" Scott asked trying to sound confident as always, when in fact, probably for the first time in his life, he doubted his leading abilities.

"New Orleans."

* * *

**A little later, New Orleans**

"C'mon cherie, tell Remy what happen'?" he seated the trembling Rogue on the bed and cupped her face gently, carefully avoiding any skin-to-skin contact.

"He's doin' this to meh. Archangel warned me that he's after muh powers. Now he's in muh head an' he wants ta control meh." She whispered in the same pleading voice as earlier. Remy's eyes widened in worry. He reached again and pulled her into his firm embrace, stroking her hair and whispering soothing French in her ear. He didn't care that Bella was just a few rooms away (she moved to his house a few weeks ago), at the moment, nothing else mattered.

"Tell moi what I can do t'help you. I'll do anyt'ing." He whispered through her hair as she pulled back from his embrace. He felt like paralyzed, he couldn't move a muscle, but he wasn't sure was it the effect her stunning eyes had on him or maybe something else.

"There is something you can do." She whispered, her voice slightly changed. Still, he didn't notice. He was completely mesmerized by her.

* * *

**(kind of a flashback…)**

**-- _A mutant. Codename: Gambit. Power: Takes the potential energy in any object and excites the molecules in it into kinetic energy which is usually explosive. It is speculated that he has some emphatic abilities as well. If developed to their full range, his powers are extremely powerful, maybe even the most powerful._**

**That is what her master told her about her first victim.**

_**You are capable of controlling this power angel, that is why I chose you to bring it to me. This will also be a small test of your loyalty.**_

**The words repeated in her head as she walked towards the given location.**

**_But you have to play smart. Do not allow him to foresee your intentions. Use his feelings for her against him._**

**She thought about it as she rose in the air soundlessly, and flew towards the second floor window.**

**_Appear as if you are weakened. Use her memories to make him believe you are still her._**

**She flew through the branches of a nearby tree to make a wanted noise, to inform him of her presence. She dug through a bunch of memories in the back of her mind. Hers were still the strongest. Rogues. She still struggled to break free. She screamed something, being louder than the other voices, but she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't win the fight over Death.**

**Breaking through his window, she entered his room. The Angel of Death observed how he dropped his defenses as he saw her. So she fell into his arms and whispered in her voice. _"Help me."_ --**

* * *

Remy gazed at her as his face suddenly darkened. He noticed some strange absence in her eyes. He finally became aware of his sudden inability to move. All of his senses simply screamed that something was very wrong.

"You can give me your powers." He didn't even take note of the words she just spoke. He just noticed the icy tone in her voice and the lack of her soft Southern drawl. Before he could do anything to try to move, he felt he was being lifted up.

"Chere, wha'…?" he started, but she stopped him.

"Silence."

"Rogue?" he called out, pleading in his devilish eyes

"The mutant known as Rogue does not occupy this body anymore. Even though I still hear her in here." She tapped a finger to her temple while using Alice's telekinetic powers to pin Gambit to the wall. "She is talking to me right now." She continued to speak while coming closer and closer to him. "You want to know what is she saying? She is begging me not to hurt you, not to destroy you. Screaming like crazy right here in my mind. It drives me mad, you know. I almost want to spare your pathetic life just so she would finally shut up!" frightening madness sparkled in her emotionless eyes. "But I won't. Can't. Master's orders." She slowly removed her gloves and lifted her hands towards his face. "But I fooled you, didn't I? You really thought I was her." Her lips broke into a small smile as she pressed her cold fingers to his neck. "Au revoir, mon cher." She mocked his French as he already felt a familiar pull of her powers.

He opened his mouth in a silent gasp as his eyes still stayed focused on hers. He could feel his memories abandon him…

* * *

Belladonna was just on her way to Remy's room. She decided to attempt to seduce him one more time so she wore her most seductive lingerie as she approached his door with stubborn confidence. She heard something was going on inside. She heard voices. A woman's voice to be exact and her face flamed red with fury. Reaching for the knife she always carried around; she opened the door ready to make a scene.

"Wha's goin' on 'ere!?" she screamed in confusion as she saw Rogue holding on to Remy's neck as he slowly went limp in her arms.

Her green eyes flashed poisonously as she turned her head to Bella. Her pretty face completely deformed in anger and hatred and pure evil.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She declared in that disgustingly cold voice and removed one of her hands off Remy's neck pointing it to Bella. She flew back as a strong telekinetic wave struck her. She crashed into the opposite wall and fell unconscious to the floor. Still, Bella's interruption messed with her concentration and she lost the control over memories she was just absorbing…

**-- "Where the hell are ya takin' meh, Cajun?" she asked playfully as she stumbled blindly after him. He blindfolded her and now he was guiding her somewhere.**

" '**s a surprise, chere. Don' wanna spoil it, non?"**

"**Well, Ah don't lahke these kinds of surprises." She mumbled as her high-heel shoes made clumsy steps on the uneven terrain. Grass, she guessed as she grabbed on to his hand tighter. "Ah thought we were goin' out to dinner."**

"**We are. Jus' wait, we're almost dere." He smiled as he placed his other hand around her waist to stabilize her.**

"**You're enjoyin' this, ain't ya?" she commented through gritted teeth as his arms prevented her from falling again and his deep laughter echoed through her mind. "This bettah be some damn good surprise 'cause Ah'm not really in a grad mood at the moment." She added, her playful tone abandoning her voice.**

"**Relax chere. We're here." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered as his breath tickled her neck and he smiled as he removed the fabric off her eyes. She gasped in surprise and her lips broke into a smile, every sign of her recent anger simply evaporating. They were in a park, by the lake and there was a table set for two. Baskets full of food were placed under it. Everywhere around there were candles, on the rocks by the lake, on the grass, around the table and the flames sparkled magically. Everywhere around the table and on it there were rose petals and there was a small vase with a single red rose in the middle of the table. Tears stung her eyes as she observed the scene. It looked like something from those romance novels she used to read.**

" '**s not really a fancy restaurant, chere, but I hope y'like it." He said from somewhere behind her.**

"**Oh, Remy, Ah love it. It's…so beautiful. Ah just cain't believe someone would do somethin' lahke that foh me." She spun around and hugged him tightly**

"**I'd do dat and more fo' you chere. J'taime." --**

Her head spun from memories and she screamed in pain. Hundreds of feelings raging through her body. Fear. Alice's fear. Love. His love for her. Sacrifice. Sacrifice she made for him. Remy's body fell on the floor with a thump as she screamed in agony once again. More people came into the room. His family looked at her in horror and there was a sound of a jet landing nearby. She flew out the broken window, but there were just more people waiting for her out there. Than another voice inside her head.

'_Let me inside your mind Rogue. I know you are still in there'_

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as another wave of telekinetic energy erupted from her and struck the man in the wheelchair and a white-haired woman that flew towards her. She looked at the other mutants and suddenly the tree next to them started to glow pink. It exploded with enormous power and disabled them easily. Than she flew away as fast as she could. There was something wrong and only her master could help her…

* * *

**A/N** – this story is getting long…And turning into a tragedy…:) I'm still not sure how to end it. Anyway, I hope it explains some things from the last chapter. I'm not sure how soon will I be able to update since I have about six tests in the next two weeks including physics that is my all time most hated subject. And I have an incredibly stupid topic for an English essay that I have absolutely no idea what to write about…Well, hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think…

Song from the title, **The Doors **again. **The End** again…:)


	17. Imitation of Life

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me

* * *

A/N – I am so sorry for not updating for ages! I hope you haven't forgotten about this story already…This is not the end yet, unfortunately, but I had so much work lately I simply didn't have the time for anything more than this…

* * *

Notes to my reviewers:

**LovableRogue** – Thanks for your lovely review! I hope you like the following chapter!

**Chrosis** – I'm really glad you like it! After all, all these reviews are what keep me going!

**musagirl15** – Thanks! That was my intention…:)

**Remy'sRose** – Well, I had a similar idea, but I like yours too…:) I hope you like the way I chose to end it!

**enchantedlight** – Thank you!!!

**Mystical Sand** – I'm glad to hear that:) I believe this chapter will answer your questions!

**DarkWolfBlade** – Never mind, I like short ones as well…:) I'm glad you still like the story and I hope this chapter will be up to your expectations!

**Kelly** – Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

**animeangel404** – Thank you!!!

**sugoichicken** – Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't like Rogue like this either…It's just the evil voices in my head forcing me to torture my characters. It's either me or them…;D I think they too are stressed out because of my hideous schedule. Anyway, glad to have you as a reviewer! Hope you stick around!

* * *

CHAPTER 17

**IMITATION OF LIFE**

"What de hell happen' 'ere?!" Jean-Luc LeBeau was completely confused. He entered his adopted son's room when he heard Bella scream, closely followed by Remy's brother Henri and his wife Mercy, to see the mutant girl he met in New York holding Remy's limp form up in the air and Bella lying unconscious on the other side of the room. Than the girl screamed and Remy's body fell on the floor with a loud thump as she flew out the window. Outside he saw more of the mutants from New York, the X-men whose member Remy was, fighting that girl but she managed to overcome them by blowing up a tree like Remy used to blow up things, by merely looking at it. Now he rushed to his son's lifeless form on the floor yelling in frustration as the woman with white hair flew towards the broken window.

Remy's Tante Mattie came as soon as she heard the noise and was helping a now again conscious Bella Donna up. Everyone was curious of what happened and all eyes turned to the X-men who were slowly beginning to gather in the room.

Wolverine recovered from Rogue's attack first and he helped the others up. Professor Xavier and Storm were not affected by the explosion so they were the first to enter the house. Jubilee's face appeared on the display on professors hover chair and her voice echoed through the other noises as he made his way through the room.

"Professor, I tried to call Gambit a couple of times, but he's unavailable on his cell phone, and I couldn't find his number in New Orleans. Are you there already?"

"Yes, Jubilee, we are." He replied with a sigh as he looked briefly at Remy lying on the bed, none of his family members understanding what happened or how to help him. "Do not worry about that. Just concentrate on contacting the other mutants."

"Nightcrawler is already on his way, and I have Colossus on the other line. Archangel's not at home, but Psylocke told me we can count her in too."

"Very good. We will try to return as soon as possible." His usually calm voice quivered as he ended the conversation and turned his attention on the people in front of him. Beast was already checking up on Remy while Cyclops tried to explain the nature of Rogue's powers in short to the still shocked humans.

"But why did dis Rogue attack ma Remy? Isn' she de member of y'team?" Jean-Luc asked

"That is the complicated part, I'm afraid." The professor jumped into the conversation. "She is not the same she was. She is possessed by a very powerful mutant now and the real Rogue has no control over her actions. But I suggest we tend Remy first and than I will explain everything." He said in a more determined voice as he approached Beast. "How is he, Hank?"

"She absorbed a large amount of energy from him, but he is still alive, fortunately. However, even though he is somehow used to her powers, I mean, he has been absorbed before, I don't know how long will he be in coma. It might be a very long time." The doctor responded.

"Mebbe I can help." The voice of the old woman came from behind them and they turned to face the wrinkled face of Mattie. " 'M sorry, didn' mean t'eavesdrop, but I have some herbs dat awakened comatose people b'fore. It might work on ma Remy too."

Charles and Hank looked at each other briefly before Hank spoke. "It is true that alternative medicine methods sometimes indeed give better results than the classical ones. It certainly can't harm him." He smiled and moved to the side to let the woman approach the bed.

The careful woman always held a small bag filled with home-made medications next to her bed, just in case, and she brought it up as soon as she heard the noises so she opened it slowly and placed some contents on the nightstand next to Remy's head. She mixed them all together and poured some of the liquid in Remy's mouth rubbing the rest of it on his chest and neck. In the following few minutes, no one said anything. Everyone waited in anxiety as Mattie closed her eyes and chanted under her breath rubbing her warm palms over Remy's face and chest.

Suddenly, Remy's motionless face frowned and he started coughing, at the same time his eyes fluttering open.

"Remy!" Bella gasped and came closer to the bed as he slowly tried to sit up. However, he got dizzy and grabbed his head in agony. Hank's furry hand was already there to support him and he leaned fully on it. His eyes circled the room questioningly.

"I must say your aunt's medical skills are simply outstanding! I have never seen someone out of coma so fast." Hank tried to encourage everyone with a lighthearted statement.

"Merci Tante." Remy whispered, forcing his mind to start working again. He felt like after a really bad hangover. His head was cracking and he couldn't remember some things. Still, every moment of the evening's events was clear in his mind. And it was a good thing all the X-men were here now, because he wanted to know what the hell happened to his Rogue.

Mattie sat next to Remy and made him more comfortable by placing some extra pillows behind him to help him stay half-sitting in the bed. Jean-Luc took a long look at his son to make sure he was really okay before speaking again.

" 'kay, y'said y'll explain who was dat psycho dat tried t'kill Remy." his gaze traveled form Charles to Scott, than back to Charles again. He looked down for a brief moment before hovering towards the centre of the room so he could look at everyone while speaking.

"It might not mean much to you now, but I would still like to stress out the fact that the person that tried to kill Remy wasn't the same person you met as Rogue." He looked at Remy who stared at him with a mixture of bewilderment and frustration, and continued. "The power that possessed her seems to be blocking her mind from my reach and I couldn't sense her psyche when I tried to scan her earlier. I sensed only confusion and rage. And hatred I never felt in her before." He spoke the facts first trying to warn his X-men on what are they dealing with. An incredibly destructive power in a familiar and loved body.

"She's still in dere." Remy suddenly exclaimed. All heads turned in his direction. Bella's violet eyes flashed with fury. "B'fore she absorbed moi she tol' me she c'n still hear de real Rogue in 'er mind. An' jus' a second b'fore she touched moi, I could see 'er take over fo' a moment. She hesitated. De real Rogue tried t'stop 'er. I even felt dat telekines's she pulled on moi loosen a bit, but dat… t'ing took over 'gain an'… dat's de last t'ing I rememb'r." he finished looking straight into Charles's eyes. "But I'd like t'know how de hell dis happen' t'her!" he added in a demanding tone.

"I think it's fair if I told all of you the whole story." Charles spoke after a short pause. "It all started nearly five months ago. The X-men encountered Apocalypse and it appeared he developed some new powers. Unfortunately, we discovered that after he attacked Rogue and somehow managed to badly injure her. In the med bay we managed to heal her with the help of the Shi'ar technology and Wolverine's healing factor we made her absorb and she recovered shortly."

"Wait… five mont's ago y'said?" Remy calculated something quickly in his head and the telephone call he received in the middle of the night, the call whose purpose he tried to figure out for all these months finally started to fit in. "So dat time y'called…?"

"Yes, Remy, I called because I thought you might want to know what happened… especially because we did not know will she recover. But when I changed my mind about it, it was already too late and, I have to admit, I lied to you than. I am sorry." Remy nodded more to himself than to anyone in particular, and motioned for him to continue the story.

"Later I found out this 'injury' she received wasn't meant to hurt her. Apocalypse wanted to use this physical state of weakness to establish some sort of mental connection with her. She was the one who told me that the next morning in hope that I might be able to help her. She kept hearing his voice threatening her, but she asked me to keep quiet about it. She didn't want to upset the others. Wolverine and I were the only ones who knew and I foolishly thought that some extra mental therapy and her stay in the mansion will be enough to keep her safe. I was wrong. I realized that when she began to hear the voices again that night at the dinner, but I still tried to fool myself thinking that she will be strong enough to resist his attempts for domination especially after she had beaten his psyche after absorbing him in a battle." He paused to swallow hard before continuing in a lower tone. "Still, I underestimated her personality and the power of her heart. She gave up her freedom in order to save her friends. It happened the same day you left. I sent a small team to check an incident that occurred next to the radio tower, but it appeared to be another one of Apocalypses attempts to lure her. I never assigned her to go, but…" his eyes focused on Remy again and he smiled sympathetically " …no one knows better than you how stubborn she can get."

Remy looked down and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from forming as his hand clenched the sheets next to him.

"We do not know what exactly happened." The professor circled the room with his eyes once again and spoke to conclude the story. "Logan said Apocalypse showed her something, something that seemed to upset her a lot. Than, when he got Ororo cornered and Scott disabled and Logan was too busy trying to understand what he did to Rogue, she agreed to surrender to him of her own free will, her only condition being that he will not hurt anyone dear to her. Apparently, he teleported both of them away. We haven't been able to locate neither of them for almost two months. Up until today when Cerebro picked up her signal here in New Orleans." His voice faded away and the silence lasted a few moments longer as if no one wanted to violate it. However, Bella was the first to think aloud.

"I don' get it. I didn' tell Ap…" she bit her tongue, quickly realizing she said too much. However, it did not went unnoticed. Remy's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, forgetting about his frail state, trying to stabilize himself while quickly approaching her.

"Wha'd y'say Belle?"

"N…Nuthin' cher."

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, his red pupils flashing with passionate anger as everything finally started to make sense.

"I've never punched a femme in m'life Belle, but I swear, if y' don' tell me what de hell y'have t'do wit' Apocalypse, 'm willin' t'make an exception." He growled in a tone unusually deep and threatening as his grip on Bella increased.

"Stop it, Remy, y'r hurtin' moi!" she cried while struggling to get herself out of his grasp.

"Y'r time is runnin' out. If y' don' tell moi everyt'in' in 'bout 5 seconds, 'm gunna get real pissed an' I can assure y' dat y' won' like it." His eyes held a dangerous expression rarely seen on him and his muscled back tensed under the thin material of his shirt as he shook Bella's shoulders, stopping her attempts to free herself.

" 'kay!" she screamed, tears sprouting from her eyes. "I heard of dis Apocalypse b'fore an' dis one time I ran t'some homme tryin' t'steal some ancient stone. I dunno why I helped 'im, but later he turned into dis Apocalypse an' tol' moi I c'n ask 'im a favor in return an I …" she hesitated diverting her eyes from his. His hold on her loosened up a bit, but he looked down at her with such disgust she felt like the most miserable creature in the world.

"An' den what?" he requested, his tone somewhat returning to normal. She looked up again with the last of pride and self-consciousness she could gather and finished the sentence in a poisonously ironic tone.

"An' I asked f'r you. But I knew dere was no way y'r gunna leave dese X-freaks o'yours by y'r own free will so I asked 'im t'promise moi he'll destroy dem all, includin' y'r precious lil' mutant girlfriend if I ask 'im. On ma big surprise, he seemed very much interested in de idea." She smirked almost psychotically before adding. "An' none o'you would never s'spect in moi if I hadn' blurted everyt'in' out." She laughed to herself, stumbling backwards as Remy finally released her out of his grip and his hands fell limply down by his sides. Tears streamed down her pale aristocratic face while she lifted her gaze to once again look at Remy. She didn't see that look of disgust anymore. It was replaced with pity and a tiny bit of fear. Fear of what else her insanity could lead her into.

"But I still couldn' get rid o'her, ain't dat right Remy? No matter what I tried, no matter how far was N'York, y'always thought o'her. I bet even dose whores y'fucked in y'r tour through de bars looked like her." She screamed, those tears turning into a genuine river cascading down her cheeks.

"Bella, chere, why don' y'lie down a bit. I'll get y'somet'in' warm t'drink. It'll calm y'down." Another blonde haired woman placed her hands on Bella's shoulders in attempt to sooth the younger female.

"Leave me alone Mercy! I don' need t'calm down!" she shook herself off her touch frantically, that insane look in her eyes again. Henri gently pulled his wife backwards as everyone continued to stare at Bella's rampage.

"An' it got worse when we came back form N'York. I went wit' y' jus' t'make sure y' won' go lookin' fo'her. I already planned on really callin' Apocalypse to crush dat whole goddamn mansion 'cause I already t'ought y'r not comin' back wit' moi. But y'did. Still nuthin' changed!" she finally ran out of energy and collapsed on the nearby chair sobbing uncontrollably. "Why Remy." She whispered through hitched sobs. "Why is she more special den me? Huh? Y'used t'come back t'me. No matter what happen', y'always came back t'me. Even when I didn' see y' f'r years I knew y'still thought o'me from time t'time. Why did y'stop lovin' me?"

"I already answered dat f'r you Belle." His tone was even and calm, completely different from the feelings that raged through him. He wasn't sure how did he even manage to remain standing, still, he managed to speak perfectly rationally. "Y'changed. Dis behaviour o'yours jus' further proves it."

"Huh! Y' hate me! I know dat! Known dat fo' a while now. Still, y'were willin' t'spend y'r life wit' de woman y' can' stand t'keep HER safe." She laughed irrationally again and looked him straight in the eye mockingly. "An' look how de stupid bitch paid y'back." She added viciously.

Remy's eyes darkened again. "Y'r insane Belle."

"Yes I am!" she shouted and bolted out of her seat throwing herself around his neck. "Yes I am! Y'made me go 'nsane, Remy LeBeau!" she pushed her lips against his violently until his strong grip tore her away rudely.

"Y' can' even stand t'touch moi 'nymore." She hugged herself with trembling hands and smiled a broken smile. " 'nother bad habit from N'York?" she knew exactly what buttons to push. Remy turned away and supported himself on the desk, suddenly aware of his weakness. He couldn't possibly continue this argument anymore. Much to his luck, Belle didn't speak anymore either. She had enough insults to throw on Rogue knowing it will hurt him the most, but she simply couldn't anymore. She felt so tired and worn out so when she felt another hand on her shoulder, she didn't push it away. A strange aroma attacked her senses and she inhaled the scent eagerly, feeling her mind starting to relax and her head starting to cool down. Mattie led her towards the chair and seated her down again while making her sniff something out of a tiny bottle she held in her other hand.

For a while no one said anything. This time a steady beeping of Cyclops communicator broke the silence.

"That's Jean's code. It means they're ready." He exclaimed matter-of-factly, still trying to cope with the turbulence of events unfolding this evening.

"Alright." Charles said silently." Maybe it is best we transport you to the mansion. You will probably be safer there if by any chance Rogue or Apocalypse come to finish what they started. The other mutants we contacted will probably be waiting for us already. Remy…" he turned to the young man still bowed over his desk "…I will tell Jubilee to prepare your room. You will probably want to rest for a while."

"Not a chance." He stated, his head still bowed, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Still his tone gave away determination and self-assurance. Slowly he lifted his gaze and turned to his ex-team members. "Dere's no way I'm lettin' y'go without moi. Dis charade 'ere is over an' I'd like t'come back to de team."

"You know you are always welcome to come back, but this is a very dangerous mission. Probably one of the biggest battles we have ever fought. And the outcome of it could be tragic. And in your state…I don't want to lose more than I have to!" professors voice was far from calm. He was aware he was being selfish, but he didn't care for a change.

"The fact is Gambit, you are acting irrationally. You're not in position to fight right now. It's insane! And spoken from the mouth of a guy that protested on saving Senator Kelly from the Sentinels because it was dangerous." Scott added nervously. He was never good while in the middle of a family drama and he wanted to end this discussion as soon as possible.

"What's dat saying Scott? Love's blind?" he forced a bitter smirk while pulling his old uniform out from the closet.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah…I don't know what happened! One second of lost concentration and I had all of his memories flashing before my eyes! I lost control. I failed you master…I am sorry." A crumbled figure knelt in front of her master's feet. Apocalypse bent over her and pulled her up gently.

"Do not worry my angel. It will not happen again, right?"

"No. Never." Her green eyes glittered form unshed tears.

"Good. Was that everything you wanted to tell me?" his blood-red pupil-less eyes pierced through her.

"Yes, that is everything." She responded hesitantly, looking down for a moment. "I will not fail you again, master."

"I don't expect you to." He responded before leaving the cave they were in.

She was left standing alone in the darkness of the catacombs, the air unnaturally cool in contrast with the burning sands of Egypt mere meters above them. Still, she couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty for not confessing everything that happened. She couldn't stop thinking about that strange feeling that fulfilled her back in New Orleans. The feeling that destroyed and pleased her at the same time. A feeling so strong, a feeling Death never felt before. Love, was it?

No. She can't be so stupid. She can't lower herself to the level of those pathetic humans. She was given the ultimate power and she must use it to form the world on her master's will.

* * *

A/N – This part has been written for a while now, but I never seem to have the time to continue it, so I guess this is not the end yet. I figured I better update before I start receiving death threats so I revised this chapter a bit, added some things and posted it. I hope you like it and I hope you don't kill me for not updating for so long. I promise to try my best to finish this as soon as possible.

Title is actually a title of **R.E.M**.'s great song **'Imitation of Life'**


	18. Truly Madly Deeply

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination

**

* * *

A/N – Okay, this is finally it. The last chapter of my story. Just one thing you should be aware of – I suck at writing action scenes. I love the battles and stuff, but my true talent is writing heart wrenching, sappy romance. So, I apologize in advance if this chapter may not be up to expectations. I'm not sure if anyone even reads this Author's Notes, but there is something important I'd like to stress out so ****PLEASE READ THIS!** I'm concluding this story with a whole bunch of various mutants, some that are completely just my imagination. They will be mentioned as well as the some other popular superheroes like Spiderman, the Fantastic Four etc., but don't expect them to have some big role. When you picture the fighting scene in your head while reading this (just something I do while reading or writing something), see it as just the people fighting in the background along with other nameless heroes and villains. This chapter centers on Rogue, Remy and a few other selected characters, the others are just here for the effect, maybe I'll give them an occasional line, but nothing more. This is just something I wanted to mention in case someone gets confused with me mentioning all those superheroes and not dealing much with them. I'm not sure if you guys understood any of these bunched up words here, but I hope you got the idea… :D – Okay, this is finally it. The last chapter of my story. Just one thing you should be aware of – I suck at writing action scenes. I love the battles and stuff, but my true talent is writing heart wrenching, sappy romance. So, I apologize in advance if this chapter may not be up to expectations. I'm not sure if anyone even reads this Author's Notes, but there is something important I'd like to stress out so I'm concluding this story with a whole bunch of various mutants, some that are completely just my imagination. They will be mentioned as well as the some other popular superheroes like Spiderman, the Fantastic Four etc., but don't expect them to have some big role. When you picture the fighting scene in your head while reading this (just something I do while reading or writing something), see it as just the people fighting in the background along with other nameless heroes and villains. This chapter centers on Rogue, Remy and a few other selected characters, the others are just here for the effect, maybe I'll give them an occasional line, but nothing more. This is just something I wanted to mention in case someone gets confused with me mentioning all those superheroes and not dealing much with them. I'm not sure if you guys understood any of these bunched up words here, but I hope you got the idea… :D 

And, yeah. One more thing. In this story, Rogue absorbed every X-man at least once along with some other mutants.

**

* * *

Notes on reviews:**

**LovableRogue** – Well, being aware of my ever-present romance obsession, it might just end like that…still, I am affected a bit by this crazy weather so the ending might be a bit uncharacteristic for me…Hope I didn't make you wait too long this time!

**Chrosis **– This actually was really cool information! I didn't know about that:D Still, I know you know what I meant. (does this sentence make any sense at all??)

Anyway, I hope you like this chap!

**Remy'sRose** – Well, it seems like kind of a small punishment for her…I know it seems sadistic but I really don't like her! Still, she might get seriously, unstably dangerous…This gives me some new ideas…Anyway, she's definitely not going to be on anyone's way once I'm finished with her…:evilgrin:

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much!

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel** – Hey! I see you found this story as well! Lol I'm glad you liked the Bella part 'cause I was a bit sceptic when I wrote it. I was afraid it might have been a bit too dramatic and clichéd. I was actually considering on rewriting it, but I gave up in the end. I'm really happy people actually liked it! And don't worry; all the fanfics have at least something similar. There are so many of them, it is almost impossible to think of something that wasn't used before, so don't worry. I didn't think, not even for a second, that you were copying me. :D Or we really may be sharing a telepathic connection… Next I'll try to manipulate the minds of the people that surround me. :insert evil laughter here:

Anyway, your review made me very happy! Good luck with trying not to cry on this one, tears are already streaming down my face as I'm writing it (hence the numerous grammar and spelling errors – the screen is really a big black and white blur to me at the moment), but I usually get over-emotional for no particular reason at all so…Enjoy the show!

**musagirl15** – Yeah, that's what made me go 'Woohoo!' and bounce around happily all day long…:D I'm glad you liked it!

**Mystical Sand** – Nah, Belle is still too stupid for that. But I don't think she'll make anymore trouble for the time being. And I simply love to write emotion-filled Remy! I know he is not really the one to cry, but it just felt so right writing him like that…And I'm also glad you liked it too. :D Hope you enjoy the rest of it!

**Southern Loner** – Thanks for your review!

**enchantedlight** - :D Thanks!

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking_'

--**flashbacks--**

**_song lyrics_**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

_**TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY**_

'_Magnus, I am going to need your help. The situation with Apocalypse is getting serious. Please join me in front of my mansion if you are willing to help me.'_

Charles was rereading the message he sent to Magneto for the millionth time since the Blackbird started towards New York. He was wondering will his old friend forget about their differences and join him in saving the world once again. After all, this wasn't the fight for the dream anymore. This was a fight for pure survival, that raw instinct an ordinary human being controlled with his reason when able to and allowed it to take over when in need.

They left New Orleans in a hurry. The LeBeaus, Mattie and Bella simply gathered a few most important items before joining Remy and the others in the jet since they were assured to have everything necessary waiting for them in the mansion. Hank sat Remy in the corner while checking up his condition once again and giving him some vitamin shots to boost his strength and concentration. The others either sat still on their spots or paced the length of the jet nervously. After half an hour, Scott's tired voice informed them over the speaker that they were about to land in Westchester in a few moments.

The first thing that everyone noticed was the rather large group of various mutants gathered in front of the main entrance. Kurt teleported next to them the second everyone exited the jet.

"Vat is vrong vit mein Schwester?" he asked through his thick German accent.

"Nice to see ya too, preacher." Wolverine answered, but there was no lightness in his tone. "She's got herself in trouble, but we're here to get 'er out of it." He added while tapping Kurt's shoulder comfortingly.

They turned towards the entrance from where Jubilee ran to meet them, all other gathered mutants turning to greet the legendary X-men. Unshed tears glittered in Charles's eyes when he saw how many people answered his plea for help. Bobby 'Iceman' Drake came towards them, wearing his old X-man uniform, and bowed slightly to shake his hand, turning to face the others shortly after that.

"Thank you for coming Bobby." Xavier uttered

"I'm glad I can help." He answered with a reassuring smile.

The other mutants started to approach, all smiling friendly and expressing their pleasure to be of help. Colossus greeted all of his old 'comrades', Archangel stood next to Psylocke a bit distanced from the group, but his gaze gave away not only his usual urge for revenge on Apocalypse, but also a dose of reasonability and worry. Betsy just smiled and greeted the professor telepathically.

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard as everything metallic started to quiver at the arrival of the master of magnetism. Charles looked up and saw Magneto descending in his magnetic force field.

"Magnus!" sincerely, Charles didn't expect him to come so soon, even though he hoped he might show up eventually.

"Even though we differ in our beliefs, Charles, it would be a great loss for the world to stay without the famous pacifist Xavier and his X-men as it would be a great loss for me to stay without such a worthy opponent. Your students helped me on certain occasions; I consider it my duty to repay it to them."

Gazing thankfully up to his old friend, in the gathered crowd he noticed his children, Pietro and Wanda and his face lit with hope. His eyes circled over the grounds once again as he noticed some more people gathering. He spotted Forge with his team, Iron Man and his co fighters, the Fantastic Four and Spiderman among others. His smile got brighter and he cleared his throat before speaking:

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. However, it is a sad occasion for this kind of meeting. I do not know if you are aware of what is going on so I will try to explain it in a few words. One of my students, Rogue, is possessed by a very powerful being by the name of Apocalypse. There is a prophecy saying that she might be the key either for his defeat or the increasing of his power. I must admit that we knew about the danger her possession might cause, but unfortunately, we didn't react in time. So, our mission is to try to get her own personality back or…I'm afraid there is no other solution but to destroy her." Whispering started spreading through the crowd and Remy's surprised voice interrupted the professors' monologue.

"What're y' talkin' 'bout! We can'…" a firm but soothing grip on his wrist stopped him. Charles looked up at him and Remy could notice the pain his own words caused him. He didn't want to harm Rogue; he was just trying to prepare everyone at the worst. Still, Remy wasn't yet ready to accept the possibility of killing the love of his life.

"It might not be necessary!" the professor continued "But I must warn you that it might be crucial for the salvation of the world as we know it! I must be sure…" he paused looking at Remy again "…that each and every one of you is ready to put his or hers personal feelings aside and act on what is the best for the others…Even if it means sacrificing someone we know and care about." Remy diverted his gaze from the professors and looked down, his fists clenching and unclenching spontaneously, his eyes flashing with painful realization that tonight, he might just lose everything that makes his life meaningful. The professor's voice continued to echo in his head as he understood he wouldn't be able to kill his _chere_ if there is no hope for her salvation anymore. He would let her kill him first just so he wouldn't have to face the rest of the life without her.

"This will not be an easy fight. It will be dangerous; it will surely be a lot of casualties, so it is my duty to ask you to rethink your decision. None of you is obligated to come." Charles finished looking with anguish over the gathered heroes.

Another wave of whispers circled the crowd, but no one backed away or left. Bobby, who already joined the other X-men next to the professor, eyed the 'audience' and said:

"I think everyone is in."

A loud cheer of approval was heard.

"Thank you all once again. Now, since there are a lot of us, Scott and Ororo will form you into several teams. Remy, you come with me inside. While I escort your family towards their rooms, you go with Hank into the med bay for another quick examination."

Remy snapped out of his thought and nodded lightly as the small group made their way through the crowd listening to the cheers of support and optimism directed towards the infamous heroes.

"Look professor Grey…urm, Summers, I don't mean to, like, disrespect or anything, but you can't stop me from going!" a high pitched voice was heard from somewhere in front of them, distanced a bit from the others and hidden from view by several mutants that blocked their way so they could personally express their support to the professor.

"You didn't get my point. I can't stop you from going, but I …" Remy and the others recognized Jean's voice as they finally came through the crowd and stumbled upon the two females debating a few feet away. Jean spotted them and turned to look at the professor with a tired look that begged for help. "Professor, please." She said with a sigh

"Katherine." He addressed the younger female and her lively eyes turned to face him, her brown pony-tail brushing over her neck as she turned her head towards the approaching people. She was dressed in something that looked like a home-made uniform, actually, more like a combination of her training outfit and a couple of stylish accessories. That was something she used to wear when Rogue invited her over for a light Danger Room exercise.

"Mr. Xavier." she said, her cheeks a bit flushed from the effort she made to stay polite to one of her school teachers but to still make her point. Her eyes darted from him, over Hank, to Remy. She quickly eyed the other people remembering she probably had met them that day Remy returned, at the mall, but recognizing only the blonde that seemed to have suffered a nervous breakdown. "I really don't want to be rude, but Mrs. Summers doesn't allow me to …"

"How did you find out about this?" he interrupted her, keeping his tone gentle

"Oh, don't blame Jubes because of it! It was all my fault!" her voice got that high-pitched tone again. She knew the professor didn't allow Jubilee to go on dangerous missions because of her still inexperienced powers and Kitty knew she as well had very little experience in battles. "I called because I wanted to, like, hear are there any news about Rogue and than she told me what's going on."

"Katherine… Kitty, " Charles tried to sound soothing and not like an overprotective parent.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm so going with you guys, no matter what you say. Rogue's my best friend and she's got me from a whole lot of troubles and that's what a duty of a best friend is! Now she's in trouble and I'm gonna help whether you like it or not!" she almost screamed the last part

"I see some of our Rogue's stubbornness has passed on to you. I remember you being such a meek and polite girl when your parents first brought you to the School wanting you to attend my University." He chuckled softly before sighing and adding defeated "I can't forbid you to come, but I must ask you to be extremely careful. You are after all very inexperienced in battles."

Kitty smiled wide. "Don't worry sir. Rogue and I used to train together in your mansion. I really improved my powers. I can phase bigger objects very well now and I even learned to phase other people, just ask Gambit, and on top of it all, I can walk through things, for God's sake, I'm, like, almost invulnerable!" She spurted out so fast it took the others some time to catch up on her words. Her face was glowing with pride and self-esteem and they simply had to smile at her determination and innocent bravery. Charles looked at Jean whose face was also graced with a small smile before turning to face Kitty once again.

"I am sure you are right." He sighed again hoping he is making the right choice of allowing both Kitty and Jubilee to go, but still aware he couldn't do anything to stop them, his soft smile slowly replaced by a frown. "Now go you two. Scott and Ororo are forming the teams already." He added before leading his small group towards the mansion.

* * *

The Blackbird tore through the midnight sky as they headed towards the location Cerebro detected as Apocalypses last whereabouts. The half-ruined pyramid just a bit away from the famous ones in Giza. The jet landed with envious grace on the soft African sand. Three more similar planes landed nearby and the air was filled with soft hissing of the doors opening.

The whole army of heroes didn't even get the chance to exit the jets when they already heard the malicious laughter of their opponent.

Apocalypse was approaching the stunned mutants slowly, clapping his hands in mock applause. "Well, well, well. Sincerely, Professor Xavier, I overrated you and your pitiful little team. I thought you would be here sooner…Ooooh, don't tell me you didn't know I was expecting you?!" he laughed again so hard it almost sounded like he was going to choke. Wolverine narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You done here, bub? You think we can get to the action part now?" he said through gritted teeth while unleashing his claws with a characteristic 'snickt' sound.

Another wave of evil laughter circled the area before Apocalypse answered.

"It would be my pleasure…"

Almost out of nowhere, Apocalypses group of enslaved mutants appeared behind him. They divided as if trying to let someone through and soon everyone could see three of his Horsemen; War, Famine and Pestilence, approach through the crowd on their metallic horses. They stopped a bit in front of everyone else. Wolverine already opened his mouth to make a comment on Apocalypses sense for dramatic when they noticed a couple of shadows coming out from the crowd as well. A small gasp circled the area as they finally came into view. Rogue, or at least the force that occupied her body, exited the shadows and came to stand next to Apocalypse, Mystique right at her side. She was dressed in the same deep green dress only without the gloves. She didn't say anything; she simply stared up front with her emotionless eyes. Mystique gloated instead. She placed her arm around her shoulders and the rest of the X-men flinched as they noticed their bare skins were touching and that nothing happened. Apocalypse had apparently given her something she had longed for with all of her being – an ability to touch, a control over her powers.

"Not even your little army of the 'good guys' will be enough to stop my daughter." She yelled, an evil half-smile curving her lips.

"Wanna bet?" Logan was already starting to get impatient.

"Rogue's comin' back wit' us." The three cards Remy gripped between his fingers were threatening to explode any second.

Another burst of laughter escaped Apocalypse but he got serious again in a matter of seconds. With a few short movements of his hands, his followers scattered over the area and Rogue, along with the other three Horsemen, rose slowly into the air.

"Alright. Teams, form a circle around them!" Cyclops shouted leading his team to their position. Each of the five teams consisted of approximately twenty fighters under the leadership of Cyclops, Storm, Magneto, Spiderman and Jean. Their strategy was simple. The main goal was to reach Rogue who was in the middle of their formed circle.

And so the big battle started. As the victims were falling on both sides, Apocalypse simply stood in the middle laughing, not even trying to attack.

* * *

Remy had no other motive than reaching the woman that hovered above everyone in the middle of the fight. Being assigned into Scott's team, he simply ignored his leader's yells when he left their formation and made his way towards the centre. He already used all of his cards, not bothering who was he throwing them at. His already battered old trench coat earned a couple of more holes. It sincerely didn't matter much to him. He hardly even noticed the pain in his bruised limbs or the lightheaded feeling caused by his recent state of coma. He was motivated only by the will of his heart and the power of love he felt for her.

* * *

At some point during the battle, Kitty Pryde almost wished she had listened to the professor and Jean and simply stayed at home. She loved Rogue dearly and wanted to help her, but she was in her phased state almost all the time trying to avoid all the hits and attacks directed towards her and she felt extremely weak. She felt as if she was more of a burden to the whole team because she wasn't able to lay a single hit on anybody. She was just running around, trying to not get herself killed. Almost crying from desperation, she dodged another attack and made a clumsy step which made her trip and fall to the ground. A sharp wave of pain through her side caused by the large boulders she fell on reminded her she had materialized for a moment to regain some strength. Another boulder came into her line of vision, rapidly approaching her fallen form as Blob lifted it and directed it towards her. Closing her eyes and lifting her hands in front of her face, she concentrated all of her remaining strength to phase again, praying silently it works. A few moments passed and she heard the large stony mass whiz through the air somewhere in front of her, than suddenly crash against something. Opening carefully one eye at first, she noticed a large shadow leaning over her. Her heart rate quickened for a second but than she took notice of the two muscular arms supporting themselves on the boulders she was laying on, silvery moonlight reflecting on their metallic surface. A face of their owner emerged from the shadow and a relieved sigh escaped her mouth.

"Are you alright, little one?" a concerned frown was over the equally metallic face of Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin.

"Yeah, thanks to you! Man, that's what I call great timing!" Kitty couldn't hide her enthusiasm not only for being alive and in one piece, but also for talking to the guy she had a crush on for months. So what if they were in the middle of a battle. That's how all the great movie romances occur.

"I did not see you for a while. I got worried." He muttered through his cute Russian accent while helping her get up and she could almost swear she saw a blush creep under his metal cheeks.

She shot him one of her sweetest smiles, but immediately grimaced as she placed her weight on her left leg. She felt his grip on her hand tighten and his worried gaze fix on her again. She shook her leg a bit and tried stepping on it again. This time it didn't hurt as much. She smiled up to Colossus.

"It's just the leg I fell on. Nothing serious."

He returned her smile, but the next second Jean's voice echoed through their minds. They quickly ran towards the rest of the team.

"The professor just spoke to me telepathically." Jean shouted as they struggled to fight and listen to her at the same time. They were all positioned next to the pyramid. "In there…" she tried to be louder than the sounds of battle, pointing on to the pyramid. "…in one of the rooms, is an amulet that increases Apocalypses powers. If we get it and destroy it, we might weaken him." She finished.

"How are you planning on getting it without him noticing, luv?" Betsy pulled out her psychic blade out of another villain while pointing on Apocalypse standing tall and leaning over everyone.

"I can get it!" Kitty saw her opportunity to do something useful. "I can phase through this wall. He will, like, never know."

Jean reconsidered her offer for a moment. "Alright Kitty." She said eventually. "But be very careful. We don't know what's down there. My psychic scan showed no life signs, but I might be wrong."

"I will." The young girl replied and took a big breath before slowly pushing her hands through at first; making sure her powers recovered enough, than her whole body.

The wall wasn't as wide as she expected it to be. She was on the other side shortly. Swallowing hard, she gazed around into the darkness. That all-familiar feeling of fear clutched her stomach. She blinked a couple of times to get her eyes used to the darkness and started towards the center of the pyramid slowly, keeping her senses sharp. Jean gave her some directions mentally and she did her best to follow them in complete dark. She reached the central room soon with nothing and no one blocking her way so far. It was almost too easy. Entering the room, she in deed found the amulet inside a weird looking box on the stone altar in the middle. Next to it was a dent in the solid rock shaped like a human hand.

"That's probably the mechanism that opens the box." She said aloud to break the cold silence around her. A small smile curved her lips as she realized that any other way of opening it probably activates a trap. Still, just to be safe, she picked up a small rock from the ground and clutched it in her hand while phasing both of her palms through the box. Biting her lip and slowly touching the surface of the black gem of the amulet, she muttered under her breath.

"I watched Indiana Jones for, like, a million times. And I learned there are always more booby traps around one artifact." In one swift moment she replaced the amulet with the rock she picked up and phased it out of the box. Smiling to herself she slowly turned and hurried to get back outside. Suddenly, a loud thundering noise made her stop in her tracks. A heavy boulder rolled in front of the only door and something started to fall on the floor. When she took a better look, she realized it was sand coming through the holes in the walls, and its level was rising fast. Clutching the amulet tighter in her fist and ignoring the slight burning she felt, she started running back as fast as she could. Every room she passed on her way out was being filled with sand. Finally, cool breeze of the desert night touched her cheeks and she fell on to her knees suddenly very thankful to hear anything, even the horrible screams that followed any battle.

"Great work, Kitty!" Jean was right next to her. Kitty dropped the amulet on the ground, still trying to regain her breath, and smiled weakly. Jean picked it up carefully sending a telepathic message to everyone to try and destroy it in any way possible.

Kitty felt another pair of hands on her shoulders and turned to see Piotr again. His concerned frown deepened, but she tried to assure him she was fine with another smile. Standing up on her shaky legs, she felt his fingers brush over her still clutched fist and she opened it slowly. He transformed back from his metallic form and his, still large, hand touched the place where the amulet's power burned her skin gently. She winced a bit, but still managed to smile a bit brighter.

"I'm fine. Really." She whispered.

"Colossus, stay with her until she recovers a bit, will you?" Jean ordered with a soft smile appearing at the look of the young couple…

However, her smile faded away as she clutched her head in agony. Lifting her head up, she saw War has snatched Psylocke and directed his attack at full power on her. Being a telepath as well, Jean could sense a part of her pain. Betsy tried to materialize her blades, but the pain was just too much. She slowly felt her consciousness slipping away…

* * *

Warren hovered high above everyone sending his projectiles towards anyone who came to him near enough. He was the first who managed to reach Rogue's position.

"Rogue!" he shouted to get her attention. She turned around, charging at him, but he dodged her attack. "Listen to me; you've got to fight for control! I know what it's like to be possessed!" he tried to reason with her

"How many times do I have to repeat that Rogue is not here anymore!" she screamed before directing another attack towards him. He avoided it once again and his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure falling from enormous height rapidly towards the ground.

"Elisabeth" he whispered, his heart suddenly beating frantically against his chest.

"Stupid humans and their feelings." He could hear her cold voice laughing behind him, but he was already flying rapidly towards Betsy's falling body, praying to reach it in time.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Spiderman shouted as he noticed a member of his team flying at the completely opposite direction, away from their position. But Warren didn't hear him. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore, not the battle, the team, the formation, not even Apocalypse. His mind was directed only on the woman that has been his loyal friend for months and was now depending on him to save her. He speeded up a tiny bit more and managed to snatch her mere inches above the ground. He rose up towards the sky again cradling her safely in his arms.

As the pain stopped, her breathing returned to normal and she began to come slowly to her senses. Her eyelids fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was a pair of azure blue eyes gazing worriedly down on her. The wind raced around her head blowing her hair, which glowed almost purple in the starlight, in a million directions. She forced a small smile while tucking a shiny strand behind her ear and whispered.

"What do I owe the rescue to?"

"Oh, just the fact that I finally learned to appreciate what I have." He smiled back while squeezing her a bit tighter to himself and eyed the area looking for some hidden place where he could take her to recover.

* * *

Rogue was still gazing after Warren, that weird feeling of love still nagging her in the back of her mind when a sudden chill flushed over her already cold skin. She spun around taking her fighting stance and smirked maliciously to Storm who hovered just a few meters away.

"Child, please, I do not want to harm you."

"Oh, well, that's just too bad, 'cause Ah wanna harm you, sugah." She mocked Rogue's Southern drawl and allowed a short laugh to escape her lips. She had already absorbed a couple of mutants, never caring were they Apocalypses or Xavier's men, and she used their powers combined with her permanently absorbed ones. That way she was practically invincible. Her whole body got surrounded by flames as she used Sunfire's 'borrowed' powers and she directed them towards the white-haired woman in front of her.

Storm managed to avoid all of her attacks, some using the power of the elements and some by simple dodging and speed. Still, she couldn't bring herself to attack her by full power. One of the reasons was that she wasn't completely sure can she even control it and the other was her firm belief that the real Rogue was still somewhere inside that body. So she simply tried to distract her with lightning and gusts of wind trying to get close enough. However, after surrounding them both in mist, hoping it might slow her down enough to put a hold on her, Storm didn't realize Rogue foresaw her intentions which gave her an opportunity to strike her from behind. As the wind goddess lost her control and began her fall towards the sands beneath them, Rogue reached down after her, indenting to absorb some of her power, but she failed to catch her. However, she didn't manage to make another attempt as she had to turn to return the attacks directed against her. She sent another wave of fire that cleared the remains of the mist Storm created and the battle continued.

* * *

Magneto's team made the biggest progress towards the centre of the circle they formed. His magnetic powers showed quite effective and with the magnetic field surrounding him, no one could harm him. Logan, being assigned to his team, stayed close behind. Part of his yellow and black uniform was torn and there were blood trails all over his body – combined blood of both him and his opponents. His healing factor, however, took care of his wounds so he could continue to slice his way mercilessly. He was the first to notice the mist gathering on the sky and a figure dressed in pure white falling through it mere seconds later. An animalistic roar tore his throat as he jumped forwards and hurried towards his fallen goddess paying no attention who was he cutting in the process.

"Storm!" he gasped as he threw himself on the ground next to her. She managed to regain some control and slow down her fall so she didn't seem to have any severe injuries. "You okay, darlin'?" he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. However, as soon as her lips curved into a small smile, his guard simply evaporated.

"I am fine, Logan. Thank you." She said, her throat suddenly feeling dry, her voice coming out hoarse and low. A couple of explosions nearby sent a cloud of dust and gravel in their direction and Logan pulled her towards a somewhat shielded area, protecting her instinctively from the sharp shards of rock that rained around them with his body.

As they finally reached their shelter, her slender fingers dared to slowly trace a rather large cut he received over his forearm.

"Don't worry 'bout that." He whispered noticing where her attention had gone as the wound started closing right in front of her eyes leaving only a few drops of blood as a reminder. She forced another shaky smile, but her head still stayed bowed, her eyes still focused somewhere next to him.

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away form her. His gaze traced every line of her graceful face and body. A strange feeling rose deep inside him, a feeling of overwhelming relaxation that flushed over him every time he laid his eyes on her, a gentle urge to hold her every time she was feeling weak. He realized he hasn't been able to divert his mind form this woman for a while now. The woman that held the power of the strongest hurricane in her hands, but whose heart was warm and kind as the softest summer breeze. Logan has cared deeply in his life, felt strong affection, even love, but this kind of love, so gentle and innocent, he hasn't felt in a long time. The kind of love that actually urged him to be a better person, to finally let go of the past bitterness and enjoy his life. His eyes traveled over her chocolaty face shadowed with silky white hair and noticed a single tear making its path through the dust on her face. It never traveled long enough to fall. His thumb was there to wipe it away. Her light eyes rose to meet his and his hand on her face tilted her head up as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Moments lasted an eternity as they shared that long wanted kiss. Finally, they had to break away for air.

"Wha…What was that for?" the goddess of his heart was trying to catch her breath opening her eyes slowly only to find his already gazing down at her. She needed an answer, praying for the one she wanted to hear.

"No better time than this to show how you really fell, right?" he breathed, feeling as if a great burden has been lifted off his chest. His eyes searched hers hoping to find something that spoke for her feelings. His heart started beating again when her lips curved into another smile, this time, with more lightness in it.

"I shall avoid the obvious movie reference Rogue would normally add." She spoke sensing that he needed to hear something, anything at all, and delaying her moment of confession for a few more seconds. She lifted her hand and her fingers brushed over his cheekbone as she whispered.

"And simply say that I love you too."

"You said it, darlin'. If we survive this, there's no takin' it back." He tried a lighthearted joke, but not even he smiled at it. Her hand still stroked the side of his face as she spoke.

"Agreed. No taking it back."

No further words were necessary. With a simple small nod and another short kiss they stood up and Wolverine jumped back into the battle with a growl and lightning divided the night sky as Storm rose up followed by a gust of sand disturbed by the wind she had command over.

* * *

Rogue was getting tired. Not even all the powers she absorbed could last forever and it wore her out. She was starting to be aware that it was exactly their intention to make her tire herself and than use the opportunity to attack her. Suddenly, air was filled with mist again and she became painfully aware of her sudden inability to move. Death in her head became distracted and, for a second, her real self almost managed to turn the odds in her favor in the battle she has been slowly losing ever since she found out Apocalypse tricked her into joining him. However, the second ended, and she was rudely shoved in the back of her own head once again, remaining there under a constant threat of being completely erased from her own mind.

Still, even immobile, Death was difficult to beat and she knew it. But she couldn't understand why was she unable to break the telekinetic force that didn't allow her to move.

But, help came from the most unusual ally. A couple of small explosions around her feet made Susan Storm break her concentration and the field she kept Rogue in faded.

" 'M sorry chere, but I can' let y'hurt her." The blonde turned towards the voice. "Lemme try talk t'her. If it don' work, den Remy gonna help y'destroy her."

Remy shuddered as the words passed over his lips, but it was the only way to make the others back away from Rogue long enough for him to try and get her back.

She looked down at the events from her position high above everyone, still surprised that the man she tried to kill just a few hours ago was actually helping her. The memory she absorbed from him still flashed through her mind occasionally and she remembered. He loved Rogue. He loved the woman whose body she occupied. He looked up and motioned for her to come down. All kinds of feelings started raging through her body, feelings she wasn't accustomed to. Curiosity got the best of her and she gracefully landed in front of him. He didn't move, didn't even flinch and that amazed her even more. Was he prepared to face even Death itself for the woman he loved?

"What, you didn't suffer enough energy loss for the day?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Remy simply ignored her vicious comments. "C'mon Rogue, I know y're still in dere, chere. Fight!"

A wave of hysterical laughter exploded out of her. "You…really…think…she is still here?" she tapped her finger on her temple trying to speak through bursting laughs. Remy acted as if he didn't notice.

"I saw it in y'r eyes, y're in dere somew'ere. Y'can still take over!"

"Shut up, you're annoying me!" she shouted sending a supersonic wave towards him, but it didn't hit him that hard. Somehow, she couldn't force herself to strike harder. There was something in his eyes that made her feel...something. Something that made her think about what she was doing.

Letting out a silent groan of pain, Remy lifted himself off the ground lifting his gaze once again towards her. "Use y'r memories, use ma memories. Y're a fighter, chere! Get 'er out of y'r head!"

Another blow sent him crashing down to the ground again, and he suddenly became very aware of the pain he was feeling all over his body.

She started to get uneasy when he didn't get up after another attack so she came a bit closer. It was the moment he was waiting for. Collecting the last ounces of strength he got left, he launched himself on to her and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise and she wanted to break free. She could have easily, but somehow she couldn't get her powers to work. First she tried her super strength, than she tried to burn him alive by turning on the fiery aura she absorbed, but nothing happened. As if something in her head blocked her access towards all of her absorbed powers. Maybe it was Rogue fighting for control again or maybe it was…something else.

She didn't have the time to dwell over it for his face started approaching hers rapidly and before she could even blink, his warm lips were over hers. She could have easily absorbed him, only… she didn't actually want to. These feelings she felt made her somehow… complete. Maybe those were actually Rogue's feelings she was feeling, but maybe they weren't all hers after all. His kiss made her skin tingle and it sent millions of tiny explosions all over her body. She almost screamed in frustration when his lips finally parted from hers. She wanted to taste him some more. It was like a drug and now that she has tried it, she wanted some more and more and more, it never felt enough for her.

He licked his lips slowly trying to get some air and whispered, his breath warming her icy skin.

"Don' tell moi y' didn' feel dis. Please c'me back t'me chere. I can' lose you. I love y'."

She could almost feel her pupils narrow as she looked into those burning rubies he called eyes. It wasn't because of her. She wasn't supposed to feel those feelings. The kiss wasn't meant for her, it was for Rogue. It was for that girl that longed for his kiss for so long, a girl that sacrificed her body and allowed this evil essence to posses it to save the ones she cared about. And now this essence developed feelings of its own thanks to this body and received a sign of love never meant for it receive. She could feel Rogue getting louder in her mind and the feelings of hatred and selfishness wanted to shut her up forever and give in to those new sensations. However, a small part of her filled with compassion awakened as she looked closer up into Remy's eyes. Behind his self-assured words, he was deeply insecure, afraid she may really be gone forever. Look of such painful desperation was in his red pupils as with every second that passed, that tiny sparkle of hope slowly faded.

She felt something warm in the corner of her eye as a lone tear made its way over her temple to her hairline. Closing her eyes slowly she finally managed to whisper:

"You can't lose what was never lost."

At that, sudden force erupted out of her and he was blown away from his position on top of her landing a couple of feet away. Some black aura appeared around her and she levitated a couple of feet above the ground before the aura that surrounded her turned into a cloud of black smoke that erupted from her mouth and nostrils releasing her body to fall back on the ground with a muffled thump. The smoke circled the area and headed directly towards the pyramid, straight to the amulet Jean and her team were trying unsuccessfully to destroy. It didn't mind who it was destroying in the process and everyone who it passed through simply got absorbed in it. Jean quickly threw herself out of its way while Kitty did her best to phase both her and Colossus. The smoke crashed down on the amulet Jean dropped in haste and the black gem quickly absorbed it in. However, with the remaining memory of what happened; the essence cracked a hole in the amulet that gave it life. The ground shook and blinding light emitted from the crack shimmering for a few seconds before disappearing, leaving a now slightly burnt amulet with a dull grey cracked stone in the middle. In the distance, Apocalypse stumbled.

* * *

As the sudden earthquake shook the ground under their feet distracting most of the surviving fighters, Remy crawled over to Rogue's lifeless body. Cradling her in his arms, he pressed his fingers on the side of her neck checking for pulse, immediately felling a gentle pull of her powers due to his ungloved index finger. He removed it the very next second as he has already felt the steady beating of her heart. Letting out a shuddering breath, he pulled her closer to him trying to give her some of his warmth. His heart started beating normally again when she fluttered her eyelashes stunning him yet again with her bright eyes. They were the same vibrant green as before, although a little exhausted.

"Remy?" she whispered hoarsely, her throat dry. She felt so weak she barely found enough energy to speak.

"Oui, chere, Remy's 'ere. An I'm never leavin' you 'gain." He pulled her into a firm embrace and could feel her heart beating in unison with his. He pulled away again indenting to get her the hell away from here when suddenly everything went dark.

Rogue clutched the sides of Remy's trench coat, savoring the feeling of being in his arms again. They slowly parted and she lifted her gaze to meet his, when he yelped in surprise and something blew him away and made him crash against the other wall of the pyramid. She screamed his name in horror as she recognized the malicious laughter behind her. Turning her head slowly she found herself eye to eye with Apocalypse whose right hand still fumed from the power that just erupted from it.

"So I see you managed to fight my control yet again." His voice was not filled with usual irony. "That is just too bad. Looks like I'll have to destroy you after all." He added and his hand started glowing again as he prepared for another attack. She quickly rolled away, but unfortunately, not quick enough and the attack sent her flying into the same wall. The sound of the sand under his approaching feet was the only sound she heard as she lied at the foot of the wall, curled up in pain, trying to get used to the feeling of being hurt and bleeding. Her eyes were focused right in front of her, on her hand in front of her face and the drops of blood trickling over her fingers and drawing patterns over the sand under her. She swallowed hard, preparing herself for the final blow, giving up on any hope of rescue what-so-ever. However, fate decided it wasn't her time, at least not quite yet.

Suddenly, she felt as if the pain was beginning to subside gradually. Her half-closed lids snapped open and she could see the cut over her wrist heal right in front of her eyes.

'_What? You thought I was gonna let you die just like that, kid?'_ her lips curved into a small smile when she recognized Logan's voice. She was accustomed to the constant noise in her head, but the voices were never directed towards her before. And the powers she absorbed in the past never used to reappear all of a sudden before.

'_Ah cain't give up. Ah won't.'_ she thought as the last cut on her body healed leaving nothing but trails of dried blood. She rolled to the side quicker this time, avoiding another attack, and rose up in the air hovering around Apocalypses head.

"Do you really think that you will be able to stop me? In the state you're in?" he yelled, already getting really frustrated for not being able to terminate her faster. And with the destruction of the amulet he was getting weaker and he needed to recover.

"With the little help of mah friends… yeah, Ah do!" she screamed and made him lose his balance while Jean's voice encouraged her.

'_We will always be here to help you, Rogue.'_

She was using all the X-men strength combined, attacking, avoiding, teasing him, but it didn't seem to be enough and she was getting more and more tired. She wasn't sure how much longer she was able to last.

His hit came unexpectedly. She oversaw him coming and the next thing she saw was the ground approaching her rapidly again. The voices in her head continued to support her, but instead of encouraging her, it just diverted her concentration. She tired to teleport away, but it didn't work. She tried to phase through the ground and confuse him that way, but Kitty's voice just wasn't strong enough anymore. Wolverine continued to heal every wound she received, but none of the others seemed to be absorbed enough times to remain equally strong in her mind. She almost lost hope, fully aware that her own raw strength wasn't nearly enough to defeat him. She needed something more, a more powerful attack, but she was so tired and her head hurt so much. However, a small noise reached her ears, a soft buzzing sound somewhat familiar to her. And she was getting warm. Lifting her eyes to where her hands were, she noticed the sand under her palms glow a soft orange.

'_Mon coeur, ma vie, I'll always be wit' y' in y'r heart.'_

She lifted her eyes and for the first time noticed just how many people had given their lives for this battle, for her. Tears welled up and she focused on Apocalypse again.

"This is foh all the innocent people you killed, ya monster!" she growled as her eyes started glowing along with her hands.

"You can't possibly be that stupid to use absorbed powers on their full strength when not …" he started but was interrupted by the entire air around him staring to glow. The particles of air got charged with kinetic energy and everywhere he turned, it felt like a million explosions tore his body apart.

It seemed like everyone simply froze in their tracks the second Apocalypses unnatural scream tore through the air. But opening his mouth was just another mistake he made. As he breathed in, the kinetic energy filled his lungs and, after another blood-freezing scream, he fell crashing on the ground, his insides completely blown up.

And as the first rays of the dawning sun appeared on the horizon, with a gentle smile playing on her dark-red lips, Rogue fell on the ground next to her opponent. Pink and golden beams illuminated her pale skin making it glow divinely as the dying moonlight played with the shades of her hair. But her eyes didn't open to welcome the victory.

* * *

The survived slaves of Apocalypse ran in fear the second they saw their master fall and the army of heroes didn't bother pursuing them. They scattered over the area trying to help anyone in need. Storm hovered towards Apocalypses lifeless body and fell on her knees next to Rogue. Her trembling fingers pressed her wrist, than her neck, than her wrist again in desperate search for any life signs. She felt hands pulling her up and saw Hank kneel in her previous position, putting the injured ones before his own wounds as always, and checking her life signs. Turning around she fell into Logan's firm embrace allowing the tears to fall and feeling his mingle with hers on her cheek.

"It's not her body that is damaged. It is her mind." The professor hovered from out of the Blackbird and towards his gathered students. Hank nodded and motioned for someone to pick her up and carry back to the jet. Weak from his own injuries, the Beast with the heart of gold has already seen so many dear friends dead or severely injured in the past few minutes that he was at complete loss of words. He turned to Remy who lay a few feet away unmoving. Inhaling a shuddering breath, he rapidly approached the young man's body and turned him around gently. His chest was burnt from where Apocalypses attack had hit him and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. However, his chest was raising and falling in ragged breaths and he was heaving slightly trying to get enough air. Hank's heart rate quickened. He needed immediate medical assistance. Picking him up, he yelled for the others to continue searching for survivors as he ran towards his spare medical supply inside the jet.

* * *

The first thing he acknowledged when his eyelids fluttered open was the dull wave of pain the blinding lights of the med bay caused him to feel. He groaned and cleared his throat a bit to get rid of the metallic taste of dried saliva and blood in his mouth. He tried to get up but a sharp wave of pain through his torso stopped him as well as a pair of furry blue hands.

"Keep still Remy."

"What happen'?" he whispered, his voice still hoarse from not using it for a while.

"I take it you remember the fight." At his nod, Hank continued "You got hit pretty badly and suffered a mild concussion. You have been unconscious for a couple of days now."

Remy closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head back on the pillows. Suddenly he remembered seeing Apocalypses twisted face seconds before he lost consciousness.

"Where is she?" he whispered

"Who, Rogue?" Hank answered hesitantly

"O'course Rogue. Who'd y'think!" Remy snapped opening his eyes and glaring in frustration.

"Well, Remy…" Hank stopped not sure how to break the news to the recovering Cajun.

"Well wha'!?" he yelled, his voice quivering in fear "Don' tell moi she's…I mean, she was fine…" he grabbed Hank's hand looking him in the eyes hopefully, obviously not ready to accept the fact that she might be gone.

"She is not dead, Remy. At least… not physically." One short look into the younger man's eyes and Hank was on the verge of tears. So he diverted his gaze and continued. "However, mentally, she is completely ruined."

"I gotta see 'er." Remy muttered while throwing the covers off him and breaking his way out of bed and next to Hank ignoring the throbbing pain through his chest and both arms.

"Remy wait! Remy, you're still weak from the medication! …She is still alive only because of the machines!"

He didn't hear him. Didn't want to hear him. Marching stubbornly over to the other occupied bed in the room he stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from it. A small gasp escaped his lips as he saw her frail form and tears stung his eyes when he took note of all the tubes and needles sticking out from her. The brain function monitor showed only one endless green line. Bowing his head and clenching his fists, he allowed the tears to fall as Hank placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Remy."

"How…? I found 'er. She got free o'dat possession. I …"

"I know, but after you got knocked out, she fought Apocalypse all by herself. She defeated him eventually, but…at the cost of her own life."

Remy remained silent so Hank continued with the diagnosis.

"The professor tried everything he could to return her mind in its previous state. Unfortunately, she has remained like this since the battle. There is a weak chance that she might wake up some day, but… she will remember nothing at all. Complete amnesia. We would all be complete strangers to her."

Messy strands of brown hair shadowed his face as he uttered:

"But I…I love her."

"I know, my friend." Hank swallowed his own tears trying to appear strong. "We have honestly tried everything. Everything but…"

"But what?" Remy's head suddenly bolted upwards, a small spark of hope lighting in his eyes. Hank sighed realizing that in his attempt to consult a friend he has probably said too much and given him false hope.

"The professor mentioned something about trying to get into her mind and finding her psyche, but it is impossible, Remy. It is only a theory; no one has ever done that before."

"Den we'll do it." He yelled with determination. "I gotta find de profess'r." He added before running out of med bay.

"Remy, wait!" Hank yelled after him, but was unable to stop him. "Good God, don't let there be more tragedies in this house." He whispered with a sigh while crashing down in his chair tiredly.

* * *

"Gambit, Remy, please listen to me." Charles tried to calm the distressed Cajun. Remy took a few deep breaths and sat down into the offered chair, finally shutting up so the professor could explain him everything.

"Hank has already told you about her state, hasn't he?"

"Oui."

"Now listen. This 'procedure' you are talking about isn't that simple as you may think it is. It takes minimum two psychics to scan her mind and someone must get inside. In her case, the only safe way to be inside her mind is for her to absorb the persons' psyche. However, there is a high possibility that person will end up trapped in her mind forever. And the odds that it actually works are almost ignorable. And, of course, if it doesn't work, the disappointment is going to kill you."

"So w'at de problem. We got two psychics, you an' Jean." He was persistent as hell.

"Remy, we also need someone willing to risk his life and go into her mind."

"I do dat."

"No. I can not allow it." Charles stated firmly. "First of all, you have not even recovered from your injuries and second of all, I will not risk another life again."

"Don' y'understand?" Remy stood up again and leaned over the table towards the professor. "I ain't got not'in' t' lose 'cause… without Rogue, I don' have much of a life."

* * *

A half an hour of negotiations and various proposed conditions later, Remy returned to the med bay followed by Charles, Jean and Logan who refused to say behind once he heard what was about to happen. Remy's jaw stiffened and his fists clenched instinctively the second he noticed a blonde haired boy sitting next to Rogue's bed. Guessing it is best to interfere before it gets too late, Jean stepped in.

"Remy, look, your family is here. They refused to leave until you recovered. You should greet them." She nearly pushed him on the other end of the room where Jean-Luc and Henri were, clearly surprised for not finding Remy in the bed.

"Oh, Cody, would you be a dear and please leave us with Rogue? We have some more examinations to run." Her voice was lined with false cheerfulness.

"B..but Ah…" Cody drawled turning to the redheaded telepath

"Thank you!" she cut him off, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. "Remy!" she shouted again, already getting impatient.

He muttered a few more short lines to his father and brother and asked them to leave now. In a couple of minutes, the room was quiet again and the small team took their places around the Southern Belle's bed.

Logan stood in the foot of the bed trying to stay calm and reasonable. Hank adjusted all of the machines and stood prepared to help in case anything went wrong. Jean and the professor sat each at the opposite side of her head and linked their hands over it closing their eyes. Remy sat next to her and pressed his bare palm to hers, applying just enough contact for him to stay in her head long enough, but still not to be dried out fast. With his last conscious thoughts he prayed desperately to be able to find her…

* * *

Suddenly he found himself on an endless field. The depths of her mind. He circled the area with his eyes, but found no sign of any life at all. Not even the voices of the people she absorbed. Sighing deeply, he started walking in a random direction hoping he might get lucky and stumble into something that might direct him to her.

After what seemed to him like hours of walking, he found himself in front of a large metal gate. What was even weirder, when he opened them, there was no longer the calming green of the endless vegetation, but the garden he entered was completely covered in deep snow. He followed the path towards something that looked like a labyrinth. While he was standing in front of it, thinking whether to enter it or not, his ears picked up a faint whimper from somewhere inside the labyrinth. His heart raced as his hopes rose. Maybe it was her. Running through the snow covered corridors, he took random turns relying only on his sense of hearing. Finally he spotted a figure crumbled in the snow, a distinctive white stripe on her auburn curls making his heart beat even faster as he rapidly approached her.

"Chere! Dieu, I finally found y'." he muttered while trying to catch his breath, a smile of insane happiness lighting his face. However, it faded the second her gaze rose to meet his. Her gorgeous green eyes were filled with confusion… unrecognising… fear.

"Wh…Who are ya? Whadda ya want from me?" she tried to stand up clumsily and stumbled backwards. His hand reached for hers and grabbed her wrist stopping her from falling. She tried breaking free, but his grip on her tightened.

" 'M sorry, chere, but I can' let y'go."

"Let me go!" she screamed while struggling to get free of his grasp. "Who the hell are ya?!"

"M' name's Remy. 'S a long 'n complicated story, but le's jus' say I know y'better den anyone." His voice was calm and soothing. It made her relax a bit. And his touch was so warm…

"But I don't know ya." She whispered

"Y'know me now, chere. I jus' introduced m'self." He smirked and his demonic eyes sparkled. He had the most unusual eyes, but she couldn't stop thinking of how pretty they were. And there was something familiar in them, too. Something she couldn't quite define. "What're y' doin' here p'tite?" came his question. His grip on her wrist loosened a bit, but he was still holding her. And they were so close it distracted her.

"Ah..Ah dunno." She confessed "Ah'm actually… not quite sure where 'here' is."

She was completely confused. No wonder professor couldn't detect her psyche.

"D'you know who y' are?" he asked again

"A…Anna? Ah think muh name is Anna."

That smirk reappeared on his face and his fingers loosened just a little bit around her arm.

"Well Anna, 'M gunna let y'r hand go, but y' have t'promise moi y' won' run away, 'kay?"

She nodded and suddenly felt very cold once his warm fist released its hold on her.

"Why are ya here?" she asked with uncertainty. "An' where are we in the first place?"

"We're in y'r mind. Y'r name…y'r real name is Anna, but everyone knows y'as Rogue. Y'r a mutant an' memb'r of de team called de X-men. Dere was a fight an' it left y'like dis. Wit' no memory o'what happen'd. Dat's why I'm 'ere t'get y'back."

"But…why would you do that f'r me?" she questioned. He simply smiled knowingly.

"Can' y'guess, chere?"

She dropped her gaze instantly. His face seemed to start a whole avalanche of flashes through her head. And the image of him had the most dominant position.

"Now…" his voice reached her ears again "D'you rememb'r anyt'ing?"

"Ah…Ah have those flashes…occasionally. Like parts of some movie or somethin'."

"Whadda you see?" he lowered his voice to a whisper.

As if on cue, the white walls of the iced labyrinth suddenly got filled with pictures. Suddenly everything started falling into its place.

_flash_

Little Rogue standing next to her father on her mother's funeral.

_flash_

Teenage Rogue sitting alone at lunch in the school cafeteria, some girls passing by pointing at her and laughing. She pulls her sleeves a bit more to hide her bruised skin.

_flash_

Rogue walking in her Sunday dress by the river, next to her is a blonde haired boy. They kiss; the boy falls unconscious on the ground. She screams in shock than cries hysterically until people gather and she runs away.

_flash_

A chubby man with thick auburn hair and beard slams her over the face. She clutches her swollen cheek as blood runs from her nose mingling with her tears.

'_Muh own flesh an' blood! A filthy mutant! You ain't muh daughter!'_

'_Daddy, please…'_ she cries, her auburn and white curls covering her beaten face.

_flash_

She runs away from that little house next to the river. With every step she takes, a part of her bruised body aches. On the bus station she meets a woman with blonde hair and kind eyes. She is nice to her. She wants her. She loves her.

_flash_

She holds on to another woman in the aeroplane. The woman goes unconscious just like Cody. She wants to let go, but her momma is telling her not to. Pain is consuming her. Pain and fear.

_flash_

She runs away again, but this time a man finds her. Or maybe, she finds him. He is bald and sits in the weirdest looking wheelchair she had ever seen. His voice is gentle and soothing. He offers her to forget…

_flash_

There is someone new in the mansion for dinner with them. A young man. He has thick brown hair and the most unusual eyes. And he smiles so sweetly. But, his behaviour is arrogant and so she treats him coldly. Still, there is something that can't make her stop thinking about him.

_flash_

Lifting herself from the dust she has fallen in, her eyes search frantically for him. The underground explosions shake the earth and she finally realizes she can't fight her feelings any longer. At her great relief, he emerges from the hole Cyclops made and she flies into his arms hugging him firmly, his red-on-black eyes smiling at her as always.

_flash_

It takes her a lot of effort not to shake from paralyzing fear. She is powerless and at the mercy of Sinister and his men.

'_Take her next'_ a cold voice sends shivers down her spine

'_Be brave, chere. Gambit never say dis to another woman b'fore. Gambit loves you.'_ Just the sound of his voice is enough to make her heart beat again. His lips touch hers and she loses herself in the feeling. Even when they take her away she can still taste him and she is not afraid anymore. Even if she has to die, at least she will know how a kiss from the love of your life feels like…

_flash…_

_flash…_

_flash…_

Falling on to her knees, she screamed clutching the sides of her head as the flood of memories attacked her.

"Y' alright, chere?" Remy asked worriedly

"Ah…Ah remember everything" she whispered looking him in the eyes. "Ah remember everything, Remy."

* * *

**Back in the med bay**

"For God's sake, do somethin' Hank!" Logan was getting frustrated. Time has passed and still nothing happened. "At least get the damn Cajun away!" he turned towards the wall and kicked it in fury. "Rogue would kill me for allowing somethin' like this." He muttered. "If the Cajun dies, she's goin' after him, y'know?" he shouted again

"_And when I shall die, take him and cut him up in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will fall in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun._ 1 After all that's happened, they sure picked a time to play Romeo and Juliet…" Hank muttered more to himself and checked the machines once again. Neither of them noticed that Remy's hand wasn't holding Rogue's for a while now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rogue's mind some things started to change. The ground they were standing on started shaking and she held on to Remy tightly. His long arms surrounded her and he whispered in her ear as everything started spinning around her head.

"Don' worry. Everyt'ing gonna be fine." His voice was comforting, but she couldn't help but notice how it quivered with uncertainty.

"Ah'm scared Remy, don't leave me!" she pulled herself closer to him "Ah love ya."

His fingers brushed over her cheek cupping her face and tilting it up.

"Now don'cha forget dat, chere." He smiled weakly and she noticed how pale and weak he looked.

"R..Remy?"

His lips pressed on to hers ever so gently. His feather-like kiss lasted for a couple of moments until she noticed he was fading away. Clutching his arms tighter, she desperately tried to keep him by her side, but with another soft smile, he simply slipped from her fingers.

"No!" she screamed "Ya said y're not gonna leave me!" her voice echoed through the cold emptiness that surrounded her. "Ya promised." She let out a broken whisper as the darkness claimed her.

* * *

The painful blinking of neon lights she welcomed. Fluttering her eyes open, she stretched a bit, as if waking from a pleasant slumber.

"Thank Heavens. I thought you were both lost." Hank breathed with relief and smiled widely.

"Yeah, thank Heavens." She whispered wondering at what cost did her consciousness return to her. However, she didn't know Remy has already recovered from his brief coma so they sent him to the rec. room not to be in anyone's way here. It was said that Rogue should wake up in some time and that the professor and Jean still have to scan her mind to make sure everything is okay. No matter how long he argued, he was outnumbered and Logan practically dragged him out.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked as Rogue started to rip the covers off her.

"I gotta get out of here. Stretch my legs a bit. If I stay in this position a minute longer, I'm gonna freak." She muttered.

"And you will get out Rogue, but I would just like to have a word with you first." The professor stepped in. With a deep sigh, she nodded and remained in the seating position; her legs hanging a few inches above the floor. Though impatient to find Remy, she smiled briefly and listened to what the professor had to say.

* * *

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need**_

The rec. room was full, as usual. However, all the occupants seemed to be a bit depressed. Jubilee was flipping through the TV channels dejectedly, glancing occasionally towards Storm and Wolverine sitting together on the sofa. His arm was around her shoulders and her head rested on his chest. Her legs were crossed and her heel was tapping against the coffee table impatiently. Nightcrawler was pacing by the bookshelf trying to appear as if he was simply studying the titles. Scott was leaned on the frame of the doors that led on the terrace exchanging a couple of words with Jean-Luc and Henri from time to time and Remy was sitting in a nearby chair, his head hung low, his fingers tapping over his knees in a nervous rhythm. That is how Rogue found them when she finally entered the room.

"Hey you guys. How're y'all doin'?" she whispered, supporting herself on the wall. All heads turned towards her and bright smiles lighted their faces. Everyone bolted from their positions to greet her, but Remy was the fastest. He grabbed her around the waist and hugged firmly, lifting her up from the floor and spinning around. She buried her face in his shoulder as a smile lit her pale face. When he finally released her, she met his gaze and whispered through a smile. "Thank you."

His lips broke in a smile that couldn't be seen on him for a long while. Opening his mouth to say something, he suddenly stopped himself when he noticed her face fall and her gaze fix somewhere behind him. As she pushed herself away from him a bit, he turned around to where she was looking at and noticed Cody standing a bit further away, watching them.

"Ah…" she whispered returning her attention to him.

"I understand chere. Go." He told her with a smile while stroking her hair gently. She smiled back and slowly made her way towards the blonde.

_**I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong**_

_**I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah**_

"Cody, Ah.." she started but he interrupted her

"So, this is Remy?"

"Yeah." She admitted diverting her eyes from his. While trying to think what to say next, his next question came.

"You love him, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, Cody, Ah do." She whispered even quieter "Ah'm so sorry." She looked him in the eye again, her vision blurred with unshed tears.

"It's okay, honey." He said taking her hand in his. "I kind of realized already ya ain't in love with me anymoah." She bowed her head again. "Ah can see ya really love this guy and Ah want ya to be happy… Ah'll leave tomorrow."

"Cody…"

"No. Ah cain't stay. Take care Rogue." He smiled weakly before kissing her knuckles and turning away.

"You too." She replied, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched him leave. Wiping them away she turned around and entered the room again forcing a smile as her friends practically jumped on her from joy.

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Remy watched this little exchange with the corner of his eye while standing with his father and brother a bit further away.

"So, how's Belle doin'." He asked just to start some kind of conversation.

"Not so good." Jean-Luc replied with a sigh "Mercy an' Mattie took 'er back t' N'Awlins in dis hospital Marius has connections in. She tried t'kill 'erself two days ago, Remy. Cut her wrists. She's fine now, but…"

"She did dat jus' t'make Remy feel guilty f'r de rest of its life." Henri added while rolling his eyes. He never liked Bella.

"Henri!" his father scolded him "Even if it be de truth, it's not nice t'say it."

"W'at 'bout her…y'know, mental state." Remy asked again. He couldn't help not to feel sorry for her.

"Very unstable. Dey say it might possibly develop int' schizophrenia."

Remy sighed, remaining silent for a few moments, and looked back towards the hall only to notice that Rogue isn't there anymore. Circling the room with his eyes, he saw her escaping the thrilled crowd of mutants and going out on the terrace.

"Go on now. I like dis one." Jean-Luc patted his shoulder with a mischievous grin. He grinned back and hurried over the room.

**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection..._**

She was standing supported on the filigree balcony, enjoying the feeling of the late-summer breeze caressing her skin, when a pair of arms circled her waist from behind. She smiled with her eyes closed, recognizing his smell and warmth.

"What are y'thinkin' of, chere?"

"Mmmm…nuthin' much." She licked her lips and opened her eyes leaning back into his embrace. "Just about how much Ah love ya, swamp rat." She added, her smile deepening

"Y' didn' forget." His breath tickled her ear as he spoke

"How could Ah evah." She whispered equally low

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do...**_

A couple of more moments passed without them saying anything when she finally spoke again.

"The professor wants to send be ta Scotland."

Remy opened his eyes and a frown crossed his face.

"He wants Moira ta treat me just in case muh mind ain't healed completely." She added, her eyes opening as well as she studied their interlinked fingers on her stomach.

"Den I go wit'you." His breath danced through her hair again and her lips curved into another delicate smile. "From now on, I go wherever y'go."

The wind blew a bit harder and she buried herself deeper into his embrace.

"Ahlright than. If ya say so." She whispered smiling wider as the sun slowly started to set in a variety of colours. She squinted her eyes towards it and he studied the lines of her face through half-closed lids. Life had never looked so beautiful to neither of them before.

_**I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

-THE END

* * *

1 - quote from W. Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'

**A/N** – Well, this is it…It was really long, but I didn't want to split it into any more chapters. My baby…:sniff: And yeah, I know I made Rogue, like, hyper powerful and that Apocalypse can't really be destroyed, but this is fan fiction after all…

I don't know if anyone even bothers to read anything after the last line, but still I'm writing.

First of all, I want to thank everyone who took time to review my story. This fic was the first longer story I ever wrote and the first story I dared to publish. Your support really helped me build my self-esteem and finally build enough courage to join the journalist group in my school. And what do you know, my articles are the most commented ones…;D

Special thanks to those who were with this story from the very first chapter, but also to those who discovered it later and took time not just to read it, but to warn me on things I was doing wrong. In English I was always excellent in vocabulary, but grammar was always my weak point, it still is. However, even though I always had an A in English, my teacher noticed I got better especially in the essay tests. And it's all your doing:D

I'll stop the babbling and this 'thank you' monologue 'cause I'm starting to feel like I just won an Oscar and I'm pretty close to bursting into tears AGAIN right now (also due to the perfectly sappy Romy ending I made).

I just wanted to ask you one more question, at least you guys who didn't stop reading this after the first few sentences. I have been thinking for a while now to do an X-men crossover with some popular movie. You know, cast the X-men as characters and alter the plot a bit to suit them. I was just wondering what you think of it and what movie would you suggest me to do. I have a few ideas in my mind, but it still needs to be worked on. If you have some thoughts of it, just leave it in your review.

Well, that's it from me! Happy holidays y'all!

**Some songs that inspired me for this story:**

**Savage Garden** – Truly madly deeply

**James Blunt** – Tears and Rain

**James Blunt** – Goodbye my lover

**Placebo** – Song to say goodbye

**Placebo** – Sleeping with ghosts

**The Beatles** – Lucy in the sky with diamonds

**The Beatles** - Anna

**Franz Ferdinand** – Can't stop feeling

**Queen** – Bohemian Rhapsody

**The Darkness** – Love is only a feeling

**R.E.M**. – Losing my religion

**R.E.M.** – One I love

**R.E.M.** – Drive

**R.E.M.** – Imitation of life

**Garbage **– Cherry lips

**Gwen Stefani** – Cool

**No Doubt** – Don't speak

**The Doors** – The End

**The Doors** – Touch me (totally Romy song – first verse: 'C'mon now touch me, baby, can't you see that I am not afraid…')

**The Doors** – Waiting for the sun

**U2 **– One

**Guns N Roses** – Don't cry

**Bon Jovi** – Bed of roses

**Bon Jovi** – I'll be there for you

**Bon Jovi** – This ain't a love song

**Maroon 5** – She will be loved (I'm not sure why, but this song simply screams 'Rogue and Remy' to me…)

**Hinder** – Lips of an angel

**Goo Goo Dolls** – Iris

**Janis Joplin** – Piece of my heart

**Animals** – House of the rising sun

**3 Doors Down** – Here without you

**3 Doors Down** – When I'm gone

**The Calling** – Stigmatized

**The Calling** – Wherever you will go

**Snow Patrol** – Chasing cars

**Coldplay **– Green eyes


End file.
